Falling Darkness
by Rimahatake
Summary: A life of a soldier calls for your complete devotion. As you wander down that mysterious path, do you really fear it? Death? She walks, stumbling, falling blindly. Tears fall. In a world we have no idea about, an uncharted territory, a young girl wakes up one tragic day to find herself lost. With a succumbing darkness and a fragile heart, my tale begins... LevixOC, slight romance.
1. 1 Knight in Shining Armor

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin. Just my various OC's.**_

_Hello! This is Annie! I'm here with yet another one, this time, one of my favorite Manga's so far. Shingeki no Kyojin! It is mainly an adventure story, but has hint of drama/romance, a lot of Tragedy, and plenty of Friendship! This is my own OC's story told mostly from her point of view. It is a LeviOC pairing, hence the slight romance. But mostly the action and excitement of adventure! Enjoy! Love, Annie Rima-chan._

* * *

_**Chapter One: Knight in Shining Armor**_

Introduction...

_The useless destroyed. The needed done. The way of life was simple - in society and the world - we all follow a simple mantra. Darwin's Theory of Natural Selection: The one who is stronger and better suited for an environment will survive over those that are weaker and less fortunate. This is the way all the species worked. She had saw it for herself - Predator and Prey. A praying mantis devouring a butterfly. Mankind struggles for the life we have now. Our numbers decrease as theirs increase...the Titans. They are the fox that hunts us small weakling chickens. The thing that sickens us the most is the fact that they do it not for nutrients - but for the pure pleasure of seeing us scream and thrash, hearing the bones snap under their mighty jaws._

_Our only hope of survival is not only by brawn - because that would be physically impossible - but by the usage of our minds. We thank the gods for giving us the latter; if it weren't for the fact that we have much more intelligence than them, we'd all be wiped out to extinction long ago. We live on that single piece of hope. We must fight back with the single shard of it._

_That's what we figured. Until that one day. The one day she opened her eyes to see a whole different world._

I believe that it is all some sort of ruse. Their dumbness, their kind, the way they act. Maybe it was all just something to fool us, fool us deeper into the pits of hell, until it was too late. The fox would strike, and there'd be nothing left but the dead carcass of our bodies.

Too late. I was stupidly entranced by them. How such a fool I was.

It all comes rushing back, the day that I made that grave mistake. I should have listened to Father. I should have followed his ways and not let my stupid dreams cloud the reality of it all. I remember it now, the day Father had let me go.

"Come back here, you!"

I ran faster, not even looking back to see him trying to catch up to me.

"But the roster is crowded! If I don't hurry now, I'll never get a chance to sign!" I yelled across my shoulder and ran even faster. I bet his walk from down that mountain tired him. Not me. My youth was budding, filling me with more stamina.

"You'd better come back here before you disappear and I'd have to explain to your Father that I lost his eldest daughter!"

This time, I stopped and turned around to jeer at him playfully before smiling and continuing to the crowd. I could see the swarm of young men and women, mostly being shoved down. The man in the middle looked quite queasy, antsy that a bunch of kids were getting at him. I ran to the edge, catching my breath. I saw exasperated adults around them. Dr. Jaeger reached me and knocked me softly on the top of my head.

"Aish, so troublesome. Not even Eren is as antsy as you."

"I can't wait till I just touch that pen! Boy, this is exciting."

"You are quite the eager one to die, aren't you?"

"Dying? I'm serving myself for the better of humanity."

"Humanity my ass," he scoffed, pushing his glasses up his nose, "What I see is a bunch of kids not knowing what they're doing. Parents just accepting the fate of their children, letting them out, having them killed just like that. At least the smarter ones know to go to the Gendemarie. The Military Police is the safer option. Maybe you should think about it."

"I thought you agreed with Father!"

"I did. He agreed in the first place that you shouldn't even go through training. But I said to let you have it. I agreed to let you see how bad it is, so you'd come running, safely back with your parents and your younger sister."

"Mikasa? I'm going through it so I can protect her too."

"What? Leaving her alone like that? For 3 years?"

"Father and Mother are strong! It's not like a 7-year-old is completely clueless."

"She seems pretty much."

"Hey! Don't insult her!"

"Ah, talking to you is like talking with a stubborn adult. It's unpleasant, but at the same time, somewhat amusing."

"Mr. Jaeger, you treat me like a bad kid."

"I'm just a bit cross, come on, I've been going up and down that mountain twice already. Don't mind me. Continue. While you were busy with our conversation, it seems that the crowd has thinned out. Have a look."

Indeed. I turned my head to see that most of the kids had taken their turn. The tired adults looking relieved to finally leave. I ran up and eagerly got ready to sign. But when I reached the thinning crowd, it seemed that it was more people than I thought. Several kids were being pushed.

"Hey! Cut that out! Stop shoving me!"

"I'm not shoving you! Watch where you're stepping on, you retard, you got my shiny boot all dirty."

The boy bent down to furiously scrub his leather boot. I could see that he was trying to keep immaculate as possible, though he clearly did not enjoy being surrounded by a bunch of over-excited kids that were pushing him this way and that. His eyebrows were bent angrily down in a scowl.

"Who are you calling a retard, you jerk! Hey! I was first, don't you cut in front!"

"I never cut you idiot liar, I was here first."

"You obviously was not!"

"Yes, indeed I was. Now get out of my face, your breath is making me unclean."

"Who frickin' cares about you and your cleanliness?! Watch your mouth, you freak. My breath is glad it's making a rat like you queasy."

"Why, we've got quite the hypocrite, here, do we not? Watch your own mouth. Now get your ugly face out of mine."

The boy who shined his shoes had dark brown hair that swept lightly over his forehead, parted into two. He was unusually calm, yet his aura was hostile. The offender had dusty, choppy blonde hair.

The blonde one's eyes raged up before raising his fist and sending a punch to the Shiny Shoes' jaw. His head snapped in the other direction with an audible snap.

He turned his head back stiffly and narrowed his eyes, darkening with rage. He touched his mouth, where his lip was cut and wiped away the small spot of blood.

"You want a fight? Well, you've got one." he said between gritted teeth, and landed a punch in his stomach. The Blonde widened his eyes at the impact and gritted his teeth in pain. only to swing another high fist, aiming for his face again.

Shiny Shoes ducked and slid to the right, moving to Blonde's side and punching him in the gut again, this time, with his entire body weight behind it. Blonde gasped and was pushed down by the sheer force. He hit the ground with a loud thud and cried out in pain. After a confused second, he got up warily and returned to his fighting stance. Shiny Shoes made an annoyed sound and cocked his head to the side.

"Don't you have enough? It's obvious I'm better than you, don't even waste your effort."

"ARAGGH! You piss me off, with that disgusting face of yours and that knowing look like you're better than me. How dare you-"

"Hey. I'm waiting to sign up here. Can you at least move out of the way?"

They turned to face me. They both looked startled at the higher pitched voice. Blonde stared at me with a scowl.

"What?"

"I said can you move? It's useless to just stand there and trade blows. Weren't you both going to do something here? I have business as well. You're the over angered one, from what I've seen." I said, my voice coming out louder than I expected. He looked taken back. Shiny Shoes rolled his eyes.

"Tch. Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't be mean." Blonde retorted, and I smiled sweetly.

"How unsightly, you're not even a gentleman." I said and turned to Shiny Shoes. I noticed he still had a spot of blood on his lip. I got out my handkerchief and held it out to him.

"Here, you still have blood on your lip. You can keep it." I said and he stared at me before frowning and scoffing. He swatted my hand aside quite roughly and the handkerchief fell to the dirt. I let out a small gasp and snapped back my stinging hand. I bit back the lump in my throat and the tears in my eyes.

"Keep your words to yourself, girl. I don't need your sympathy. Go away. I don't like you." he said darkly and turned away to the man standing there. He was a Garrison by the uniform, I could tell. He stared curiously at the boy while he signed the slip in his hands. Shiny Shoes stalked away with a gruff looking man, who didn't even look remotely similar to him, and didn't even look back. I bowed my head and bent down gingerly to pick up the fallen white lace.

"Hey, Miss? Are you signing up too?" the Garrison man called. I squatted in the dirt for awhile, clenching the handkerchief, my eyes hidden by my bangs. I stood up quickly and walked over to the man, a strange anger boiling up in me. I snatched the quill away and carefully scrawled my name on the last blank at the end of the page. I saw his name and muttered it to myself.

I looked at the columns next to the blank for the name. Guardian; Age; Date of Birth.

I scrawled lazily the name of my father. 12. April 21st year 809.

"Ah, well, then, hmm, Miss Mizuki Ackerman, you are the last to sign up! Hope to see the greatest of you." the man smiled and I left, still muttering his name to myself.

"When I see you, you're dead meat." I breathed, saying his name one last time, full of hatred.

"Rivaille. Levi Rivaille. I'll be the death of you, mister."

I watched as the time flew. It slipped through my fingers like sand, falling faster than I could catch up. I turned 13 in a blink of an eye. Mikasa was eight. Even Dr. Jaeger and his family was invited to the parties. Little Eren was so cute, I could see that he was shy in front of all of us. He stuck behind Carla's skirts every single time.

I did not forget that boy's name. I was so eager to just see his face so I could punch him straight.

The week before I was post to leave, a letter came to tell me of it. It came with the uniform and all. I didn't understand what all the straps were for, they looked difficult to get into. But I didn't complain. I wore my best white linen shirt and mother tied a bow at my neck with a red ribbon. Father shined the leather boots and once again I was reminded of that one boy. Gleaming and perfect, I stared into the mirror, unable to recognize myself. I looked different. They even took a picture of me.

I was to leave for almost 3 years. I would graduate, if I made it, at 15, nearly 16. I couldn't wait to show Mikasa the strong person I'd become. Mother was crying the morning the Garrison man came to escort me. Father had a solemn face, though I could tell he was both proud and scared for me.

"Relax, Mum. Dad, you know I'm only Training." I said to cheer them up. They smiled brightly and patted my back. I knelt down to give Mikasa a warm hug. Her little fingers entangled into my long hair. Mother often said Mikasa was my younger twin. I was looking forward to much she would've grown the next time I saw her. Mikasa had no idea what I was doing.

"Sis, are you leaving? Come back for dinner, okay?"

"Of, course! Mikasa, you behave, I'll be gone for a long time."

"A long time?"

"Yes, I'll be in training!"

"Training? For what?"

"To become a soldier."

Her eyes grew large with wonder.

"Wow! Big Sister is going to be a knight in shining armor! You're going to come back and rescue me, right?" she whispered excitedly. I grinned.

"Yes, Princess Mikasa. Your Knight shall come to save thou from the evils of this world."

"Miss Ackerman? Time to leave." The Garrison man called. Mother sniffed and took the silver chained necklace from inside her blouse and clasped the chain around my neck, the bright jade pendant shining on the end.

"It was passed down for generations. The Orientals made it as a charm, to keep you safe. Good luck, darling."

Father took from his belt, a worn leather case. I knew it immediately.

"My lucky hunting knife. My father's and now yours. Shame I didn't have a son to pass it onto. Well, this daughter's a good enough one." he smiled brightly, his eyes sparkling as he winked at me. I hugged both of them quickly and pecked Mikasa on the head before grabbing my bags and running out the door.

They saw me go, as a child and an eager lamb, stumbling on its own feet.

When I come back, I thought, they would see me as a skilled soldier, ready to serve the King and save humanity.

Little did I know then, of that ignorant thought, little did I know of the truth behind it all.

Mister lead me down the Mountain, past the green farmland, and to a horse. He lead me to one and said that he hoped I knew how. Thank the gods Father taught me awhile back. I was never fond of it. It was like riding on a beast that jerked and twisted you around. I could never control the animals...the chickens would rave at me, the horsed kicked and jumped me, the mules braying whenever I came close, and the damn cows would never let me milk them.

I always wondered how mother could do it. I shuddered at the remembrance of the beady eyes of those horrendous chickens. The only time I liked seeing them was on Christmas Night, served with rosemary and potatoes.

I nearly turned green the whole while I was on that beast. I just kept my mouth shut and swallowed furiously to keep the bile from rising.

"I see you're not used to horse-back riding."

"Mmph. It's not that...ugh...I'm not used to it. Ugh, It's just that I hate it."

"Ha, well you're going to have to like it sooner or later."

I groaned and laid down in attempt to quench the sickness. It only was worse. The nausea grew. I felt it rise and I leaned over the side of the horse to relieve my stomach of the gurgling juices. I wiped my mouth and swayed dangerously, almost falling out of my saddle. I took a deep breath and hoped it would subside.

"My god! You are really bad at this." he laughed at me and kicked his horse.

"Giddy up! Hyah!" And we accelerated. The rest of the twenty minutes I busied myself with trying to keep from purging again. Once we reached the site, I saw many of the kids enter. I think I recognized a few prominent faces from the crowd when I signed up. I scanned them to see if that boy was there. I couldn't tell. But I did see Blonde.

I quickly dismounted and ran to a nearby light post, where I regained my breath and thanked the man that escorted me.

"No problem, Miss." He said and bowed, I smiled. He seemed nice.

"Then I'll see you around." I said back and took my bags with me. I could see them all in uniform, forming a line. I checked my items to see if I had missed anything and saw the knife sticking out of my bag. I grabbed it and stuffed it deeper within my belongings. Father would probably liked if I kept it safe. I took another look at Mother's pendant and examined it. It was a small square piece of shining, brilliant green jade. The purest kind.

Tiny veins of white and light green ran through it. Engraved in the center was a strange writing. It had a bunch of lines connected to each other. Mother said it was Oriental writing, 'Characters'. I just shrugged. It apparently was good luck.

I stuffed my hands in my pocket and stood at the back of the line. After a few minutes, I saw the line had moved up. I was watching the sky, the tall building, the high walls. I walked forward slowly and was so busy looking around that I happened to bump into the person in front of me. He swiveled around quickly to yell at my stupidity.

"Hey-" He stopped abruptly.

"Ah, Ah, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching. S-sorry." I said, embarrassed, and began bowing furiously. When he didn't speak I looked up to see that it was _him_. My breath caught in my throat. Anger boiled inside of me, remembering how he had smacked my hand away. I looked at him, he looked taller, taller than me by a good four or five inches. In 8 months, I didn't know a person could look so different.

He stared at me for awhile before the recognition sparked in his eyes.

"You're that girl. Hmph." He said roughly and turned around again. Once again, the pang of embarrassment ran through me as my ears turned red, and I frowned deeply. I didn't want to pick a fight, so I shut my mouth and hoped that I would have a better chance later at serving him his deal.

The line moved up at a steady rate. It wasn't long before I was at the gate. "NEXT!" The man called obnoxiously.

"Name?" he said lazily.

"Ackerman. Mizuki Ackerman."

"Lodge 13, Bunk 3. Here's the map. Ah, here's the lineup. See your name? Yes, that's where you'll be standing for the Commander to do the first assessment. Get there after you put your stuff in. Don't you dare be late." the man said. He looked tired and weary from telling every person this.

I looked at the map and looked ahead of me. I could see the numbers outside each building. I quickly shuffled to the far back, where mine was.

I entered, and quickly smiled to myself. That boy was in here also. It looked like Blonde was as well. They both looked at me as I entered, for the door was quite creaky, and sniffed, turning away. I looked at the numbers on each bunk. I was relieved to be top bunk. The bottom was some boy.

I set down my items and saw that the headboard behind was actually a chest and had a flat surface on top that could serve as a shelf. I took out my father's hunting knife and placed it down next to a family picture. Then a small picture of Mikasa. I smiled at her and took the wooden frame, holding it close to my chest.

"Your knight is almost ready." I said and poked her forehead. I smiled, her face renewing me with new strength.

I checked the colossal clock on the wall and quickly stuffed my little clothing I brought and rushed outside.

After a quick stare at the line up map, I headed to the line. I was in the second row, third from the left. Levi was right on my right and Blonde on his right side. He was the far edge of the left.

An aged man came out, and the last stragglers rushed to their positions. He looked dark and ominous, full of a dark history. His eyes were sunk in, though his eyes were shining and bright, sharp like a hawk's.

I remember the man telling us the pose for authority and salutations. Right first curled up over the heart. Left fist on the small of the back, feet a shoulder width apart, back as straight as a ruler.

"Today, You are all officially Trainees. Trainees for the greater of humanity. To become soldiers, men and women who will fight for the King."

He rambled on about our duty and such. I listened, though I seriously wasn't paying attention much.

Finally, when he was done, we held our pose and accepted his authority with a loud, "Yes, Sir!"

He went to the first man on the left, the first row. I wonder what he was doing.

"Name!"

The guy held pose.

"Ronald Karis, sir!"

"Well, Ronald, where are you from?"

"From the Trost District of Wall Maria, Sir!"

"Then you've probably never had to fear the Titans?"

"No, sir!"

"What are you here for?"

"My Father sent me here to join the Military Police, sir!"

"Oh, so you want to escape and become safe and sound, eh?"

"Uh, no sir! I just want to serve the King, Sir!"

"Oh? What a lame excuse, hmm? Karis?"

Ronald's lip trembled and he shivered, trying to look away.

"Y-Yes sir." he finally said after a long and hard, evil stare from the Commander.

With a satisfied grunt, he moved onto the next person. And the next, and everyone of them fell down, losing themselves, not even sure what their true goals were. I got his point, he was breaking them, renewing them, making sure they understood that this wasn't a game. I saw many, after he left, with fear, doubt, disappointment in their eyes.

Finally, after what seemed like a tense while, he reached me. I was before Levi and Blonde. I swallowed.

He didn't even have to ask. I stood pose and stared fiercely into his hawk eyes.

"Ackerman Mizuki, sir!"

"Hm. You're quick."

"I'm from the Farmlands from inside Wall Maria, sir!"

"Yes. You're quite safe. Have you ever seen the Titans?"

"No, sir, but I have seen the Scouting Legion return, Sir. I have saw the agony they have wreaked upon us."

"Are you scared?"

"Quite a bit, Sir!"

"My, an honest answer. But even if it's a bit, can you take it?"

"Huh-"

Before I knew it, he punched me in the gut. I nearly doubled over, but I gritted my teeth and knew that if I submitted, he would only see me as weak. I took a deep breath and stood up straight again, though clearly pained, and shakily held my pose.

He eyed me curiously. They all stared at me in wonder. Levi looked unimpressed. My lip quivered and I blinked hard to keep the tears from falling down.

"You're still a weakling. I can see you're about to cry. So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to become strong so I can protect my younger sister."

"Oh? Strong? Can you?"

"I believe I can, Sir." I choked out, straining against the pain and blinking fast to keep in the tears.

"Good." he said and moved onto Levi. After he left me, I relaxed and coughed slightly, I looked in my hand to see a few droplets of blood. I was horrified. I clutched my stomach and grimaced, hoping I could stop this dangerous swaying of mine. Thank the gods that I recovered quickly enough to remain upright.

Levi stood slack until the man came to him.

"Levi Rivaille, sir. From the Stohess District." He did the pose. His eyes never left those evil hawk eyes.

"Oh? It's one of the inner walls. Surprising, surprising."

"Yes."

"Hmm. What do you plan to do?"

"Anything. I don't really care. Mr. Irwin Smith recommended me here. I guess he wanted me to join the Scouting Legion."

"Irwin? That's right... You're the kid he was talking about."

The Commander moved on without a word more. I gaped at him in astonishment. I had no idea who Irwin Smith was, but it seemed he was a higher level than all of us. I swallowed. Maybe the idea of picking a fight or trying to beat him wasn't a very good idea. Maybe he was someone I needed to be friends with.

"Name?"

"Lucas Bertson, Sir."

"And..." It ended with Commander scowling. Lucas didn't flinch, however. It seems he was trying to best Levi himself.

I stared at the Blonde. So his name was Lucas.

I stood there until the rest of the people were assessed. By the end, I headed back to the cabin. And I saw many of the trainees leave, broken. I went to the bunk to organize my items again. Many of the people around me began socializing.

"Yeah! Me and Sam came from the same town."

"Sweet, let's be friends." I just sat there, looking at Mikasa. I took out my handkerchief to wipe the blood from the corner of my mouth. I looked at it. White lace. It's strange. It was the same one I offered to Levi.

"Hmph. How ironic." I heard his voice say next to me. I realized with a startle that his top bunk was the one right next to me. Lucas was the one on the bottom.

"Ah." I said softly and stuffed it quickly back in my pocket. I turned away and slipped my notepad out of my bag to write a memo.

_Dear Mikasa,_

_Maybe you'll get to read this. Remember the guy I told you about? He's really surprising._

"What are you writing?"

I jumped and fell backwards, unfortunately slipping and banging my head on Levi's bed's edge.

"Kya!" I gasped and looked up to see Levi staring at me with an scowl upon his face. I blushed and stood up, rubbing my head furiously.

"What was that voice?"

"You mean me?" It squeaked. I looked down to see a small girl, she looked overly excited.

"Mizuki? Was it? You were really brave. Father says Commander Keith's a tough nut. I'm Petra, nice to meet you!" The mousy girl had ginger-blonde hair and I smiled charily.

"Ah." I said and rubbed the sore spot on the back of my head.

"Sorry...but what were you writing?"

"A letter to my sister."

"That's right! She must be really cute, is this her?" Petra pointed to the picture on my stand.

"Yep. Mikasa."

"Wow! So adorable, even your names are similar, so sisterly!"

I smiled cautiously. Acting so familiar at a first meeting...

"Man, she's really pretty, just like you! I wish I was as pretty!" she said and I blushed again, looking away. She smiled brightly. I secretly began to grow a tad wary.

I heard Levi scoff. Probably at Petra's comment.

"Well, you're very cute too! Do you have any siblings?" I said to her, deciding being friendly was the way to accommodate your fellow Trainees for three or more years.

Petra shook her head. "Nope, just me and my dad."

"Ah. It's nice to meet you."

"Great! Let's be good friends!" She shook my hand up and down. She examined the pictures and looked at the knife. She took it before I could, and slipped open the blade.

"Wow! A knife!" she said and tested the tip. I snatched it away quickly and slid it back in its sheath.

"Can you please don't touch that? It was a very important gift from my Father." I snapped. Petra looked at me with a apologizing gaze and I smiled softly in attempt to ease her sorry look.

"Okay! No problem." she said brightly and hopped off my bed. She climbed up the bunk on the other side of me. I looked at my mussed up sheets and spread them smooth again, before climbing down to pick up my fallen pen and return to my notebook.

"Now where did I - "

I gasped and saw it in Levi's hands. I blushed in embarrassment as he eyed it curiously.

"'Dear Mikasa, Maybe you'll get to read this. Remember the guy I told you about, he's really surprising.' Is this guy supposed to be me? Surprising? Hm." He tossed it back to me and I stared at the floor with red ears.

"You shouldn't look through other's belongings." I said softly and he scoffed.

"Don't tell me what to do, ignorant girl." he said and laid down on his bed. I ignored him and took up my pen again.

_He got through the Commander! And I got punched! It really hurt. I hope that you never have to go through it. I really don't like that guy. He's a big, nosy, fat and over confident bastard. I hate how he's such a obnoxious brat. I hope Mother is not sobbing too much._

I put down the pen and sighed.

"I really wonder what this hellhole is." I said to myself and smiled to the picture of Mikasa.

We were asked to change out of our uniform. I dressed in a gray cardigan and a soft pink shift. Levi was immaculate as ever when he chose a crisp white shirt and clean, brown trousers and shiny boots.

It was time for dinner. The hall gave us soup, a chunk of bread and water. Basic. Petra sat eagerly next to me, along with a few other girls. They seemed nice. I mostly stuck to Petra, seeing that she was most friendly around me.

Levi and Lucas were at the table next to us. I could overhear the conversation.

"Wow! Commander Irwin Smith! He's the Scouting Legion's best! How did you ever get picked up by him?"

"I don't want to talk about my life."

"Aww, a bit of history would help!"

"Fine." He said at last, though he looked strained, " I have no parents. I was living with the street rats. I hated them. Irwin passed through my town on the way to a mission. He asked if I wanted to get a better life. So I followed him. I signed up and this is where I'm stuck at currently."

I listened to the boys, not even paying attention to the girls.

"So, do you like him, or the hunk, so far?"

"Yeah, he's really nice, I can tell!"

"What about you, Mizuki?"

I was caught by my name.

"Huh...?" I said, turning quickly to face the speaker. She smiled at me.

"W-what were you inquiring me about again?"

"We're talking about the boys!"

I scoffed and glanced in his direction. Petra caught it, unfortunately.

"OH! You think...! Guys, she's into _that_ guy!"

I looked at her in horror. She gave me a flash of a grin. I began shaking my head furiously.

"I approve!"

"Oh, you've picked the best one!"

"My god! Never!" I denied and blushed.

"She's got a red face! You're horrible at lying!" I looked away and saw that Levi was smirking sadistically at me. I glared at him. He winked at me. I shuddered. I held up a fist. The girls giggled around me. He shrugged. I narrowed my eyes and tore a piece of bread viciously. He lifted his bowl and slurped viciously.

I turned around quickly and gritted my teeth.

"My, god, Mizuki, he's got the hots for you too!" I shuddered and concentrated on soup. Petra smiled and put her arm around me.

"Aw, don't pick on her!" I was actually grateful for her kindness and stood up quickly, no longer having the appetite to finish my meal.

"Oh? You're not done!"

"I'm not very hungry." I said and walked away. A mischievous boy held out his foot to try to trip me. I stopped, glared at him menacingly, and kicked up his foot while pushed his entire body away. He fell sprawling to the ground. Everyone sniggered and I looked at Levi. His grin said he was amused with my feat. Surprisingly, he stood up as well. I silently cursed myself for even glancing at him.

"Well, I think I'm done for the night too." he said and I rolled my eyes before catching the wink Petra gave me. I pursed my lips. As he passed me, he gave me a mocking smile. I just wanted to rip it off his over arrogant face. I brushed past him in a huff and trotted angrily to my bunk where I threw myself on the mattress. I groaned inwardly at the fact that Levi just ruined my few moments of solitude. And I was to be with him ALONE in the bunk house.

He entered, I could tell by the creaky door and I only looked up when I heard him sit down on his bed. He was laying down, his arms propping up his head, faced towards me. He had a grin on his face.

"What do you want? If you're here to bother me, I don't want to hurt you." I said with a glare. He scoffed at my hollow words and leaned closer to my bed. I edged farther away.

"You think you can hurt me? I could kill you in a second." he said darkly and stared at me with those strange eyes of his.

I didn't respond, just wrap myself in the thin blanket and turn away from him.

"I heard your conversation. Something about your interests for me? Just to set it straight, who'd like such an annoying girl like you?"

I continued to remain silent.

"Well?"

Nothing. I heard a shuffle and suddenly, his voice was right next to my ear.

"Why are you ignoring me? I hate people like that." I shuddered and turned around to see he was on my bed, his face next to mine. I gasped and nearly rolled off the edge again.

"Get off!" I screamed and pushed him away hastily. He caught my wrist and I stopped struggling. He let go.

"Well?"

"Ugh, just leave me alone, I don't like you."

"Why not? All the other girls seem to."

"I don't like the fact that you are always such a neat freak, you nose in other's business, and the fact that you want to annoy me like this. Now go away. You ruined my few minutes by myself." I snapped angrily and he actually retreated, stung.

He climbed back onto his bed and stared at me curiously.

"Well. I'm sorry." He said begrudgingly.

"Whatever made you so interested to bother me, anyways?!" I continued crossly, scowling at him.

He looked a bit surprised. When his voice came out, it was hard and icy.

"You first offered something to me, without knowing if I needed it or not. And then you talk behind my back. How do you expect me to feel? I feel quite disturbed. And you go and keep glancing at me, like you're inviting me to bother you."

"Hmph. Fine. But you're the one who was mean to me. You swatted me away, I was doing a kindness in offering you something to clean your face up, seeing that you're such a neat person. And when I say sorry and stuff, you are just as cold as ever."

He looked at me before harrumphing and turning away, too stubborn to accept his mistake.

I realized that I was too harsh as well, but he beat me to it.

"Okay. I'm sorry."

I nodded, even offering a crooked smile.

"Sorry. We're good?"

"Yes." he returned as well and I stared his form just for a minute. I nearly blushed, caught up with the girl's conversation...

Within the next few days, we were taught the schedules of things. 5:00 am, wake; 5:30 am, breakfast. 6:00 am, training. 1:30-2:00 pm, lunch break. 2:00 pm, Partner/ Solitude training. 7:00 -8:00 pm, clean-up. 8:00 pm, dinner. 11:00, curfew.

At first, we were the taught the basics of hand to hand combat. The correct form. The basic jab, punch. Different kicks. I caught on pretty quickly. Commander said I was natural. But I saw Levi and my jaw dropped. He was just perfect. Commander really liked him.

So our first real time began. We were partnered up and one person was given a wooden knife. The other person had to get it. With a slight grimace, I was up against Levi.

He stared at me, and surprisingly, in the past few days, he had been more kind.

"I'll go easy on you." He said and I breathed in relief.

"I'm probably not going to defeat you."

"Really? I'm that good?"

"Yes." I said. He smiled and held the knife out so it would be easier. I nodded and held my footing. On my toes, I advanced and tried a few quick, alternating jabs. He dodged them and did the same maneuver he did with Lucas the registration day. He ducked low and sped to my side, where he punched me in gut underneath me. I fell back, though I could tell he was limiting his force.

"You're so quick." I muttered to myself and tried to punch him and trip him, perhaps knocking him down. It was futile. Finally, I landed a quick brush against his shoulder and he was pushed back, enough for me to grab the knife and kick him back. But quick as a cat, he landed swiftly and did a round-house kick to my chest, where I fell back and he grabbed it back.

"This is hopeless." I said. He smiled.

"Hmph." He responded and I sighed, sitting down. Levi sat next to me and tossed me the knife.

"You try it now." I groaned and shook my head.

"I'll be head over heels in a second." I said. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Yep. Face forward in the dirt."

I laughed and shut my mouth real quick. Then I snorted and looked away. I was not amused with myself. He stared at me strangely.

"What's up? Can't handle a bit of laughter?"

"No. It's not that. I'm not even sure if I should be friendly with you, seeing your strange personality."

"Strange? Who's the one here?"

I snorted again and stood up, gripping the knife tightly and resuming a defensive position. He stood up and brushed off the dirt from his pants, checking that it was not stained.

"Aish. I should've not sat in that dirt." He said to himself and after a minute of dusting himself, he finally charged at me.

Who knows what happened. But before I could think, he was on top of me, in the dust, with the knife in his hands.

"Got it."

I blinked.

"Get off me." I said and pushed his away. He stumbled awkwardly, for he was trying not to fall in the dirt.

"Hey, don't push me!"

"I do whatever I want to get your fat ass off of me!" I snapped back and he growled warningly. I sniffed and went over to him. I stood there, cocking my head to one side, hands on my hips.

"What do you want?"

"Come at me."

"What?"

"Fine." I said and ran with a fist, ready to strike him. He could see I was serious.

Oh, I was completely serious. He stepped back to avoid my fist and I swung again. He sidestepped and let me pass him, where he grabbed my arm and swung me over his head, me landing painfully on my bum.

I turned and grabbed his ankle, pulling him down, and he stumbled, falling. I grabbed the knife and before he could get up, I pulled him behind me and set my knee on top of his back, my left hand between his shoulder blades and my right twisting his arm back so he couldn't use it.

He turned his head to look up at me.

"You're getting my shirt dirty."

"Who cares," I grinned," I won!"

"Okay, big hurrah, just get the heck off of me!" He protested and I obliged by releasing him. He got up quickly and I saw that his front was covered in dust. He scowled at me and I smiled, shrugging. Commander walked over to both of us. I had just realized the entire squad was looking at us. He noticed too and sighed, busy brushing off the dirt. I helped him a bit. He just looked at me in a glare and a backed off.

"Good job, both of you. You've improved, Mizuki. Levi, is it because you're becoming slack, or is it because you let yourself be beaten - by a girl?" Commander said and Levi growled.

"I let her win on purpose."

I frowned.

"You beat me twice before, so that's irrelevant. Knowing your stupid pride, you probably wouldn't let me win the third time. It was obvious that I did it on my own strength. Admit it Levi." I said.

"I'll wipe that smug grin off your face right now..." he growled and I stared back at him defiantly.

"Oh, yeah? Bring it on - Shorty!"

His face was one of pure shock, then rage.

"Don't you start with me... I'm taller than you."

I scoffed, pushing my sleeves up and cracking my knuckles. He rolled his arms and advanced.

"Oh yeah, two can play at this-" Commander pushed both of us back.

"Now, now. No need to get aggressive."

"She's the one that started it." he said.

I snorted and crossed my arms.

"So petty and childish, Levi." I chided. He huffed.

"Hypocrite."

"Short."

"Ugly."

"Neat-freak."

"Annoying."

"Stop it! Both of you. Now," Commander growled. We both shut up and glared at each other.

"Besides the useless bickering, I believe these two are the perfect example of what I was hoping for this task. Ask them for the works." he said and patted us both on the back before dismissing us to clean - up. Petra ran up to me and grinned.

"I see you've got the man under control..." She waggled her brows in Levi's direction. I pretended to gag. She giggled.

"You know what they say: Girls bully the ones they love." Petra said and smiled. I saw her if combat. She was exceptional as well. Compared to Frankie. Frankie was a tall, but thin and under built red-head. I doubt she could withstand it soon. Who knows, maybe her small frame may prove faster than all of us.

I was not thin and frail. I was still lithe and had the proper curves a girl should, but at least I had a built frame. Strong bones and meat in my arms and legs.

Petra was a bit short, but I could tell her frame was built athletically.

I liked Petra. She had become my close friend. Levi was just a big thorn in my foot.

"Well I do not like him." I said and entered the building.

I had to wait for all the girls to come out. Then Petra and I could enter. There were two baths in the building. One for the males and one for the females.

The females took the longest. But I did not bother to lather up my hair like that and blow dry it and such. Just wash my body, put a few oils in my hair and lather up for one minute. Rinse. Get out. Comb. Get dressed. Towel dry and let the night air do the rest. Once every three days I would do that. The rest of the time, it only took me at max, five minutes in the bathroom to shower and dress.

I don't understand why your hair was so important to those girls. I mean, it could look better, but we're here to fight and train, not to show off or become a fashion queen.

Petra understood. Don't even mention Levi. He was the super clean freak. I think you can imagine the rest. The guys were all whispering whether he was a girl at heart or not. It was quite amusing.

Dinner was always the same, bland taste after bland taste. As long as it kept me in nutrition, I was fine.

At night, when everybody was sleeping, I would write in my memo. Every day I would write a new letter to Mikasa, hoping that by the time I could see her again, she would be able to read it. Sometimes I wrote mini letters to Dr. Jaeger, Carla, and my parents.

But I never skipped out on Mikasa's. I kissed the cold glass every night, hoping that my wishes would travel the miles to her. Her picture always smiled at me. I would clutch the hunting knife under my pillow when I slept. And with the other hand, Mother's jade pendant. The one with the funny lines on it.

I dreamt of many things. Sometimes, I would see many figures, looming and shrouded, their large and bloody jaws gaping open like maws of a man-eating machine. It was those nights that made me sleep with the knife under my pillow, gripping the luck pendant. I always woke up at the part where the jaws closed on me, blood splattering everywhere. I was sure I could smell the blood, taste the metallic tang in my mouth, I woke up covered in cold sweat. It made me shiver. When the bell rang for the rest of them to awaken, I was already dressed and out the door, running a few laps to get rid of that shuddering feeling.

Commander always greeted me on those mornings. I remember the first morning.

I was running at 4:15 am in the morning. Commander came out to ask what in God's name was I was doing. Tears were streaming down my face, the cold frigid air of the morning freezing my breath.

"What in God's name are you doing here, this early, running for? What are you trying to do? Be Mahatma Gandhi?"

"No, sir. I had bad dreams. I want to run it off." To make a dramatic point, I shuddered, my sunken eyes from lack of sleep staring at him with a hint of insanity, not to mention the bloodshot and tears.

"Then do your work. Be on time in 45 minutes, you hear?"

"Yes, sir." I said and continued to run. In exactly 45 minutes, I was sitting at the table in the hall, Commander staring at me with a look of pure surprise on his face.

"You do not doubt my word."

"No sir. I listened to it exactly." He nodded.

"Very good. I expect much of you, you know that, Ackerman?"

"Yes, sir, I hope you do."

"Then I think I can do you a few favors." he said with a smile and went in through the door to the kitchen. In five minutes, he came out with a piping hot cup and a plate with a muffin on it.

"Enjoy; it's a rarity to come across. I have very few ever helped anyone like this." he said. I stared at him with a look of thankfulness. I broke the muffin in two as best as I could and gave him a half.

"Thank you, Sir."

"I hope your bad dreams don't haunt you again." he said and I sipped the liquid. It scalded my tongue and I hissed, blowing quickly. But I could taste it. Chocolate. Sweet and smooth. I grinned. After I got it to cool, I sipped it gratefully. By the time the rest of the trainees came in, Commander, his muffin, the hot chocolate, and any trace of it were long gone.

It became routine after the third time. Every week I came twice. The days varied. Always the same question.

"Bad dreams?"

"Yep." I would answer.

The dreams would increase. Especially when we started learning about the Titans and how to kill them. Three to four times a week. Finally, they ran out of chocolate and muffins. Commander gave me coffee, milk and sugar. With a strange cake. He said it was a 'rice cake'. Awfully bland and tasteless. I accepted it just to please him. And I always shared it with him. Sometimes, the broken halves were not the same size. I would always have to give him the larger piece. He would chuckle and break some for me.

Finally, he stopped coming. Who knows. He never said anything except give me food and drink. I just ran and when 5:00 hit, I would sit until the rest came. Petra always asked why I was up so early. I would say I needed water, or went to the bathroom and decided to get up after all.

We sat in the same rows and columns like in the lineup, only in chairs and desks. I was always second row, third column from the left. I always sat next to Petra and Levi. With Lucas on the far right.

Turns out, Lucas had a great memory and good with book-learning. I could tell that he wasn't the brawn man, but the technical leader, the guy for strategies and plans. A very smart boy he was. I often relied on him to help me study for the written assessments. When they called us up, it was early September. It was a month in, and we practically chose our groups and friends.

My group included Petra, Frankie, Carl, the lanky boy with the bunk underneath me, a talented girl named Riko, she had silver hair and silver framed glasses, Lucas, and even Levi. He was the stubborn one.

I was most fond with Petra and Lucas. Riko, I enjoyed her company and often liked to play a few mind games with her. She created these interesting puzzles she named 'Mazes'. It was most amusing. Sometimes, it was nearly impossible for me. But she could do it in a matter of seconds.

Carl was a boy who was shy and soft, but on the inside, he had a big heart and knew more than he seemed to. He was the one who made me laugh.

Frankie was the loud gossiper, and especially liked to talk about the whole boy-girl thing. I was not interested, but she came with Petra, so I accepted her quite easily.

Lucas, he was very hard and obnoxious with me at first, but eventually came to open up to me. He became one of the people I could always rely on, made me smile, laugh, and feel like a person outside the whole soldier business.

Petra. Someone I really learned to love. My best friend. She and I were like the yolk and white of an egg; you could never find one without the other. She was my almighty shoulder, the one who would support me, my standing cement pillar.

Levi, someone I could say I despised, but at the same time, I could really actually thank him for many things. He was the person that, if he wasn't there, I would be nowhere near the position now. He was the person that I could compete with, the one to be better than me and my motivation to be better than him.

"I'll get you next time, Rivaille." I would always mutter.

Who knows. One day, I might just beat him.

Then after the small history of Titans, we were taught about the equipment and the usage of them. They showed us strange equipment, tanks, and sharp, long swords. Again, assessments. After three months of basic training, history and equipment, They began to teach us in full.

How to Kill Titans. The nape of the neck, slice a chunk cleanly out with two blades. Maneuver yourself carefully, make sure that you don't waste gas. They were just book talking us.

Then, the real action began. In a month, we were taught the basics and more complicated usage of the 3D Maneuver Gear. It was very complicated to even keep yourself upright. I remember the aptitude test. Many actually failed to do this and were also sent away.

Commander got in gear and into the big machine that held him up by two bands. He showed us how to move your hips just right, your hands balanced out, your legs in motion to keep yourself upright.

He got off and assigned each one of us a machine as such.

"Ackerman, I have a hope you have a knack for this."

I got into the straps and they slung me up. I remembered correctly how to do it. At first, I stumbled, nearly falling back on my face. Then, I quickly righted myself in a matter of seconds. I walked it perfectly. Commander looked pleased.

Levi was slung up. I narrowed my eyes. He got it immediately. He did it even better than I. I frowned and crossed my arms. He gave me another egoistic smirk. I snorted and turned away with a frown. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. After a week or two of practicing, the tests were finally done. Me and my group did it without any fail. Lucas did wobble.

Levi. I hated how he always was the top of everything. I could only be second to him. The only thing I could do is smile and laugh, hiding my true displeasures inside.

I really remembered how we weren't expecting the real power of the 3D gear. It was much different than the slung up bands. The Aptitude test only said whether we could move around in a position as such. The 3D Gear required the full body and to be able to move around - without bands holding you up.

I failed miserably the first time. And of course, Levi was natural. It all began with Commander putting Levi and I first. So we could possibly show the rest of the group how it would be done. We were the best in the aptitude.

Levi was first. He was strapped into gear, and Commander demonstrated how to use the machine. We were already taught the parts and their functions. Now we were actually using it. The machine turned on with a loud hissing sound, and Commander showed that he must shoot a line at a wall or building, then pull yourself up and move around with the gear. Levi did it perfectly, and Commander was deeply impressed.

He looked at me smugly and cocked his head to the side. I narrowed my eyes and stepped up.

"Let's see how you do, Ackerman." Commander said gruffly and strapped the tubes and cylindrical machine to my back. He gave me the Line gun and I shot it at the wall, With a jump, I flew into the air. Wobble once, wobble twice, thump!

I let out a gasp and fell to the ground.

Commander made a wincing face as I flipped backward and smacked my head first into the ground. Even Levi looked sorry for me.

I let out a cry of pain as I stood up unsteadily, rubbing my sore head once more. I could've sworn I've suffered some brain damage from the amount of times I've hit my head.

I stood unsteadily, swaying, and nearly fell. Commander smiled weakly and helped me.

"I see that it is harder for you than it looks..." he said and turned to the numerous watchers. I heard several snicker and giggle at my feat.

Commander pointed to Levi, "What to do," and then at me, "And what _not_ to do." The crowd laughed and I flushed, turning away.

"Perfect examples of each, nevertheless." Commander said once more. I just bowed my head in shame and tried to keep the sniggers from reaching my head. I glimpsed at Petra and Lucas. They weren't laughing, just looking at me in pity and mouthing 'Sorry!'.

I caught another glance at Levi. He smirked. But I saw a quick flash of pity in his eyes. I turned away, disgusted, and picked myself up.

"Commander, let me try one more time." I said, determined.

He looked at me, doubtful, but shrugged.

"One exception, Ackerman." he muttered and stood away for me to try again. I took a deep breath and shot the lines. I stood on the toes, ready to pounce carefully. With the best timing I could, I jumped up and twisted expertly, making sure that I moved balanced, and released the line, landing on my feet without fail.

I looked up and with a cold expression, stared straight at Levi. He stared back with the same sardonic eyes.

Commander nodded approvingly.

"All right. You did good. Work on the footing though." he said and he moved on. I didn't mind. I just stared at Levi, he with the mirrored face of me. He knew in my eyes that we could no longer bully me because I was weak.

Many did the same as I did on the first try. The lucky ones managed to not fall. Petra, Lucas, and Riko were best after Levi and I.

The months passed, the training to become mankind's soldiers continued. It took me several weeks to perfect the art of the 3D gear. Levi was of course, always on top, me the pitiful place of second. When they hear the name of second, it means you failed to be first, and have to submit to the lower rank. The first is always praised. Never the second.

I wrote to Mikasa every day, writing and lamenting on my efforts, my progress. My memo notebook was already halfway full, if not more.

_November 30th: Dear Mikasa,_

_I once again was beaten by Levi. I finally succeeded in perfecting the art of it. Today I learned how to assemble the full equipment on my body. It's a bit heavy. The heaviest was the cases of blades. One on each side of my body, the steel is very heavy. The blades are super sharp. We have not yet ventured to how to use them. I believe that is the next lesson after the rest of the Squadron learns how to move correctly._

_Mikasa, I am looking forward to what to give you this year. For both Christmas and your Birthday. I will have to assemble something, seeing that there is no store around here. What do you like? Embroidery? A new dress? A pretty shirt? Maybe I'll make a pretty dress for you out of my old shirts. It's crazy how've I've been gone for nearly three months. I want to see your face. Your smile. I really want to eat that chicken._

_Love, Big Sis, Mizuki. :)_

I rummaged through my chest to find the shirt with the popped buttons. I successfully freed it from the numerous items on top of it. I found the small sewing kit I packed in case I needed to mend my clothing (Which indeed proved very useful). I began ripping out the stitches and the buttons. I think I could make a new dress for her, maybe embroider a few flowers, maybe a bit of lace, and it would be fine.

So I used the miniscule scissors to cut the fabric off and make it smaller. I took apart another shirt to make the skirt. The first shirt was fitted to make the upper bodice, which cinched in at the waist, the I used the second shirt to make the skirt on the bottom.

It took me two weeks to make, but it came out successful. Petra and Levi watched me curiously every night, me, hunched over scraps and occasionally hissing and putting a bleeding thumb in the mouth, making a strangely small dress.

I used the excess fabric to make a few ruffles on the edges of the skirt, cuffs, and neckline, also down the front to make it look pretty. I added buttons and lace, so it looked cute. The material was a light blue, and the lace white. I added a few small stitches and voila! It was complete. In the little time there was left, I pressed a few flowers scrawling around the compound and put them in a white box, provided by the post office. I made one last letter to send to her. A ribbon around the box and a kiss on it.

The night before I planned to send it, I made sure everything was set. I slept comfortably, and early that following morning, I awoke to send the gift.

I went to the post with box in hand, paid for the fees with the little money I had, and hoped it would arrive comfortably.

Three days later, I was called in the middle of dinner.

"Ackerman? Is there a Mizuki Ackerman here?" A man called. I looked up, startled. I turned to the man.

"Yes, I am." I responded.

"There is a package for you." the post man said and handed me a green wrapped box, a blue ribbon tied in a bow. I thanked the man and headed back to my table. We had finally arranged who to sit with. It was Petra, Lucas, Levi and I. We sat in a square, Petra by my side and Levi in front of me.

"What's that?" Levi asked.

"It's a present from my family. Christmas." They all looked at me in envy. It seems their family didn't send them presents. I saw a few earlier who did receive packages. I recalled previously that Levi didn't have any family, and Petra only had her father. She described to me as an old man who didn't care anything in the world except her becoming a soldier and her future. Presents were useless.

"Well, let's open it up!" Petra exclaimed excitedly and I agreed. I carefully opened the paper, not wanting to spoil such a pretty pattern. I slipped off the ribbon and opened the box.

The first thing I saw was a small folded piece of paper and a photo. I carefully looked at the picture and smiled, tears nearly forming in my eyes.

"Mikasa..." I whispered, touching her face. They had taken a funny portrait of themselves. There was a small chopped down tree in the room, with ribbon strewn haphazardly around it. I believed it was the work of a young eight year old. Mikasa was grinning widely, obviously trying to amuse me. There was Father, standing proudly with a huge smile on his face, Mother smiling like those two were helpless idiots.

I opened the letter.

"Read it out loud!" Petra said and I agreed.

"Mizuki, How are you? We were sent a letter saying that you passed the tests! Congratulations! Mikasa says she can't wait for her knight in shining armor to come back home. We took a picture, Father with his nice tree, Mikasa and her decorations, and Me, your lovely Mother, helping herself to the looks of those two. I hope my charm has kept you in luck. Mikasa absolutely loves the dress. So thoughtful. Mikasa wants to write too:

Big Sister! I am writing. How are you? I hurt my foot today. Come home to eat dinner! I was really scared when I saw that you did not come home. I like my dress. I love you!

Father here. I hope you didn't do anything with that knife. I hope you aren't messing around with any boys. I really do.

Love, Mikasa, Father and Mother.

P.S. They said we couldn't send you the chicken and potatoes. Sorry. Hope you enjoy our presents!"

I laughed and smiled at Mikasa's chicken scrawl. I showed it to Petra.

"Your sister is adorable! And your Father's a funny guy." Petra said and nudged me. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Must be nice to have a family." he muttered. I smiled. I noticed him staring longingly at the gifts.

"Yes. I love them, I hope they're always safe." I said and Levi looked away, staring off with a look of envy and sadness. I could tell he didn't know what it was like to have a family, and I felt sorry. Petra took the box and took out its contents. She pulled out a long red dress.

"Ohh! So lovely!" She said, feeling the soft fabric. I rolled my eyes. Why did mother bother to sew me such a pretty dress when she knew I couldn't wear it.

Petra pulled out a scarf and a pocket watch. The scarf was made of warm wool and had a soft blue plaid pattern. The pocket watch was a silver, round clock that had a small chain attached to it. I could tell it was my father's gift, and the scarf was Mikasa's choice.

I smiled. Perfect. The best for the incoming cold seasons. I wrapped it around my neck and felt the warmness seep into my body.

"Merry Christmas, Everybody!" I exclaimed. I looked up to see Levi staring softly at me.

I clenched my fists and let out a long breath, trapped inside my lungs.

"It is time to step up to the plate." he said softly, but his tone was hard and precise.

I knew it meant that Levi would try even harder to maintain his status as better than me. I swallowed and hardened my gaze into icy orbs. My hazel eyes stared into his deep brown. He stared back.

"Listen up, Trainees!" I heard Commander yell over the soft noise in the hall. The conversations stopped abruptly to turn to his baritone timbre.

"Rest up well. Tomorrow, the real training starts. You will learn to kill the Titans."

I glanced at Levi. His eyes registered the same thought in mine.

_The real battle starts._

**Chapter 1 END**

* * *

**_Author's__ Note_:**_ Thank you for my author supporters, I really thank you all. This is a wonderful welcome and hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Continue to read and follow/favorite/and please please review! I would love to hear feedback and would welcome all sorts._

_Till the next time._


	2. 2 My Heart is Stone

_Hey there! Enjoyed the first chapter? Here's the second! Have fun. Rima._

* * *

**_Chapter Two: My Heart is Stone_**

Advancing forward is like walking through tar. Impossible. Listening to an idiot preach is like eating arsenic. Moronic. Possibly enjoying one minute of Levi Rivaille's company is like a child trying to be an adult. Impossible, moronic, and the most absurd thing in the world.

And here I am, grinding my teeth to nubs, clenching my fists until my nails break the skin, having to live up with it. My heart sunk to the bottom of the Mid Atlantic Ridge when Commander said Levi was to be my 'Tutor'. I nearly kicked him in his damn shin if it weren't for his authority and for the fact that if I did so, I'd probably wouldn't be prattling on right now. Go Figure.

No matter how much I gag and cough, I cannot get rid of those shudders when he said it.

"Ackerman, I think it would be best if Rivaille here show you how it's done. You've been having a bit of trouble, so why not? He's officially your tutor. Get along now."

Levi and his stupid grin. I want to smack it off his face. Just damn straight bitch slap it right off.

It's not that I hate him. It's because of his over arrogant attitude, like the whole world revolves around the dear Mr. Rivaille. It's utterly shitty how all the higher-up's treat him like a babe, just because Mr. Irwin Smith favors him.

It's not like I like him. It's because Petra always bothers me with her questions on how it's going with him and I. And I just gag and roll my eyes like she's saying gibberish. I doubt that he could ever have anyone like him. I mean, who wants a grumpy ole man that likes to point out your every mistake with an all knowing smirk.

So...in truth is, he's just someone I frown at. I could rather say he's an accomplice, a schoolmate, even a friend. He's a person I view as one I wish to smack every so often... Maybe just a bit too much...Okay. I admit it. I want to smack him all the time. Rape face time, anyone?

And he replies with a gentle smile, (In which I highly shudder at) "Commander, I think it's a wonderful idea. I would love to show, uh, Ms. Ackerman how's it's properly done. That way, all of humanity can benefit from the fruition of our efforts, combined." I know he's being sarcastic. Commander does too, but he just eats it up.

And Commander goes and grins, saying, "All right now. Be good little children." As soon as he turns his back, Levi turns his fat head to look at me and grins the most devil grin I've ever seen in my life.

"Oh, you are to enjoy my company." he says, mocking. I gag some more. And this, my friends, is how I end up here now.

"I'll make it enjoyable to you, my _dear_ Levi." I snarl darkly between clenched teeth. He harrumphs, satisfied, and waddles off.

We were just budding into the 'Killing' part of the training. It's been 4 months. The next year is spent learning all about it. After the brief lessons on everything, we had to endure more class, then training, then class, the practice, then exams, then a final exam.

The following year after that and about four more months would be dedicated to learning all about the fine works. Everything, down to the minuscule second. More history, more crap, more crap, more crap. Make sense? And Mr. Levi was to be assigned to me until Commander thinks I'm 'ready'. Like hell I'd want to?!

I got it. I think I do. Petra is associating with Commander...and they're trying to create some love drama shit. Oh, I'll give you some, alright, I'll give you plenty.

Rivaille, you've messed with the wrong person. If you're looking for someone to pick on, I'm not the right one, because I will make you shit your pants like crap-load. You probably wouldn't like that, would you? Seeing that your so nicey nicey clean all the time.

Ahem. Sorry for my useless ranting.

The first day of Levi Training. Hell. Pure Hell.

"In order to maintain proper balance on 3D Gear, you have to be in motion at all times. You think that once you're up in the air, it's all good. Nope. Little, subtle movements will keep you balanced." Levi said, his voice trying to sound sophisicated. I rolled my eyes.

"I think I get that, 'Sire'. Now point out the flaws in my footing so I can get this over with." I said, sitting on the ground, one hand pressed up against my cheek, bored. He was standing up, peering down on me like a lower person.

"Oh? Then show me again." Levi said and pointed to the wall. I sighed. Once again, I shot the lines at it and swung, mimicking the movements of swaying over a Titan. I haphazardly bounced off a wall and landed next to him. He sighed and pinched his nose bridge.

"Aish! You are doing it all wrong. Your movements are too exaggerated, and you're using too much gas! Gentle on the foot. Your arms and shoulders are too stiff and heavy. Watch." He growled then shot the lines, moving up gracefully and landing softly from one wall to the next. He pounced off the last and fell beside me. I jumped back to avoid him.

"Hey, too close!" I grumbled. He smirked.

"On purpose. I think I might just enjoy playing with you."

"Don't think that I'm that much worst than you. Why did he choose me to be under you?"

Levi sighed.

"Because he sees potential in you. He wants to hone it down to perfection. Don't you see the way he is more strict with you? For me, there's no exception. I was to live up to his expectations, because of Smith."

I stayed silent. I relayed all the moments Commander growled and frowned at even the slightest of mistakes. I noticed his hawk eyes as he stared intently at Levi. I saw how he was with the others, just a passerby look. to see if they were good enough to qualify.

For me, it was a frown, a shake of the head, a scold. a small lecture. I always thought it was his way, and he did it with everyone. I never even felt envy or anything. I accepted my mistakes and bowed my head.

Noticing this, I felt more determined to become like Levi.

"Then let me try again." I said, my voice showing my confidence. Levi smiled, one to say, "Let's see if you're correct." A cold, knowing smile.

"Have at it." he said.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I shot the line, relaxing my body until I could fell nothing but the nature around me move my limbs. I jumped softly, twisting, making sure I was gentle and free, ever moving my hips and twisting slightly to keep myself upright.

I bounded off walls, trying to make it soft and natural as he did.

But I baredly touched the wall and fell slack. Levi sighed again, making his sounds of disappointment.

"Too hard, too soft, how are you ever going to medium? I thought Commander said you were natural!"

"I am, just it's hard to keep it as perfect as you all the time!"

"Just keep on practicing! I'm here to point anything out."

This was just the 3D Gear. Don't even mention the blades. We had just graced it. Levi, of course, took it like a king. I, somewhat there, just falling short on several of Commander's frowns. He did nod. Once?

Better than nothing.

He nearly beat the living daylights out of Frankie for not handling it properly. I knew those weak, measly little spaghetti noodles of arms could never support it that well. She was fumbling, her weakness slowing down her movements and dragging her body around with it.

Not physically beat, by harsh words and the way he glared at her with those flaming orbs, black as coal.

"How are those shit arms ever going to move the fucking blades?! Too fucking slow, you whore! Move it! My god! We've got plenty of shit to deal with here, don't we?"

I flinched at his crude language. I saw Frankie tear up as he continued his rant. I glanced at Levi. Even he looked liked he pitied her. I smiled weakly at him. He gave me a curt nod.

The blades. Super sharp and super thin for the lightweight movement. But somehow Frankie couldn't even life a pebble.

They were attached to a line, to our tubey thingies. Who knows, it was for us not to drop it by accident or something, you know, being like 10 feet up in the air? But it was enough line to not limit our movements. If we wanted to, which I often did, we could disconnect the cord. It was a huge hassle. I mean, the handle it built for you to not drop it anyways. Finger holds, a guard...

Who could be so stupid to as drop-

Speak of the Devil.

That little girl, Alice, always was never fit to be one. She just outright fumbled, cut herself, and dropped the damn thing. A little cut on her hand, but she was bawling like she had a hole in her stomach.

Commander rushed over and took a deep breath, obviously unamused.

"Shut up! How are you going to cry when a Titan's near biting your head off?! Deal with it. Clumsy bitch." he said and she shut it real quick. I looked at Levi again. He smirked. I held the chuckles in. He actually looked surprised to make me laugh. I realized and frowned.

"Che." I said to myself and he turned away.

After a long hour of repeating the same round, I had finally managed to find my medium. Everyone's was different. since everyone's body is not all the same.

But I had trouble still, maintaining that same medium. I just had to make sure that once I got it, I don't get too over excited and just put tons of pressure again.

Levi probably exhausted all his sighs, for I didn't hear him anymore.

I sat down, feeling limp. Levi stared at the ground before finally deciding to sit next to me.

"Ugh. I hate dirt."

"Then don't sit down."

"I'm tired. Besides, it would be rude if you sat down and I was standing."

"Don't you want that?"

"What?"

"To be rude to me."

Levi stared curiously at me.

"Why would I? It's not something to practice. It just makes you a jerk and an ass. A jerk-ass."

I looked at him, incredulously. I smiled softly to myself. Then to him.

"I guess you're not that bad!" He looked at me, narrowing his eyes.

"They've gotten to your head. Don't take me for nice."

I grinned.

"Don't be shy. I'm not going to bite." I said, laughing. He glanced at me before rolling his eyes.

"Like anyone would like a girl like you." he mumbled.

I smiled to myself. He was just the same old Levi. Somehow, I had gotten used to him.

"I won't be mean, as long as you keep that arrogant face of yours under control." I said. He scoffed loudly and turned to look at me, turning on his full blast, jerk-ass smirk.

"This one?"

I frowned.

"Yes, that one." I said.

He relaxed, a soft smile gracing his face.

"Heh. I be especially kind to show it to you, then." he said. I growled.

"You'd better not, for I might just smack you."

"Try to."

"..."

I huffed, blushing, and burst up, dusting off my pants quickly. He slowly stood up, stretching. He checked his bum for any stains, and dusted off, relieved there wasn't any.

"What's with you and the clean-freakishness?"

"It's a habit. The slums were horrible, you know." he said quietly. I think I saw him shudder.

"Where is your family?"

"Gone. Dead, who knows. They abandoned me."

"What?"

"Unlike you, with your happy, nice family, mine was a bad one. Alcoholics, Drunkards, druggists. I left them and they abandoned me."

"So you left with thieves and street rats?"

"Better than those disgusting dogs back home. No, it wasn't even a home. It was a shack."

Levi shook his head furiously. I softened.

"No one to send me pretty little gifts, no nice scarves or clothes. I earned the money to buy my own clothes. Kept clean. Clean. Clean." he repeated the word, like a life-saving mantra. It seemed like his life was pretty harsh.

I smiled, unraveling my warm scarf. Mikasa's scarf.

"Here, my present." I said, wrapping around him. For a moment, he looked utterly taken, touching the soft cloth, like he never experienced kindness. Then he hardened and took it off, throwing it back at me.

"I don't need your pity." I frowned.

"There you go again! I'm being kind with you! Why can't you accept it?" I said, my voice rising. Levi was silent, his face hidden from mine, He turned to face me, his eyes blazing.

"Because I won't ever have something to give back! I live off of people, I beg, I'm dirt. If more of that comes near me, living off of pity and other's things, I wouldn't be here. I never accept anything, unless I have the things to give back to people." He said, his voice rising as well.

I dearly pitied him. He was a forgotten child, lost and wandering like nobody could save him. A heart of cold stone.

Before I knew it, I was wrapping my arms around this lost child. Once again, I saw his surprised, look, like he didn't know what to expect. I hugged him hard, harder when he tried to pry me off.

"Get off! What are you doing?!" He thrashed.

"Stop!"

He fell limp.

"I know I can never understand what it was like for you, because I was loved. I know that you have never been dealt kindness, I know that you've never been loved. I know you've been abandoned and lost. You could only strive for the better. And that's okay. There's people here to be kind. There's me." I said, and I don't know why, but I felt his arms around me as well.

Sniff.

I heard it clearly.

Sniff. Hic.

He was crying. He clenched the fabric harder. I held him, patting his back.

"I-I...just...wanted to be...clean..." he said softly. This little kid had only known the dirty slums. Of course he craved for the sparkling whiteness of everything. I shuddered, imagining living in such a dirty place. I would be just like him. I wish I could just summon love for him.

I gently let go. He turned away.

"Don't look at me." he said. I could tell his face was red. I nearly laughed. Levi Rivaille, sobbing.

I smiled gently.

"All right. Done?"

He wiped his face and looked at me, his determined eyes staring through me.

"Yes. You won't ever see me like this again." He said coldly and turned to leave quickly. I rushed to his side.

"What are you doing? Go away." He said.

"I'm your friend, right? If you won't accept my scarf, then I'll make it up to you." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"I told you - I don't-"

"I don't care. I don't need your money or for you to pay it back. Kindness is a given, not a debt." I said. He looked at me, I could see that he was almost giving in.

"No. It is how I've always done it and I don't intend to change. Leave me alone. I have no need for your kindness or your friendship. From now on, we're just two people who happen to be in the same squadron. I'm your tutor, no other associations."

"But-"

"No. Don't get close with me. It will give you nothing but pain." He said and walked away briskly. I just stood there, feeling rejected and sullen. But I hid it under a mask. I frowned and kicked a rock at my foot.

"Che. Who said I ever even liked you. Fine! I don't give a damn!" I yelled at him. He just continued to walk, ignoring me. Feeling even more hurt, the tears sprung to my eyes. Why am I crying?

He and his stone heart. Nothing but a lump of rock, knowing nothing, feeling nothing. A stone heart.

I wondered how he could ever do anything with such a cold demeanor. I sighed, seeing that it was useless to try and get across the Levi Rivaille, number one Stubborn-head.

I walked slowly back into the bunks, where we were to cleanup. I glanced at him, but he didn't even look back. Petra caught my distressed face and looked at me in surprise. I looked away and clenched my fists, ripping off my scarf and throwing myself onto my bunk. I turned away from Levi and towards Petra. We mouthed speak.

'What's wrong?'

'Levi.'

She smiled.

'A lover's fight?'

I scowled warningly. She pretend giggled and winked at me.

'All right. What did he do?'

'I tried to be be kind, but he just pushed me away.'

Her eyes widened excitedly.

"You do like him!" she whispered softly, I motioned to be quiet. She put her hands over her mouth and nodded.

'It's not that! He just doesn't like company.' I said, cutting off the conversation and grabbing my clothes, running to the restroom and closing the door quickly.

I shuffled out of my clothes as fast as I could. The straps were the most difficult. And pulling off those boots alone is quite hard. I unbuttoned my shirt and neatly folded the shirt. Pants off in a whoop.

Unfortunately, I'm often a forgetful person when I am angry or upset. I think I heard the door open. In my underwear.

"Hey, I think it's time to-" I stared in horror at Petra as she swung the door open wide.

I stood there, for a second, mortified.

"Oh...sorry!" Petra said quickly, realizing her mistake.

"GET OUT!" I screamed, horrified, and kicked the door shut, locking it quickly. I stared at the mirror, my face as red as a tomato. I think everyone saw my pink panties. And my horribly childish body. I looked down at my chest. Yep, there was definitely something there...but I felt so awkward when I looked at Frankie or Riko.

Well, I guess a thirteen year old won't have to worry about that much. I slipped on my dress and cardigan, finally unlocking the door and peeking out. Everyone was still there. I blushed and took a tentative step out. I looked at one person, Lucas. He looked at me, and blushed. I hid my face as I crawled into the far corner, my back against everyone.

"I'm sorry..." I heard Petra say behind me. I turned to look at her. My face was still utterly red.

She looked at me, her face really saying sorry, shamed.

I stood up, looking around, glad that I was behind a bunk, and hugged her.

"God, don't ever do that again. Did you see anything?"

"The entire squad did." she whispered.

"What?!"

"I'm kidding. It was really quick. I only saw something pink."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Then, Levi's face crossed my mind. I groaned.

I stood up quickly and saw that everyone had left. Petra smiled as she lead me gingerly to the dining hall. As I sat down at my usual table, I saw Levi was gone. It seemed nobody really cared.

I scanned it quickly and caught him at a solitary place in the corner, silently eating stew and bread alone. I almost wanted to go over and eat with him, but I remembered his words, and felt it would only do him an annoyance.

I smiled and Lucas invited Riko and Carlos to eat as well. I smiled at them, though Riko sent a smirk at me, in which I laughed nervously at.

I was handed a tray of stew and a lump of bread. It seems nutrition was getting worse.

The stew tasted bland and the chunks of meat were tough. The bread was hard.

"It seems food is short lately." I said.

"It seems so...there was an outburst recently in the towns, saying they spent too much money and time on the Soldiers and not the people. So they cut the food costs. The equipment was nothing to cut out on, too necessary." Lucas said. I nodded.

"Better than nothing..." I said, trying to eat it without having to taste it. Petra made a face at the strange food.

After I finished, I wandered a back into the bunk, grabbing my notebook and a pen. I also wrapped the scarf and grabbed Father's pocket-watch, heading out of the bunk and into the woods.

In the past month, I had found a little nook I could settle in, even after curfew. It was past all the woods and at a cliff, overlooking the entire territory beyond If I looked carefully, I could make out a small smoke trail coming off over the hills inside Wall Maria.

I lit the lantern and settle beside it, working on my letter once again.

"January 19, Dear Mikasa..." I started.

_It's been nearly five months since I last saw your real face. I am beginning to miss the way you smile so brightly, like the world could never touch you. Your bright gray eyes, staring past me, right into my heart. Mother's eyes. I have a few friends here, and I'm second in my class so far. The first, you know, is Levi Rivaille. Yep. My tutor, remember? I always thought he was an odd one! Today, he told me about his life...I was actually pitying him! He even cried! In front of me!_

_Then he told me to never get close with him. He's such a strange boy..._

I smiled.

"Agh! Why do I think of him so much?!" I said to myself.

_...If you ever meet a boy, make sure he's not mean. He's nice and willing, always there for you. Levi's just a tough nut. I hope to never meet someone like him again. Mikasa, what have you planned for my birthday? I know, it's four months away! I'm so sad right now...I really want to go home. Commander is getting harder everyday, and I nearly cried in front of him._

_Someday, I want to become someone strong. I promise you. Your sister will come home to protect you, always. I'll be your knight in shining armor, remember? I love you! _

_Love, stay strong, Mizuki_

I closed the book, noticing that the pages left were becoming shorter and shorter. Soon, I would have to buy another one...

The moon was shining bright today, the stars splashing over the midnight canvas like someone had taken handfuls of bright lights, scattering them this way and that. It was the first night I ever noticed the brilliancy of them, shining bright like gems.

They shone with an unstoppable light, never fading, never looking back, just shining brighter.

I wish my inner light would be like that, always shining brighter. Unable to pale. Always there, a light you cannot put out, a forever burning diamond.

The moon was a silver mirror in the sky, a disk of liquid mercury. It was like a mysterious object...

I closed my eyes and let the feelings seep in, everything disappearing around me, only my soul and it's unstoppable light.

* * *

I don't remember how, but I had accidently fallen asleep there. It was only that recurring dream that woke me up. I found myself a midst nature, trees and birds.

With a realization, I quickly got up, feeling the panic spread. I searched around for my notebook and the pen. grabbing the lantern and running as fast as I could back through the woods.

I winced as a whip-like branch slapped me across my ankle. I nearly tripped, but I stumbled, catching myself and running still. I spotted the back of the bunk and ran to the entrance, opening the door.

_Creaaak_. I stopped. Nobody moved. I slowly closed the door and tiptoed to my bunk, setting down the lantern lightly and grabbing my clothes. I quickly dressed, seeing that nobody was awake, and huffed, glad over the adrenaline rush.

Stepping out again, I wiped the sweat off of my brow, panic over.

I didn't run that day, just aimlessly walking around. I even came into the hall early, laying my head upon the wood and dozing off. When the loud bell rang, I jerked up, looking around. Seeing nothing, I laid my head back down and waited for the other trainees to arrive.

When they came into the hall, I was practically half-asleep. I think someone poked me on the head.

"Hey. Mizuki! Where have you been?!" I think I recognized that one. I looked up lazily to see that it was Petra. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Out doing things..." I said, smiling sleepily. Petra stared wide eyed at me and leaned in closer.

"W-What sort of things..." she said, a blush creeping on her face. I looked at her, fully awake, coming to realization what she meant. I scoffed and playfully bonked her on the top of the head.

"You're so perverted, Petra." She blushed and looked away,

"A-Am not!"

"Yep. You sure like talking about it all the time." I said, giving her a sly smile. Petra gaped at me and blushed even more.

"You're so mean!" she said and looked away, fuming, then stood up to get her breakfast. Frankie walked past and walked out of the way of the blushing Petra.

"Woah, what's with her?" she asked as she sat at our table.

"Just saying a few points." I grinned, and Frankie raised her eyebrow.

"Oh? What so?"

"Nah, nothing of your concern." I mumbled and happened to glance over at the solitary corner where Levi ate quietly. We were to have our usual lessons with the Squad, then our own, personal training.

He was staring at his food, eating normally. He looked like nothing ever happened. I looked down at the table, feeling sudden guilt. Was it I that secluded him? I just don't understand why he doesn't like people...

I ate quickly and silently, pondering my thoughts about him.

Gyah! Why is he always on my thoughts?! Frustrated, I shook my head and ended my meal, going out with the people.

The day was spent learning more about the usage of blades. Most of us got 3D gear under control. Very few knew how to use it skillfully. It included Levi, and by the slightest, me. Riko and Lucas were in there as well. Petra was good, but still even had difficulties such as balance...one that I still struggled to maintain.

After the lesson, Levi and I were sent to study together. Petra winked as I walked past her. I glanced at her and turned to walk behind him.

The lesson was spent on 3D Gear as well. I improved from the last time, and Levi only, true to his words, treated me as a student under is instruction.

"You're getting better. It's only when you land from one to the next, is your footing slightly too heavy. It's the most difficult to control, so I don't blame you. But other than that, your movements are more fluid and flowing. Keep practicing, and you'll be the best in no time." he said in an emotionless voice. I nodded and did a few more rounds, until he signaled for me to stop and say that it was sufficient.

Then, we whipped out our provided those Titan dummies for us to practice. We were both newbies, so we practiced on our own. I glanced over at him several times, only to see that he was obviously the more skilled hunter than I.

I stopped to breath, for it was difficult to position my blades.

The past week, it was hard on everybody. Lots of people were cut and hurt, me included.

Levi instructed me how to handle properly. Turns out I was doing completely wrong. After an intense session of sparring, I fell down, exhausted. Breathing raggedly, I threw my head back and let out a long sigh.

"Ahh! That was difficult! How do you move like that?" I asked, and he didn't respond. I gave up trying to converse with him and looked away, picking myself up off the ground and putting away the equipment.

I was utterly afraid that he would shun me again. I don't know why...I felt so disturbed that he was actually ignoring me.

* * *

Remember the incident with me and the bathroom? Well, turns out, someone said something to one of the Higher-ups, and now, they decided that separate dorms be built- for boy and girl. I was relieved. In the meanwhile, it would take at least a year to build, if they were fast.

So, I was still stuck with humiliation and Levi. Not that he was a bother. In fact, he kept quite to himself, just advancing in his studies and in mine. The only reason, I surmised, that he was being cold and rude, was because of me. I was the one who was rude to him. I was always trying to better, and that only made me hate him. He returned those feelings right back at me. Now, I was feeling the empty and desolate feeling of having no rival. No, not even a rival...a friend.

The construction began immediately. The zone was forbidden to enter, and if anybody even went within 20 meters, they would be punished. It was quite a large area, so the space for learning and practice was even more limited.

Commander told us that we would be living in the bunks currently for now, and once the dorms were finished, they would tear the buildings down and redesign the training areas and such.

It was quite a nifty idea. But the only thing I didn't like, was the waiting period to remake the dorms and the training areas. It would take much, much time. But the dorms would take less time if many helped.

So, the Commander also asked up Trainees if we wanted to help with the carpentry. Only boys. Levi did not volunteer. Lucas did. I was dreadfully sad. He was my only male friend. In addition to the studies, they would have to work for 3 hours a day, taken off of the practice time in the afternoon. But, they would be fed better meals, have an extended rest time, and even a later curfew.

I knew Levi didn't volunteer because he believed that to be a useless task. For one, he was too short. Even though, technically, I was as tall as him, he is not built for tough carpentry, and he didn't want to.

The Training move onto more skills with the Blades. Then the killing of Titans. More school. So, for three months, from February to May, we were taught the simple basics of the Titans and killing them. I aced it all, and so did my friends.

Levi was ever still silent and away, unable to approach. I didn't even try.

Lucas and the rest of the 20 boys that volunteered went off to work everyday, and sometimes, we would see them walk back and forth, carrying lumber and miscellaneous items and tools. I heard screams of agony at night from the various blisters that formed under their skins. The ones who had already endured hard work before never complained once. Lucas was one of them.

While Levi was gone, I often spent Lucas's free time talking to him. It was quite enjoyable, learning about his life. I felt so embarrassed, knowing that I had a loving family at home, while he only had his father.

From what I heard, his Father was a retired soldier, after his mother died from sickness. Most of the kids here had parents who were soldiers. I was just someone who had an ambition, hoping that I could become braver...who knows...when I saw those people from the Scouting Legion, it felt...interesting.

His father sent him here to become a Military Policeman. By the looks of his grades, he was one of the top. Of course, with the exception of the other talented students around us. Lucas was short-tempered, but was easily friendly and if you got to know him, he could be a treasured friend. A strong leader, and an exceptional student.

I admired him a lot...to the point where you could say...people thought that I like him.

It all began with that incident.

Lucas and his friends were carrying lumber to the site from the forest. They had to carry heavy logs on their shoulders, and looked quite difficult. It was after I trained with Levi, (of course he was as cold and unfriendly as ever), and I was preparing to go back and rest up.

When I took a look at Lucas walking past, my jaw dropped dead. I mean...I guess...he was any teenage girl's dream, right?

Hot, dripping with perspiration, his shirt unbuttoned, walking past me. I blushed as I stood from afar. I looked away quickly, not knowing why I was feeling that way, and walked past him. I stopped.

Lucas, I think, noticed that I was flushed, for he turned red as well. I stuttered awkwardly and began walking away. He smiled and began to walk again too. Who knows what happened, but I think he tripped on a stone and went flailing head over heels.

_Thunk_. I heard the sound loudly, and a groan cut short. Worried, I rushed to his side. Knocked out cold. I noticed a spot of blood on his forehead, and the guilty log next to him.

"Aiaa! What to do?!" I frantically said to myself, looking around me to see that they all had left to the bunk. I quickly dabbed the blood off his head with the white lace handkerchief and with all my strength, supported his heavy frame upon my shoulders, trying to drag him along to the infirmary. It was not soon that Lucas awoke to see that he was half on my back, with me trying to carry him at an absurd speed to get help.

"W-What happened? Mizuki?!" He realized quickly and tried to get himself up, but failed and stumbled. I caught him and held on, supporting him. It was better, since he could at least maintain half his weight.

"Don't try to stand up! You hurt your head, so let's get it bandaged!" I said quickly and he nodded, still dazed. I took a deep breath and we straggled along to the infirmary. I noticed the others coming out of the bunks to head off to lunch, all clean and undressed. I was still in uniform, Lucas's blood on my shirt, drenched in both of our sweat, dragging along a male at least 50% more than my weight.

I saw all of them look at me funny. Levi especially.

I saw him pause, glance at me with a strange look in his eyes, and then turn quickly and leave. I wonder what he was thinking...

Was he jealous maybe? I waved the idea off quickly and saw Petra stare at me.

I smiled warily and he looked back to the half conscious Lucas to me and back to him again. I turned and moved even quicker, in which Lucas let out a pained groan. Arriving at the destination, the guards there quickly took him off of me.

"What in God's name happened?! Why is there blood on both of you? Are you hurt?"

"Ah...My friend Lucas Bertson here happened to fall, he's one of the construction volunteers, and got hit in the head with a log. Passed out for a bit, and just recently regained a bit of his consciousness. I carried him here, after witnessing the injury, and happened to get some of his blood on me. It was not an easy task, you see..." I trailed off and smiled to him, chuckling nervously. He nodded and carried Lucas away. I shivered, blushed at the events, and headed back to my bunk to clean my bloodied clothes. After I did, I headed off to the dining room.

Petra attacked me at once. The boys had returned for their usual dinner. I noticed several of them already getting up to leave. But, Petra attacked me, her blondish-red hair bouncing wildly.

"What were you doing with Lucas?! He was like- ALL OVER YOU!" Petra exclaimed excitedly. I winced and clamped a hand over her mouth, blushing.

"Quiet you! Aish! Lucas needed my help, so I helped him. Clumsy person..." I muttered and rolled my eyes. Petra narrowed her eyes at me before grinning widely.

"I know...you're blushing. Could it be..." She waggled her eyebrows. In attempt to stop her thinking I shook my head furiously and denied it.

"No! Of course not!" I said, stuttering, and tried to rid myself of my flushed face. I groaned as Petra continued her acts of realization about my love life. I peeked over at Levi. I kept my gaze low, because I jumped when I noticed he was staring at me. I blushed quietly to myself.

What? Did I just blush at Levi?! I shook my head vigorously once more. I glanced over again. He caught it. We held the gaze for a few seconds, before him narrowing his eyes and turning away. Almost immediately, he stood up loudly, making a show of clattering his dishes onto the tray and walking out the door. Just before he exited though, I saw him pause and look at me. He nodded and flicked his head towards the exit.

He was motioning for me to go with him. I was both excited and scared. The long lost friend that had abandoned me had called me up again...

I said a few words of farewell to Petra, who looked at me with sad puppy eyes, and I agreed to give her my muffin tomorrow after a long winded stare from her. She smiled and patted my hand. I laughed and petted her on the head, in which she growled in warning and glared at me. I retreated, though giving a warm smile as I left after Levi.

He was waiting on the far edge of the building, where nobody could see. He was standing impatiently, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. When he noticed I had arrived, he did nothing to acknowledge it.

"What took you so long?" he scoffed. The sound of his voice made my heart jump. It was so familiar, I nearly wanted to hug him. I smiled and pointed to the dining hall.

"Petra held me back before I came out. So what did you want?" I made my voice conceal my eagerness to talk with him this casually again. He stared at me before knitting his eyebrows in a frown and narrowing his eyes at me.

"You really ask that. Why were you helping Lucas? You could have called someone more sturdy to carry him to the infirmary. But, you had to make a show of pulling off this huge feat of helping a wounded comrade to the nurse." he said icily and I immediately get what he was at.

_He was jealous_. I nearly laughed, but frowned and sighed.

"He is my friend. Besides, would it hurt to help him? Unlike you, I am welcome to help people and is willing to be helped. And...Levi, I thought you said that you were never going to acknowledge me again, nevertheless speak with me with such a petty matter. Indeed, this is quite the strange topic to discuss on the fact of your words previously." I said knowingly, smiling. He-yes, indeed he did-blushed and shook his head, looking away.

"What." he only said, realizing he was caught. I sighed and went over to stand by him, looking up at the wonderful stars again.

"Levi, I really do want to be your friend."

He didn't respond.

"Why? I'm someone who will always be rude, cold, and someone who won't help Tutoring- Commander only convinced me to do it because I wanted to get better myself. Irwin looks forward to my skills. You shouldn't be close to me." he said coldly again and kicked a pebble by his foot.

I smiled gingerly, "You are someone...who is...very hard to approach. But...can be a kind person. You helped me by tutoring me. I am indebted to you, so let me help you, as the repayment. No matter how hard the times are- if you have a person close by your side, you will always feel better. That's how I proved myself stronger. With my younger sister in my heart, I always strove to become her 'Knight'." I said. He slowly turned his head to look at me. I smiled back at him and held up my pinkie finger.

"Promise that you'll never do it again. Build a barrier and never let anyone close, don't. Because I want to be your friend." I smiled brightly and he slowly held up his finger as well, the look on his face was hesitation, but it eventually turned to a small smile as he grasped mine.

"Okay." He said and shook.

"By the way, Levi, were you jealous? Did you want me to carry you to the nurse? I can give a try..." I said mischieviously, and he looked mortified that I had noticed his 'concerns'. I got ready to punch him, but he stopped my fist with his hand and made an annoyed sound.

"As ugly and as annoying as ever." He said in his signature voice with me. I grinned.

"Well, how rude and shitty you are, Sir Levi." He smiled gently and let go of my fist, and walked away. I let him go without running up to accompany him.

I sighed and walked back on my own, after examining a few of the bright stars above my head.

* * *

_Dear Mikasa,_

_I am really tired. The Exams are this weak. Two of the six days are physical tests! I hope my sessions with Levi have helped me. We're all good now. He's not a bad guy afterall! If you ever get to meet him, I think that you would find him extremely disgusting at first...but you will learn that he's not the person on the outside. I have managed to see the inside of him. _

_Lucas...everyone was saying that I really liked him, after my feat with him and the nurse's office. Boy! He was blushing and stuttering when he thanked me the other day! I just smiled and greeted him like normal. He is a nice guy and all...but i he's not my type. Weird. I think I'm being pulled into the girl's conversations! Ah! Help me, Mikasa! _

_To be honest...I actually sort of like Levi now. It's been over a year since I met him. I think he considers me a friend now, so I am okay. Levi_ _Rivaille...Hmm...-_

"Hey! Give it back!" I yelled at Levi as he quickly scanned my writings. I was blushing so hard, I think I could have been mistaken for a tomato. I quickly snatched back my memo, now nearly filled all the way, before he could read the last paragraph.

I hugged it dearly to my chest and glared at Levi.

"Didn't I tell you not to look through my stuff-since I'm a girl?!" I said to him and he just smirked.

"I think I saw the few last sentences there...Interesting..."

I turned stone cold.

"Oh? You're paling...that means... I was bluffing, but now I know that there is worth to those words." He said mischievously and I paled even further, gulping.

"NOOO!" I screamed as Levi lunged at me, ready to take the notebook from my hands. I curled up into a ball and clutched it. I felt his hands try to pry my arms apart.

"Hehehe, this is amusing..." he said as he slowly, but surely began to pry it apart.

"WHAT IN THE DEVIL'S NAME IS GOING ON?!" I heard the door slam open and the Commander pant heavily, his hawk eyes scanning the room. It latched onto the scene of Levi and I.

You see, it was quite a misleading position we were in.

I was hunched over, an expression of a mix between embarrassment and unwillingness, Levi, crouched over me, pulling my arms back, trying to grab a-hold of my 'chest' where I was clutching my notebook.

He looked utterly taken aback, before taking a deep breath and narrowing his eyes. I caught sight of Petra, who was blushing for me, and several other shocked bunkmates, who were staring with flushed faces at us. I turned to face Levi, who had an open 'O' of his mouth - equally embarrassed.

"Now, can you explain to me?" he asked dubiously.

I quickly pushed him off and smiled, chuckling nervously.

"Eh, Commander, He was just trying to get my notebook. Nothing else, so you can leave..." I said quickly and waved my notebook to show proof. Commander nodded quickly and quickly glared at Levi and left. After he closed the door, I turned to Levi to glare maliciously at him. He just shrugged and grinned.

He leaned really close to my ear and smiled.

"I really did read that last few sentences. Quite surprising...Hm. It seems your reaction just proves my point."

I turned both icy and bright red.

"N-No, right?"

"Yes," he leaned in to whisper, "You said you liked me, correct?"

I blushed so hard, I didn't know if I could be recognized as human. Levi leaned back and smirked at me. I was still burning with humiliation.

He then smirked hard at my expression and turned away. I slowly but mortified, turned to Petra.

"Oh god." I squeaked.

Petra smiled and said, "I knew you would." I just trembled and mentally screamed to myself.

**Chapter 2 END**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** _Hey! All you Shingeki no Kyojin fans! I am one too! I absolutely love it, and I am in love with Levi. Yeah, I totally doodle him everywhere there's a good drawing surface. Okay, totally not creeperish._

_Soo, I purposely made the time fly, because in the Manga/Anime, the whole 'Training Corp' was not entirely explained out. I put several of the flashbacks from the Manga to make it seem more realistic. Yeah. In the recent episodes, including the Special One (Kya, It's so cute!), it explained some of the details. I just recently realized there were seperate dorms for Girl and Boy. So I used up a few good scenes and humor to make it happen._

_I have no idea what happened when Levi was a lil' trainer, or if he was even a trainer. I just added the hint that he had a dark and corrupted past into his whole history and SHABAM! Perfect excuse. "It's okay, I'll love you." sort of thing. Meh._

_I'm also rushing it, because this was not intended to be a full blast love story! It was meant to be a nice, adventure and comedy one. New page for me. So, I'm trying to rush past all the lovey dovey scenes and into the real action, as I explained in my summary and my introduction in chap. 1, she is apparently 'Lost' in the world of TItans. How fun._

_I am still trying to make it fit somehow. If I missed anything and needed it to be edited/added, please, I'm welcome the fixations. Please review, support, and I'm am so thankful to those who have: **hikari-hime 01 (BTW, cute name. ;D), Endance, GothChick88, Aoi The Exorcist, sweetchill, Guest (Okay, I have no idea, but thanks. ^^), xLunaForeverx (sorry, it wouldn't let me do it properly), Creative Lunatic (congrats! You were the first!)**. Thanks to all who also VIEWED! At least it caught your attention. I am pitiful. I actually was surprised that not that many people wanted to see a Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfic!_

_Hmmm, I'm doing something wrong. If you see anything, please tell me._

_Thanks. Till next time. Rima._


	3. 3 Promise to Keep

_Hi! I'm so happy that you guys loved that last chapter! I got so many supporters, my god, I felt so happy! But- please review, okay~ Loves. ;)_

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Promise to Keep_**

I woke up to the sound of a screaming old man.

Well, the Commander to be exact.

He wasn't screaming...more like cursing the guts out of some poor construction worker. As you know, the whole 'dorm' thing was being redone, and there was lots of wood and materials involved. There was this really big machine that held a hole bunch of steel poles-for frames and skeletons and such- high in the air-suspended by a few ropes of steel. This was idiotically placed right above the current training grounds-and Commander was once again screaming for someone to move it.

I groaned and stuffed a pillow over my head. Yawning, I rolled over-and right off the edge. I fell to the floor, maybe a few good feet off the ground and hit with a loud thud. I yelped and rubbed my sore bum.

"Ow!" I screamed as I hit the ground and got up lazily. I shuffled to the bathroom and did my daily morning business.

Yawning, I exited the bathroom and shuffled to the cafeteria, where other students were shuffling in as well. It so happened that Levi had rejoined our little circle of friends.

"So, what's the occasion, Lone Ranger Levi?" Frankie asked.

"The whole corner thing was really getting boring." he said and said no more. I smiled and shoved his arm.

He just looked at me distastefully and shook his head. I just looked away and harrumphed.

"Is it me, or is it that Mizuki has gotten noticeably closer with Levi?" Petra whispered with Frankie. Frankie nodded and smiled, winking at me. I stiffened and shook my head. Just then, Lucas walked in with a bandage around his head.

"Oh, hey! Levi's back!" He said and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Ah! Thanks for yesterday! Because of you, I didn't die out there, bleeding to death!" he said and I smiled.

"It was nothing." I said and grinned. He blushed a bit and grinned back. Levi snorted and stood up, leaving. I rolled my eyes and got up to greet Lucas.

"Are you going back to work?"

"Yep! Then see you!" he said and headed off. I smiled to myself and exited after Levi.

I don't get him. Aish, it's not like we have any special relationship that he has to be all over what I do or not.

It's worse now that he's back to being the arrogant bastard than before.

We skimmed through lessons, me twirling my pencil and yawning. He raised his pencil to close my mouth. I noticed and glared at him. He stared back at me, his expression still calm, though his eyes intense.

I glanced over at Petra. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back and felt myself grow happier.

"Ackerman! Ral! No conversing in class!"

I stiffened and so did Petra. She quickly turned away. I winced to myself as the Instructor glared at us.

"Ten laps today, both of you."

I swallowed and slumped down in my chair, glancing at Levi. He smirked and turned to his studies. I scolded myself and continued in the lesson paper.

After class, we were sent out to run. It was better, since Petra was by my side. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes, sticking out her tongue in the direction of the schoolhouse.

"Did you see Levi laughing at me?" I said. Petra grinned and nodded.

"He's so funny, I think you like him back."

I stiffened and gagged.

"Wait, you think he likes me?!"

She nodded furiously. I thought about it. The jealousy with Lucas. The way he always seemed to pay attention to whatever I did. I blushed. Petra caught it and her eyes lit up. "So you do!"

I turned away and ran faster. She noticed and determined to hear it outright, ran faster to catch up.

"Admit it!" she said and I ran faster, continuing to ignore her. Once again, she ran up to me. This continued to do this until I sprinted as fast as I could, in which she could not keep up with her shorter legs. After I finished the ten laps, I waited for the huffing and puffing Petra. She walked unsteadily to me and I caught her.

"Mizuki...you...are...so mean!" she pouted. I laughed, but smiled, hugging her. She looked surprised at me before rolling her eyes, amused.

"I'm not mean, I'm just unwilling to answer that question."

"You have to! Or else I shall keep bothering you!" I groaned and turned abruptly to face Levi. He eyed me before moving out of the way. I just stared as he walked past me. He glanced at Petra and left. I looked bewildered at his presence and finally went up to Petra.

"Fine. I maybe like him...a tiny bit."

She grinned and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I'm sure you will have wonderful children." she said in a musical voice. I glared at her and threw my hands up in defeat. I was unable to stop her from her attempts to make Levi and I the couple of envy.

I ran off, Petra trailing me and we discussed the essence of life.

The months ran...and soon, we were skilled soldiers of the Corps. We had Summer break, then two more years...like a school. Soon, it was time for me to turn one year older. I was anticipating the package from Mother and Father.

Sure enough, it arrived exactly on my birthday. I had kept silent to myself the entire day, until finally, at the midst of dinner break, and for the rest of the day off, the blue wrapped package arrived at the table. Petra and Levi eyed me curiously.

"For you again, I think." the man said. I believed he was the one who gave me the Christmas package. I smiled to myself.

I untied the ribbon and opened the top of the box. My heart filled with warmth. Another picture was on the top. Apparently, they had made a cake, though I was not there to eat it. In a card, they had in big words: "Happy Fourteenth Birthday, Mizuki!" Mikasa looked significantly taller and bigger than the last time I checked. She was smiling brightly, and Father was grinning like an idiot. Mother once again smiled happily and pointed to the cake.

I opened the card.

"Read it!" Petra said excitedly.

"Mizuki: Congrats! You're Fourteen! It's your first birthday outside of home...Father is crying. He says that you should not get involved with boys. Mikasa got taller! So, make a wish, though the candles were blown out by Mikasa for you! Me, your mother, wants you to have another keepsake. Mikasa wants you to have a neck-tie. Father gave you another knife. I know right? He says: Defend yourself if anybody dare touches you. Have fun! Love, Mikasa, Mother and Father!"

I laughed and took out the knife, which was a smaller one. It fit in the palm of my hand, the little thing. Mikasa's neck-tie was red, with a brooch at the center. Finally, I got out the small red box at the bottom. Opening it, I immediately recognized it.

"Idiot, does she think I'm going to die or something?" I said softly. Petra stared with wide eyes at it.

"It's your mother's wedding ring, right?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

Petra smiled and got out a small necklace from her blouse. "I have it too, my mother died a while ago, so Father gave me it."

"I didn't know it was your birthday! Happy Birthday!" Petra said and hugged me. I smiled and patted her head.

Levi looked at me. I smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations." he said blandly. I smirked to myself. Our 'relationship' had barely budged since the incident with Petra. Our sessions seemed to be getting shorter, since I was getting better. So it was possible that they might stop all together.

I went to sleep, tucking my keepsakes in the bunk again.

* * *

"MIKASA!" I screamed, waking up in a panacea of panic.

I dreamed not about bloody titans, but my parents. It felt as if they were dead...how could they...blood on the walls.

The bile in my empty stomach rose. I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom, throwing open the door and hunching over the bowl, purging myself of the bitter substance.

I saw the cold hands of my parents and I purged again, smelling the metallic tang of blood from my dream. After I relieved my body of it's trembles, I sat back, wiping my mouth, unable to stop the tears from falling.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the concerned faces of Petra and Levi.

I choked, covering my mouth. Glancing at the toilet, I reached over to flush the contents. After a silent moment with my bizarre thoughts, I felt a sob escape my throat. What was this horrid torrent of images flowing towards me? I felt like my heart was being squeezed right out of my chest.

I slowly stood up and saw their concerned faces looking at me.

"Hey, you okay?" Levi asked softly. I tightened my eyes and saw the flash of crimson splatters again. My lip trembled as I shook my head. I saw a glimpse of his worried face as he looked behind him. I glanced at Petra, she took my hand and patted it comfortingly.

"If you're sick, I can take you to the infirmary." Levi asked. His soft voice had me completely trusting him. I shook my head, still unable to respond correctly.

"Hic-" was all I could do.

Levi led me outside, making sure he was blocking other's view of my face. Probably red and swollen from me vomiting twice, sobbing, and bloodshot from my shock. I was grateful towards him, surprised that he would be so thoughtful...

I successfully went to my bunk. Petra reached up and grabbed my uniform, handing it to me. I looked at her with such sincerity, I don't know if words could display my happiness of her companionship.

Levi took one glance at Petra and she nodded. She hurried me to the bathroom where she guarded the door from any peeking eyes or curiosity. I changed quickly and returned the favor for her. As soon as Petra was done, I saw Levi waiting by the door.

And they didn't even ask what was wrong. They just saw that I was in a mental breakdown...and helped me.

Levi and Petra led me to the dining hall, where we ate in a small table. I saw Lucas grab a piece of bread and wave to me. I smiled meekly before he disappeared.

_Finally,_ Levi brought it up.

"What was that all about?"

I looked down. He stiffened. "I-I mean, you don't have to answer."

I smiled a bit and shrugged, sighing.

"I don't know why...but I had this nightmare."

Levi looked at me, incredulous. He rolled his eyes. "All over a petty night-"

"My parents. My little sister...I don't know...but it seemed so real...like they something really bad was going to happen...then there was lots of blood..." I choked, looking straight into his eyes. "Then I saw their bodies...it was horrible..." I could not speak, I shut my eyes and shook my head.

He was silent. Petra looked at me with pitying eyes.

"It's just a dream, don't be disturbed by it." Levi said and Petra nodded. "Yeah, all of us have bad moments." she said and I smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

That day wore on, and I easily forgot about the nightmare.

That afternoon, Commander came to watch Levi and I.

We were sparring, with those weird dummies up, and trading blows. I had perfected the art of 3D Gear, my blades were simply extensions of my hands. Levi was like Godly over 9000 mode. I could never compare. Still, Commander looked impressed as I sliced the necks of two dummies in a row, all in one move. I glanced over. Levi smiled, but it quickly turned into a competitive grin as he de-necked _three_ in a row.

I frowned and hiked up my sleeves, giving my arm a good roll.

"We'll see about that, Sir Rivaille!" I said and took a deep breath.

Oh yeah...forgot to say...but...

Commander was showcasing us to the entire Trainee Corps. No pressure, right?

I stood low on the ground, my heels off the ground, ready to pounce, my calves taut. I bent down, shot the line, and leaped gracefully. Three Titans popped up around me. I twisted my lower body, keeping my arms to the right while gaining altitude, when I was high enough, I took a deep breath and dived down. Upon nearing the first, I spun to increase velocity and aimed by blades.

_Slash_!

With that, I struck down the three. I did note that the last needed to be deeper cut. Commander noticed my pursed lips and nodded. I heard oohs and ah's through the crowd. Levi did not jeer at me or laugh, instead, he smiled proudly and gave me a thumbs up.

I was taken back. I looked away quickly, hiding my blushing cheeks. Commander glanced back and forth between us. Levi once again showcased his graceful moves, and even I looked up with admiration, my eyes shining brightly.

While in midair, I saw him look straight at me, his eyes burning with intensity. I smiled, giving him my encouragement. He sliced off a Titan expertly, aiming at all the debilitating spots. I nodded and kept note.

Once it was at end, Commander talked to the Corp about the skills of these fine soldiers, something about us being models...blah...blah...blah. I just stared at Levi the entire time, trying to figure out what he was thinking under that expressionless mask of his.

He flicked his eyes toward me and caught my stare. I quickly adverted it and stared away. He chuckled.

"Then, I would also like to announce the proudest moment of Trainee Corp History." Commander gestured to Levi.

"Rivaille Levi has graduated early from Trainee Corp to join the Scouting Legion under Commander Irwin Smith! He will be under his wing. Congratulations to our new upper class man! You shall all treat him as a man of respect. He is by far, the top of the class, the best breed among all. Humanity's greatest weapon."

The words struck like a wrong chord to me. I looked over at him, surprise on my face. He just gave a flash of a smile.

Later that day, many barraged him.

"Levi! You're already going to be in the Scouting Legion?!"

"Wow! That's amazing!"

I was not completely shocked, I mean, he came into the Trainee Corp because of the Scouting Legion. Levi sat down next to me, yawning.

"My, too many questions." I poked at my food.

"When are you leaving?" I asked sullenly. He looked at me, surprised.

"You sound depressed. Could it be...you enjoyed my company?" He said. I just pouted and shoved potatoes into my mouth.

"Somewhat. You shall be missed." I mumbled. I blushed. Levi grinned.

"Next month, no worries. Well...officially. I will still be around here-as your instructor. But other than that, I'm leaving tomorrow." He said. I looked downcast...but then I perked up again.

"Wait. You said you were staying here until next month...in the afternoons, to instruct me?" I said, my eyes brightening.

He nodded.

"Yes...I'll be out of the dorms. The only time you'll see me is in the afternoons...one or two hours of tutor. You won't see me when I'm on missions though." he said. I nodded. He looked at me curiously.

"But...why are you so ecstatic about me being able to see you? Could it be...?" He smiled slyly. My eyes widened as I stuttered.

"W-What?! W-What are you t-talking about?!" I said, looking furiously at the table top. He let out a chuckle and I sighed.

"They probably treat you like a kid, since you're so young graduating from her so early..." I said.

He laughed at that.

"Do you know how old I am?"

I looked up, surprised. I took a good look at him. He was a bit taller than me...but I'd say he was the same age as me. "The same age as me."

He looked quite offended at that. "Wrong...I feel a bit hurt you think I look like a kid."

"I'm 19."

I looked at him, my mouth wide open. I shook my head, unable to grasp the idea. If I remembered correctly...he put on that form when we first joined...18. It was a faint memory, one I had forgotten very easily...

"No way! You're 5 years older than me!" I said, shocked. I looked around us. Petra was off helping errands. Everyone was engrossed in their own conversations to notice what he said.

"Does anyone know?" I said. He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter if they did."

"So...you are going..." I said. I smiled softly. "Then I hope the best of you. One day, I'll call you 'Heichou'!"

Levi looked at me, surprised. He smiled a bit too, looking away. (Blushing?!)

"So, Levi-Heichou, I hope you can become the best...so I can always have someone to look up to." I said. He smiled kindly and took my hand. I blushed, looking up, surprised.

"Heh. Then, my subordinate, you have to follow my every word." he said, and I nodded. He held onto it tightly, a bond of trust.

I felt myself grow warmer...not on the outside...but inside my heart...like a growing sense of...caring? Affection?

I don't know...but I was sure I probably liked Levi. Petra and her ways...

* * *

The next day, I didn't see him at that bunk. All his things were removed. That last night, I had spent a few hours of meticulous stitching to achieve something...

"W-where's Levi?" I asked to Commander early in the morning, having successfully missed his point of leaving. I hunched over, panting.

Commander looked at me, surprised. Then he smiled.

"Over to the Scouting Barracks. I can lead you there." he said. I shook my head. He had noticed the little red package in my hands...he pointed in the direction of it. I had passed it before, noticing the sullen faces of those who had left for the missions...it was constantly losing it's members...so I could only feel misery and pain coming from it.

I ran, looking wildly for the head of Levi. It was still early in the morning, but the people were already up and about. I passed the entrance, nobody even stopping me. Racing past all the stables, all the weapon houses, all the equipment armory, I finally saw the bouncing head of black.

He walked up to two higher-ups, almost nearing them. I recognized one of them...my heart jumped. He was the man that had brought me the dreams of joining the Trainee Corps...Irwin Smith...

"Levi!" I yelled. Startled, he looked behind him. Levi was shocked to see me, running towards him. I reached him before he reached the others...

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking at me. I smiled, still panting.

I shoved the red package at him, wrapped in ribbon. He fumbled with it against his chest. I lowered my head, blushing.

"Please accept this gift! It's a parting gift, and I hope you to really have a good time!" I said and he took it. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hey, I told you I don't-"

"No! Take it. Goodbye." I finally said and smiled, taking a deep breath.

I leaned over and gently gave him a squeeze. No waiting for his reaction, I turned and ran past the barracks and armory, the stalls and past the entrance.

I smiled to myself though.

I had taken a sneak peek behind me...and saw him smiling at the present.

A certain joy blossomed inside of me...a deep happiness...something that made me smile ear to ear.

I jogged back to the dining hall, meeting Petra, grinning wildly.

"Well, what's got you grinning like an idiot?" she asked merrily. I just laughed and leaned close to her ear.

"I'm just happy..." I said. she pursed her lips and looked at me, trying to figure out what my happiness was for...she stared suspiciously into my eyes, and I just smiled. Petra looked even closer, leaning in, and she suddenly grinned, as if she figured it out.

"It's Levi isn't it?" she said.

I blushed, my breath catching in my throat for no apparent reason. Then I smiled sheepishly. She grinned even bigger.

"M-Maybe..." I said. Her eyes lit up like diamonds.

* * *

That afternoon, I didn't catch Levi. I hope he liked his gift, however...

I went to sleep, a bit depressed. I turned to face the bunk where he slept previously. The emptiness left me feeling a bit heartache-ey.

I stared at the log for today's letter to Mikasa and smiled.

_Dear Mikasa..._

_A girl's feelings are strange. They fall in love with the most strange of people...a particularly interesting person who happens to have left today. Love...what a strange thing it is. Remember when I said he was a big meanie idiot? Then...I saw his heart...it was not stone...but rather...simply an encasing of stone. Inside, was treasure far more precious...since he had hid it away inside of that case._

_So Mikasa, fall in love with someone...but don't judge them at first...get to know him, find out what his heart is really like. Find a guy who will always smile, laugh, and hug you whenever you need it._

_Levi isn't like that...but he's the sort of person who will be there when you need it. _

_It's strange...my little letters to you summarizes the feelings of me to him, over the past year..._

_I love you. Mizuki._

I didn't mention the dream to her.

* * *

Levi watched as the form of Mizuki disappeared around the corner. He stared at the little box in his hands. He sighed, tucking it in his pocket. Levi then turned to face the two people.

"Greetings, Commander Smith, Captain Hanji." he said and bowed slightly. They grinned, the woman especially.

"I see you have a girl after you...nice." she said. Levi frowned, but flushed slightly, for he couldn't help it.

"She's just a close friend." he mumbled.

"That's what they always say..." Hanji said in a singsong voice. Levi rolled his eyes and felt the lump in his pocket again.

Irwin cleared his throat and Levi stood straighter.

"Rivaille, welcome to the Scouting Legion. We'll get you accustomed to it with Hanji Zoe here. You will be in her squad, seeing that your skill is quite above average, and more than most of the members here. What a envy you'll be."

Levi nodded and glanced at his new Captain. She grinned and gave a little friendly wave.

What to do in this strange, unclean world...

Irwin left for his duties and Levi followed Hanji to the stables.

She showed him the stable master, and the horses, and hoped he knew how to ride. He nodded, though he did recall the fact that he barely knew. Still, he shrugged. Then, to the weaponry houses, the armory.

"In the next few weeks, I'll can be your instructor. Usually, the recruits after graduation require an actual classes they take, to understand the lay-out of the Legion, and you, are very lucky, so I'm sure we can move at your pace. We'll time it, since Irwin's planning an Expedition right after we see you fit." Hanji said to him. Levi nodded, though surprised that they would add him in so soon.

He wasn't scared of dying.

The day ended with the first failure of Rivaille Levi. It turns out, that the excellent soldier was not very good on horseback. In fact, to put it in terms, he sucked.

Levi was assigned a new room. Yes, a whole room to himself. It was quite sad, because they always had new rooms open...on account that their occupants seemed to disappear quite frequently.

He set down his items and took off his jacket and uniform. Sighing, he jumped onto the bed. He winced as a sharp edge in his pocket poked at his flesh.

He then remembered the little gift box that he got from Mizuki. He took it out, unwrapping the ribbon and red paper, finally opening it.

Levi stared at the white fabric. He took it out, and it unfolded to it's full size. He quickly recognized as a neck-tie. One of those frilly cravats... He smirked, tying it on and adjusting it, staring in the mirror.

"Quite dashing indeed." he said to himself.

Levi smiled to himself, silently thanking Mizuki...it was the first time he was ever grateful to that girl...the first time he felt a certain kindness towards her. It was the first time he had also ever accepted a gift...

* * *

I woke up to the sound of emptiness...Sighing...I removed myself wearily from bed, dragging my feet.

The days wore on similar to this...Turns out...Levi wasn't allowed to instruct me anymore. So Petra became my training partner. It was interesting...it wasn't Levi saying that my techniques were wrong...but me observing the techniques on Petra.

She was very good, in fact, there was little mistake, but she still had the mistakes I did the beginning of the Levi Training Hell.

Commander approached me on the topic.

"Levi's not able to tutor you anymore...but I think you are no longer in need of it. Congratulations, you are no longer part of his instruction."

I nodded.

"Will I ever see him again?"

"Probably not until you graduate-and that's if you wish to be in the Scouting Legion. I think he'll make an exception to see you though..." Commander said with a grin. I gaped open mouthed...

I sighed. But why was I asking these silly questions again?

"Aish!" I said and shook my head furiously. I'm filling myself with useless things...

One week passed. Then two. Then one more. It was same routine. I did catch a few glimpses of him. He was walking in same lead with Smith. I was thoroughly impressed. He walked with his head high, equal among the highers.

But it looked quite funny, since he was so short. They were a head taller than him. Whenever he passed, he glanced around. Then, his eyes locked onto mine.

I grinned and waved. He looked startled, but awkwardly raised a few fingers as a greeting. I just laughed.

I think I saw Irwin and the others look in my direction. They looked at me, surprised, then back to Levi. They grinned. He scowled.

But the only thing that made me smile the brightest was seeing that he wore my present. Every single time I saw him. It made butterflies fly in my stomach, a pleasant flutter, an explosion of warmth that spread to my fingertips...

* * *

The door swung open.

The man on one side looked at the three men on the other side.

The man on the inside gaped open mouth at the smiling three men on the outside.

The man had barely any time to say anything. The men on the other side raised an ax and slammed it into the man's chest. A scream erupted from inside.

"Run, Mikasa! Run!" Was the scream.

There was a woman. She grappled at the man's arm, trying to hold back the ax.

The girl stood there, motionless, staring at the floor, where a growing puddle of dark liquid seemed to be getting closer to her feet.

A scream was cut off short. The girl looked up to see the woman fall, the strange substance flowing freely from what seemed to be her head.

She slowly looked back up at the ax-man. She didn't even whimper as he frowned, shrugged, and punched her across the face.

Pain erupted from her cheek, spreading like a nuclear explosion across her face, and blackness welcomed her.

* * *

"Eren, I hope you get along well with Mikasa, alright?" The young boy nodded wearily.

Dr. Jaeger swung open the door, surprised at it's opening so easily. He dropped his bag, his eyes widening.

"What in God's name...?"

* * *

I squirmed. In my seat, it felt so uncomfortable, an itch spreading across my bum.

Finally, the bell rung. We flew from our seats outside. I jumped in excitement, finally free from the long and tedious study.

It was time for our daily call, with the Commander...then the usual independent or partner training. I nearly fell asleep in the daily rants.

"Humanity shall benefit from your blah blah blah."

"You shall become better with your blah blah blah."

"And the Titans will blah blah blah."

"Welp. Off you go."

I caught sight of Petra, then smiled as we walked off, glancing around.

"Say...I'm so tired." I said, yawning. She nodded.

"I barely had a wink, studying for the finals...I completely forgot until Frankie reminded me at the last minute!" Petra said, he eyes glistening with ferocity. I chuckled.

"I don't study..."

Petra pouted, and playfully punched me in the arm. I pretended to be severely hurt from the strike, and deliberately put on the greatest in-pain face I could muster, gasping. Petra knew I was joking, and played along.

"Oh god! What did I do?!" She said in the sing-song voice. I got up and laughed.

I didn't even notice Commander talking to the regular messenger, then pointing at me. I was busy looking at the sky.

"They should get us inside, it's about to rain." I said. Petra looked up, rubbed her fingertips together, and took a deep breath. She nodded.

"Indeed, I can feel the humidity and the the pressure in the air..."

I just then noticed that the messenger walked up to me. I smiled, but his face was unusually grim. Maybe he had a bad day?

"Hello, sir!"

"Ackerman, correct?"

I nodded slowly. His voice was a strange, high pitched squeak. An uneasy voice. I was confused, but I noticed a small letter in his hands.

I took it, and he smiled softly, sorrow in his eyes. I was even more confused.

"So sorry." He said quietly, and patted my shoulder. It was then that I was completely baffled. Petra looked at me and shrugged.

"Maybe he thought he had bad breath and he was sorry for you?" Petra said in attempt to remedy my confusion. I shrugged, smiling at her suggestion.

I looked at the vanilla colored envelope. _Grisha Jaeger_. I looked thoughtfully at it, from Dr. Jaeger?

I opened it, and slid out the piece of paper, noticing his handwriting.

I slowly unfolded it, and began reading in my head.

The more I read, the more my stomach acid churned. The more I read, the more my small smile disappeared.

_Mizuki:_

_How are you? I hope your studies are going well. There is no easy way to say this, so please brace yourself. Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman were found brutally murdered in their mountain cottage. Ackerman Mikasa was found in a nearby abandoned cottage, tied and gagged, with the three culprits, who were bandits and human traffickers. She was injured and seemed to be in a daze of shock. Along with another person, Mikasa and that person attacked the three culprits, successfully killing them. I assume it was out of defense. Mikasa Ackerman was and the person were found an hour later, with me._

_This is probably a lot to take in. I'm very sorry for this incident. I was scheduled to check up on the family, and when I arrived, the scene of your parents were before me. There is no other terms I can use to make this seem less frightening for you, but you know I'm a very straightforward person anyways. They were found dead, and most likely killed that very day, on the 17 of May. By the time you get this letter, I would've settled this matter. Mikasa shall be in my care along with Eren and Carla. Please do not worry, I have done the paperwork, and now, I am a legal guardian for both of you. A 'Parent'. We are very sorry of this, it is beyond tragedies._

_I have also asked for you to take a short break from your studies to attend the funeral and to mourn. Please, in the coming days, I shall bring Mikasa to visit, and you can spend your rage and angst on any questions or concerns you wish to say to me. I'm very sorry._

_Continue, until I can come to take you. I'm sure the Commanders and Officers shall be very sympathetic and understanding for your circumstances._

_Sincerely, and with all my Love, Dr. Jaeger_

I gaped at the paper.

All my emotions in a boiling pot could not describe what I felt. I was too mortified to cry. My heart felt like a billion blades had pierced through it.

I gripped the sheet, trembling. I heard a rumble above me.

"Mizuki..."

I realized Petra had been calling my name for awhile.

I looked up, my face filled with a hollowness.

"Are you okay?"

I could not speak. Petra finally decided to lead me, my empty shell, across the field before it began pouring.

I only wanted to stay out there.

Petra led me inside the great big hall, used by all the Forces, but the Military Police central hall was inside the inner wall.

She sat me down, and I only clutched the paper, staring at the words again.

My hands shook. Levi saw me, he was across the hall. Petra ran over to him, stating her worries about me, her frantic motions and face received a startled look from Levi, in which they came over to me. I still did not speak.

They only saw me, staring at this piece of paper, a look of pure horror etched upon my face. I noticed the Commander looking at me in pity. I nearly retched at his stare. I swallowed, finally bringing down that paper.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" I finally heard as I let my sense of hearing return.

I looked up, my soulless eyes piercing through Levi, who had uttered the question.

I saw Commander come over, and tapped me on my shoulder.

"There is some people who want to see you." He said quietly, I did not respond, just nod, and got up, realizing it must be Dr. Jaeger.

Mikasa. It could be Mikasa as well.

I saw him standing, an umbrella folding in, someone standing behind him.

He approached me, his face full of grim and sorrow.

"You got the letter today, I heard, so I rushed over quickly. I didn't even mind the rain. Mikasa, she's here." He said quietly. Mikasa stepped away from behind his great rain coat.

My voice choked. Yet, the tears did not well.

I noticed that Levi and Petra, as well as others, were staring at me. But the hall was busy and active, full of conversation and people.

I looked at Mikasa...She looked so thin, frail...filled with this lost sense. Her eyes were no longer lively, but full of this deep, intense pain. My heart wrenched painfully inside my chest. A red scarf wrapped itself around her throat. She got taller. Her face was emotionless, just an empty canvas. I choked.

"Mizuki...Nee..." she said softly. I knelt so I could look up at her face. She looked down and held my face. I saw tears well upon her little eyes, spilling over, hitting my own cheeks.

"Mizuki Nee!" she wailed softly, clutching my head, sobbing into my shoulders and hair. I held my hands around her slim waist, so fragile.

I parted, standing, hugging her fully. She sobbed into my torso.

My pained face still did not drip with tears.

I looked up, Mikasa still clutching my body.

"Dr. Jaeger...it was only coincidence that you came after the incident, correct?" I said weakly.

He looked nearly hurt, but nodded.

"I had no idea about it..."

I suddenly grew angry. If only he came a bit earlier, would Mikasa's innocence be the same? Would my parents never have to suffer that horrible fate?

"WHY?!" I screamed. People looked at me.

"Hit me if you want. If it makes you feel better." he said softly. His face was grim ad set, light glinting off of his spectacles. Mikasa trembled under my booming voice.

She let go, and I grabbed a fistful of his collar, clenching tight.

It was then that the tears exploded from my face. I let my rage fill into my fists.

"WHY?! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT THEY'RE DEAD! THAT MIKASA'S...Mikasa's..." People looked at me, startled. Levi stared wildly. Commander looked shocked.

I coudn't take it anymore. His jaw clenched.

I raised my fist and swung it hard across his jaw. A snap and his head went back. Commander gasped, taking a step.

"More. It's because of me, right?"

"Damn right!" I yelled, punching his face the other way, and his glasses flew off, hitting the ground. They did not break. People rushed over to stop me in my madness. But I had already stopped.

I heard Mikasa back away, looking at me in fright.

It was her that stopped the next one.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" I looked at Mikasa, my fist raised, the other grabbing his collar. Dr. Jaeger's nose bleed onto the floor. I stared in horror at my sister's face.

Pure. Terror. It hit me that she had watched our parents...butchered before her eyes. And hitting Dr. Jaeger, one who had offered her into his home, was the same motions as killing again.

It struck me like a slap in the face. I choked, sobbing, letting go, leaning back, falling, I sat there, on the ground, my heart in pieces. muttering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again.

Mikasa looked up at the nose-bleeding and bruised faced Dr. Jaeger. I saw Commander and others rush to Dr. Jaeger's side, Mikasa's...

"Sir, are you alright?"

He nodded.

"It's not her fault, it was me that provoked her. I believe it was for the good of her..." He said quietly. With that, I let out a long wail into the roof, tears and snot streaming down my face.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I wailed.

Dr. Jaeger looked at me in pity. He bent over, retrieved his glasses, and set a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright. I'll be your father. Carla will be your mother. You've got Eren and Mikasa. They're safe."

I looked at him, stopping mid sniff, hiccuping.

"Hic-B-But what about, Hic, what about, Hic, W-What about Mother, Father? Where are they?" I said, more tears streaming. I could not contain myself. It was pitiful.

He wiped his nose, and started smiling, almost laughing.

"My, what a nice hit you got! Quite the soldier!" He said. I stopped, just hiccuping. I just stared at him in bewilderment as he grinned, his bruised face still smiling.

Dr. Jaeger helped me up, but I turned to Mikasa. She trembled as I touched her. I retreated, but she quickly took my hand again.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa." I said. She once again held tightly to me.

I turned to Commander.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused, whatever punishment is necessary, I shall take it." I said, bowing my head low.

He laughed. I looked up.

I was stricken with fear, but his face said only grief for me.

"No need...I understand. Take your leave. When you come back, I better not hear another peep." He said gruffly. I nodded.

"I"ll be right back, before we leave okay?" I said quietly, petting Mikasa. Others sighed, but stared warily at me. Apparently, I had made quite the ruckus.

I headed to Levi and Petra. They looked at me in pure pity.

"I just heard from Smith. I"m sorry for loss. Nice moves, though. Feel better." Levi said, his face unable to make a smile, but an awkward half-frown.

"Thanks."I said smally, eliciting a slight smile as I leaned my head against his shoulder for a moment.

I did manage to see Levi looking at Petra in question to what to do with a mentally and soulfully scarred girl against your shoulder. Petra just smiled and did a motion. Levi awkwardly patted me on the back. I got up to ease his embarrassment.

Petra gave me a long hug. I smiled. The sad sort.

With that, I left with Jaeger and my little sister.

* * *

Carla gave me a long hug when I entered the home with a red and puffy-eyed face. She held me tightly as I clutched her dress. She was the closest to a mother now, as she's always been. Eren stared at me from the corner, where his bright eyes surveyed my uniform with great interest.

She made me eat, though my appetite was very low. I sat next to Mikasa, where she was the same. Eren, however, slurped noisily. And in which, he was served a slap on the head from his frowning mother.

I had not showered or bathed when we ate dinner, seeing that Carla insisted I get some sustenance in myself. Jaeger agreed with his rumbling belly and I managed to get a crooked smile across my face.

So, little Eren observed my clothes. The uniform, that is.

"I have to call her sister?" he said, trying to disguise his wariness.

"No, but it would feel more welcome, Eren." Grisha said. Eren looked curiously at me, and I smiled softly. He pointed at my uniform.

"You're in the Trainee Corps!" he said excitedly. I nodded.

"What do you do?"

"I train."

"Train for what?"

"To become a soldier."

"Do you kill Titans?"

"Only in the Scouting Legion."

"Have you killed one? I know that Titans eat us."

"No, But I can."

His eyes got big. I got a glare from Carla and I smiled weakly.

"Oi, because of you, Eren was watching the Scouting Legion when they came in. It's horrid."

I looked down. Grisha glared at his wife.

"Carla, you shouldn't blame the poor girl." he said intently. Carla widened her eyes and began sputtering all sorts of apologies.

I smiled.

"Anyways...What of Eren?"

"Are you sure?"

"Why not, I might give him some advice."

"Agh! Tell him that it's terrible, that it's the worst, to not join this thing. His dream is to be in the Scouting Legion! Can you believe it? He's going to die!"

"Mom!" Eren whined. I smiled.

"Eren, it's not bad. Just...very dangerous." I said, making my voice very low and dark, trying to scare him. His eyes widened to the size of saucers. He quivered in his seat, and Carla smiled gently.

"Don't give him nightmares, dear." She said. I just laughed. Grisha smiled at me.

"I'm glad your mind's elsewhere. Just be sound, we'll attend the funeral in a few days, then you can relax, and go back. Or stay, if you want!" He said.

I smiled, then Levi's head popped up, along with Lucas and Petra and all my friends...

"I'd rather stay with my friends..I love them to death." I said quietly, though Levi's head was a constant pop up. Like some really persistent ad. (Haha, this is Rima's joke, not Mizuki's...)

Grisha grinned.

"Well, I did see that very handsome boy hugging you in the corner."

I nearly erupted the soup from the opening in my face. Not to mention the bulging, drop-jaw eyeballs.

"Ohhh, do I sense some nice romance?" Carla said.

A picture of Father's scolding and disapproving face appeared. I frowned, growing sullen.

"Father wouldn't have wanted me to do that..." I said softly, my throat beginning to close.

Grisha grew silent.

"Nonsense. This old man says a nice boy can be taken my Mizuki. Besides, I saw that he was in the Scouting Legion, alive. Strong, fit. It very only says that he's a good one." At the mention of the Scouting Legion, Eren's ears perked up.

I smiled softly, but still poked my potatoes glumly.

Throughout the dinner, I had noticed my silent sister, staring and observing Eren with a sense of protectiveness... I realized that the scarf was not hers, but Eren's. I smiled...the two seemed somewhat closer.

That night, I stood shivering in the shower. I was only trying to hide myself. I'm not sure if the sound of water can conceal any sobs that escaped from me. All I knew was that my heart felt like no other wound could be as painful as this.

My parents were gone.

The father, who had cared so much for me...and now was gone.

The mother, who always looked after me...and now was gone.

Mikasa, who's bright smile was so dear to me...and now was gone.

I had lost everything.

The only thing that kept me strong, was fulfilling the dream of my little sister, who now only had me to rely on. I was so grateful to Eren, who had seemingly helped her. I was so grateful to Carla and Grisha, for providing me with comfort, with protection for my sister...

That night ended with me, curling up in the sheets, clutching Mikasa close to me.

* * *

After two weeks, I returned. The funeral was brief...I had one last look at their coffin. They had not allowed me to see their faces, since it was apparently too horrid for me to look at.

The tears in the shower were the last that were shed over the loss. Right after the funeral, I hugged Mikasa, leaving her with a few kisses, showed Eren my full uniform, and went away to my studies.

My heart...seemed so empty.

Mikasa watched me, the green jade pendant around her hands, her eyes beginning to glow once more.

If it were possible, watching the sight of my sister growing warmer, my heart managed to repair a few of it's numerous wounds.

Thinking of Levi, somehow, it healed even more...

I blushed.

I arrived at the Great Hall. Commander greeted me, a firm look in his eyes, and I nodded, returning the stare. I caught Levi's glance from the other side of the room.

"So, I expect much." was all he said. Position set, I stood pin straight.

"Yes, Sir!"

After the being once more accepted by the Commander, I turned, looking upon Rivaille.

I noticed his stride was taller somehow. He smiled briefly when I approached him.

"Are you alright?" he asked awkwardly. I smiled, nodding. I placed a hand over my chest, a soft glow in my eyes.

"Life is full of miseries. It cannot be avoided. I thank you for your sympathies...How are you?" I said, smiling, concealing my angst.

He grinned, proudly shining his eyes.

"In the past two weeks, while you away, Commander Smith led us on an Expedition. It was very brief, due to me on board. But the whole point of it was for me. After the mission, I successfully earned his praise. I'm officially your Heichou." He said. I gawked at him, grabbing his hands and eyes widening.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you! Then, I must be off, Levi-Heichou!" I said and waved as I went to enter my quarters. He was left alone, but I caught his smile.

Levi, One day, I'm sure I'll be as strong as you. It's not a matter of envy or not...it's a matter of my feelings.

* * *

Year Two:

We were good Titan killing machines. I'd say we'd kick some ass.

* * *

Final Year; We could graduate early, but we'd have to go to the Garrison. Some people opted, but others wished to be better, or simply in the Scouting Legion or, the most part, the Military Police.

Year Three:

As an almost Sixteen Year old, I smiled to myself.

I stayed, along with the best of the students.

Of course...It was for the best.

This year was the most exciting of my life. I watched as my life began anew. Arising from the old, and I could feel my dream within my fingertips.

We stood there, our backs tall, our heads now several inches taller, faces set and grown, now young men and women.

Our fists lay for humanity over our Chests.

"Today, The 102nd Training Squad shall Graduate as full trained soldiers-For Humanity. It is in your hands to take this skill and benefit your fellow humans. There are three Factions in which you can join. One. The Garrison. The Garrison Protect and defend the walls, they also handle any Titan interference first, since they handle the walls. Two. The Scouting Legion. Brave men and women journey to the dangerous environment of the outside world, where they seek to learn more about the strange creatures as Titans and their strange world. Three. The Military Police. As you know, only the top ten Graduates are allowed to enter. The Military police serve the Monarch directly, protect the townspeople, and is by far, the easiest and safest job."

Commander went through the line.

"First! Mizuki Ackerman."

"Second! Lucas Bertson."

"Third! Petra Ral."

"Fourth! Riko Alaster."

"Fifth! Marcus Harrings."

"Sixth! Frankie Reynolds."

"Seventh! Denis Garret."

"Eighth! Peter Parker." (Lol, if you get it.)

"Ninth! Bruce Wayne." (Still...)

"Tenth! Goku Son!" (I really just wanted to make up some names...so why the hell not? But I highly doubt he'd be in tenth place...)

"With that, The 102nd Trainees Squad are officially graduates!"

I held myself, and finally let my breath go, looking up to see myself filled with happiness, the pain of my chest let out.

That day, a big celebratory party was held. Levi was known as Humanity's Greatest Weapon. Can you believe it? Levi! I barely saw him in the past two years...skims and glances. But every time, he always wore my present. And surprisingly, on my birthday, he managed to give me a small gift.

On my fifteenth, he gave me, through the use of the mail-messenger, who I had frequently seen and knew me well, named Gerald, a small gift wrapped in blue. I opened it and grinned. A small and minuscule thing...It meant the world to me. It was a clip. It could be used as a brooch or a hair accessory. I was utterly oblivious to how he knew a girl's tastes. Most likely asking help of some woman upperclassman...

* * *

Levi looked at the calendar again...he shook his head and waved it away.

Why was he thinking of that girl so much all the time? He sighed and pulled on his cravat. Again, he thought of her.

He went out the door, many greeting him formally now. Irwin saw him and gave him a wave. He bowed in respect and gave a curt nod. Hanji grinned when she saw her associate. Levi rolled his eyes at the lively lady and continued onto his way.

Today was the regular check-up day. The expedition was nearing, and the supplies and equipment, along with food and travel wagons must be ample. He was one of the trusted to this situation. In the last year...his fame had grown from his amazing skill, agility, and of course...the Neat Freak King.

Immaculate as ever, he went to the supplies Manager. Hanji was paired with him for this one. They began calculating costs and numbers.

"50 Horses, 5 Wagons..." he heard his partner say aloud. She continued with the counting. Levi held the list, where the supplies were shown in stock. He had to see whether it was enough, as well as the exception of the supplies needed to remain at base, along with extra supplies.

Levi, unusually, was not paying attention to his task. But rather, thinking of something else, some_one_ else.

He was half-way to the paper, his pen not checking or calculating. Levi was just standing there, a face full of thought, his brows furrowed.

"50 sets of 3D-"

Hanji glanced at Levi, who was lost in trance, staring off into an unknown dreamland. He was not paying attention.

"Hey, Levi!"

Levi snapped his head up, looking at his partner, realizing in horror that he was busy thinking of other things.

"Ah, Please forgive me...my mind is full of things..." he muttered, though not really sorry. After all, despite Hanji being his senior in terms of experience and years, in rank, Levi was her equal.

Hanji frowned. But, her eyes sparked up.

"What are you thinking about? May I be of help, to riddance of your useless thoughts?" She said.

Levi glanced warily at her, thinking hard, and nodded his head.

"You might be the best person to consult, actually."

Hanji's eyes lit up.

"Really?! I'm so glad! Tell, tell!" she said excitedly.

Levi hesitated before finally letting it slip.

"I have a, uh, friend, a close friend who's birthday is coming up. I don't know what to get for that person's birthday." he said slowly. Hanji looked at him.

"Why ask me? Why not Irwin or any other person?"

Levi looked away.

"Because she's a girl."

Hanji grinned. Her eyes grew brighter.

"A Girl! Levi has a crush!"

"Shut up! She's just someone that's helped me a lot. She gave me a present, and I just want to give back. All said." He said angrily. Hanji still smiled slyly.

"I know...It's that one Ackerman girl, right? I hear she's number one! Your ex-student. Cute, very. Now, it depends, is she a person who you want to impress? What does she like?"

Levi frowned. It was more complicated that he'd expected.

"Aish! I told you...It's not that I like her..." He trailed off. Somehow...it felt wrong to say that...could it be...?

Hanji smiled.

"Then, just get her something she can remember you by everyday, like her present," Hanji said pointing to his cravat, "But with a Girl's sense in mind. Like a hair clip or something."

Levi nodded thoughtfully. He thanked Hanji and set off.

Hanji stared in the dust of her partner.

"B-But we have to finish..." She sighed, and smiled for the happiness of her little junior.

* * *

I smiled. I wore it everyday. I wore it mostly in my hair since Mikasa's neck-tie came with a brooch attached.

It was adorably feminine somehow...and I still wonder how he could have figured it out... It was a heart, a shiny black stone, enveloped in a scalloped gold, with little hearts hanging off of it in silver chains.

I really wonder how he got it...

(FYI, he asked the store. I asked him later...he just smiled and told me. I wasn't surprised, but I was somewhat disappointed.)

I had made a decision to join the Scouting Legion. People had really frowned at me for wasting my good talent on dying. I wasn't scared. I just wanted to enjoy myself. Plus...I wanted to see Levi.

Most of of my friends joined the Legion as well. It was because of me. I only learned at the last moment.

The Celebratory Dinner was fun. The Captains and Big Three Commanders were invited to join, to help in the task of us Graduates choosing where to go.

I saw Levi, all dressed up, and I smiled. We wore our uniform of course.

"Levi!" I said, seeing him. He looked up at his name, saw me, smiling, and started towards me. At his arrival, I cocked my head to the side and held up one finger.

"Number One!"

He laughed.

"It's all because of me."

I pouted. "Wrong. The last two years were totally me." He nodded in agreement. Then, he looked me up and down. I noticed our level was the same...in terms of height...

"Hm. It seems you got taller."

"Yes. You have stayed the same."

Levi smiled, irked.

"Ah. That is one observation in which a 21 year old man cannot change." I looked at him. "You don't look like 21."

He sighed. "I'm not sure whether to flatter myself over my young looks or to be offended as a child-like person."

I just laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be congratulating me and giving me thanks and advice, instead of bickering over your pitiful height?"

He scowled in warning. "Hey. Don't forget that I'm the Heichou."

"Of course...Heichou...My god, it sounds a bit hilarious." I said. He just rolled his eyes and noticed the clip. He reached over to my head where he fingered it, then smiled.

"You wore my present."

I took a hold of his cravat. "And you wore mine."

He let go, and took my hand in a handshake.

"Then Congrats, Ackerman. You have the free will to join whatever you wish. If you don't like to die, don't come with me." He said.

"I'm not afraid of dying."

"That's what they all said!" I felt an arm around my shoulders. I looked at the man who had his disgusting hand on my shoulder. My alarm showed.

"S-Sir..." I said, trying to squeeze off of him. I smelled the alcohol in his breath, no doubt drinking too many "Celebratory Champagne." Levi noticed my discomfort.

"I'm the Head of the Military Police. Join us! You're number one, correct? Very good, your skills shall benefit the king greatly!"

I could not get out of his gross hands, which were sliding ever so slightly down... I felt his eyes bore into me disgustingly, I was horrified. Suddenly, I gasped as he grabbed my buttock. He grinned, winking at me. Levi's eyes narrowed to slits.

Levi smacked off his hand, and I looked at him in gratefulness. The Head, however, did not take it to light.

"You! How dare you hit me! I'll have you de-ranked!" The man said, his words slightly slurring.

Levi narrowed his eyes. By then, everybody had their eyes on the scene. Commander Irwin began stepping forward.

"Ah, sir, Excuse my colleague, he's a new Captain, so he doesn't know the consequences, so please, forgive him-"

"Witness: Two. I did nothing wrong. You, Sir, excuse me, but you have just Sexually Harassed her. I did only a gentleman would have done." Levi grabbed my arm and pulled me by his side, away from that man's disgusting and protruding belly.

The man spluttered. Shocked faces looked towards him. Whispers circulated.

"What proof do you have?!"

Levi smiled slyly.

"Petra Ral."

Petra, who I noticed was standing behind this scene now looked up, her face showing surprise.

"Ral, you clearly saw this man's hand reach down to Ackerman's pants?" The way he worded it sounded even more of a spectacle than the actuality...

Petra nodded furiously, though startled at first.

"Y-Yes! I did...I saw that man's hand reach down..." she trailed off, too embarrassed.

"And of course, victim." Levi turned to me.

I looked at him wildly, but responded.

"Levi, the man just touched my butt. I think it's because he was drunk." I said bluntly.

I could hear the record stop to a screech mentally, just by the look on his face.

He looked away, a flush spreading across his face. The man did a phew.

"Still, the Military Police? I do a better judge than you." He muttered, and grabbed my hand to pull me away. I saw the crowd go back to normal, eyes staring at Levi and I, and at the Head...

He pulled me to the hallway.

"Seriously, I was about to make justice and you say that?!" He says. I shrug.

"It was nothing. You could have have handled that differently. And, I did not need the help. But...I thank you." I said. Levi looked utterly miffed.

"A-Ah..."

A long silence.

"So..."

"Yes?"

"Congrats?"

"You already said that."

"..."

More silence.

"I'm planning on joining the Scouting Legion.

Levi did not seem surprised.

"Why?"

"I have a lot of things in my heart. I feel...it would express myself more better..."

Levi looked unconvinced.

"And...?"

My lip trembled as I blushed.

"I just wanted to follow you, that's all." I said barely audible. He looked at me, his amazement clear as dawn. I think I saw a little blushing...

"Really?" he said softly.

"Yes." I responded in the same soft tone.

"Do you like me...?" He said slowly...I continued to blush.

I don't know...my face was burning red, I was fidgeting, and I just blurted it out.

"M-Maybe..."

Levi looked at me intensely, and his gaze deepened when he slammed his hand against the wall, trapping me against it. He leaned in, his eyes turning me all fluttery.

"Are you sure?" he said, leaning ever so closer. My heart was so loud, I thought that he would hear it. I turned to look him straight in the eye.

I didn't know what he was thinking, but his face was getting closer.

I could smell the soft masculine scent of him, his bangs were brushing my face, I think our nose tips touched.

"Maybe so do I..." he said a soft and tiny whisper, a breath of a mouse. I could feel the breath of his against my lips, nearly pressing against mine.

I don't know, but I thought my heart would avalanche.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" I froze. I felt him tense.

We both recognized the voice of Irwin Smith. We whipped our heads in unison to face him. It was terribly awkward as he leaned back, trying not to look at me, and we noticed he was accompanied- by the rest of the Scouting Legion. I blushed so hard, and silently hit my head against the wall.

Levi noticed the wondrous ceiling then, the beautiful cracks and archway.

It was to be terribly awkward. One. I was going to be in the Scouting Legion. Now they know of our little 'relationship'? Two. Levi, Oh god, I just ruined his reputation.

I thought I heard a catcall and a whistle, a few hoots from his fellow colleagues.

"Go Heichou!"

"Yeah, get her!"

Irwin silenced them. I still avoided contact with him.

"Aish, you little...Rivaille. Ackerman, I hope you see your face often, then. We were looking for both of you. Best of luck, ahem, then?" Irwin said, in that little tone, that only meant that he hoped for the two of us...

I looked at Levi, he as bewildered as I, and blushed on contact. I looked away quickly, walking quickly back past all the Legion and to my friends.

Petra ran up, worried. "Where were you? The entire Scouting Legion went on a frantic search!"

"My god, I was just in the hallway."

She grinned deviously. "With Levi, right?" At his name, I blushed. "La, la, la, I don't want to hear!" I said. She just grinned.

"I can't blame you. I've got to admit. He is the attractive creature."

"Petra!" She smiled.

"So, where are you headed?"

"The Scouting Legion." I said. Petra oohed and aah-ed.

"To be with Levi?"

"Aish! Stop mentioning him!" I said. But her explanation was correct...

"You are? My father wants me to join the Police, but I want the action! I'm taking Legion too!"

I looked at her excitedly, and I grinned, clasping her hand!

I saw Commander Pixis walk up to us.

"First and Third...And I think Second is all joining the Legion, strange...But I hope to see that you've benefited from this..."

I stared at his mysterious eyes before he disappeared.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear? The Trainees graduated today!"

The man looked at his partner.

"Mm, yeah. I heard. One of my cousins is graduating."

"What's his name?"

"Her name is Mizuki."

"Ah! A girl!"

"Yeah."

"What rank did she get?"

"Take a guess."

"23rd?"

The man chuckled. "No...far from that." His partner rolled his eyes.

"Which way?"

"You guess."

"Aish! I'm tired of playing games, Kategawa! How are you related to this person?"

"My father was her mother's older brother. Only my mother was left, and she never really liked her mother. Of course, did you hear about the Ackermans?"

The man looked up. "Yeah...Were they your family?"

"Yes. Mizuki was the eldest daughter."

The man smiled. "Ah, then she must be sad..."

"She's strong. After all, she was Number One."

The other man gaped at him. "Wow! Number one! A cute one?"

Kategawa winked. "The most. Of course you can't touch my cute little cousin." He laughed.

"So Jonny, what are you up to?" The other man asked him. Jonny just smiled. "I want to see her again. Like you and Mary, right Charles?"

Charles smiled. "Ah..."

Jonny smiled. "Yes, she's my cause. I look after her little sister here, in Shiganshina."

"I heard."

Jonny yawned and suddenly paused mid-breath. There were sets of rumbling sounds in the distance, equal in distance apart...and they seemed to be getting closer. The sound came nearer to the wall. He quickly realized that they were footsteps.

The sound was right outside the walls, booming. Jonny looked up.

"Holy Shit..." Charles said.

They were staring at a steaming red face of a Titan.

"I-Impossible...A titan...this wall is over 50 feet tall." Charles muttered. In horror, they heard a sound like a huge catapult being raised, then the wind coming off of it as it came down.

The wall shattered, debris flying off the hole in the entrance.

"RUN! Humanity is at it's end! Go Tell Pixis, now!" Charles ordered Jonny, and in realization, he saw the Titans running in from the entrance, and he sped off into the inner walls, hoping to reach it in time...

The Fall had begun.

* * *

I whipped my head around.

"Commander Pixis! Commander Pixis!" A man screamed. The voice was awfully familiar... I caught sight of the man and my eyes widened.

"J-Jonny?!" I said under my breath. The man had a huge resemblance to Mother... A face I had been grieving over for awhile.

Pixis turned around, his eyes wild at Jonny's appearance.

"What is the matter, Kategawa?!"

"Shi-Shiganshina! The wall has been breached! We're under attack."

My heart froze.

"Shinganshina?" I said. Louder than I expected. Jonny turned to me. He recognized my horror-struck face.

"Ah, Mizuki!" He said, though happy, he seemed so worried in this dire situation. Everyone was silent.

"At once, we must stop it before it reaches Wall Maria. Have everyone evacuated. Now!" Commanders ordered suddenly, and the frantic activity began.

I was terrified. I ran up to Jonny and grabbed his collar. He grinned at me softly.

"How's my cute little cousin?"

"Now's not the time. How dare you?! Why aren't you with Mikasa?! Why aren't you protecting her?!" I screamed. Nobody noticed my hostility. Jonny laughed softly.

"A-ah...I was busy about sending the message..." He said. I was so pissed off I could have punched him. But the situation was not the time for it.

"I'm going. I'm going to find Eren and Mikasa, and save them." I muttered, following the leaders, determined to save them before it was too late. I had a gut-wrenching feeling.

We were lined up at the boards.

"Group A will consist of the new trainees, and you will help the citizens evacuate. Protect them at all costs. Group B will be back up and help in the back part of the district. Group C will be the Head. We need trained and skilled soldiers. Rivaille, you have your squad. Irwin, and Hanji. Go."

We dispersed, our leaders and captains showing us in each formation.

I was held onto by Irwin.

"Come with Levi's need the skill." I nodded. Levi glanced over at me. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I smiled though. He frowned quickly, though I could tell he was only hiding his embarrassment. Startled, I felt an arm grab me. I looked over.

"Mr. Smith, can I have Ms. Ackerman? She'll be a wonderful addition in my team." I glared at Jonny. Irwin looked at my scowling face. He looked back at Kategawa.

"You...what relations do you possibly have with her?" He asked suspiciously.

"We're-"

"Don't listen to him. He's a coward and a bastard. Stay away you Lolita pervert." I growled and pushed him away. Jonny gaped at me as I smiled at Levi.

"Let's move out. I have someone I promised to protect."

My eyes burned brightly with determination as I stared ahead of me.

_Mikasa...wait for me._

**_Chapter 3 END_**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _Hello! So sorry for this late update. I'm a very busy person...but...Here's an extra long one! _

_Dude. Is it me, or am I having lots of happiness exploding from within my heart? Do I hear that lovely call of my feels crying out in pleasure? Indeed, my friends, indeed._

_I love you: **Miyukino, cocoamilo, LizHarris, NixxH, MizukiAoiVV **(Wow, you have the same name as my OC! Lovely, you can feel the Levi lemon...)**, SunnyDorangejuice, Matsuri Hikari, ev661, Luna-chan**(thanks so much!)**, Dragonet-Dialga123, EvilVampireDucky, Jayetee, Em Cay, RedIttokiTwins, Vietmusicfreak, FoxGoddess2416, BlueHeichou, FearlessBohemian, applemilkshake, England101, Yumi Miharu, eveliina, blackcat711, blackcat711, Aurielleeee, seijuro-san, Sweet17, Volpiko, SaChan22, .Butterfly, Sum fui futurus**, and to all that have read this. Plus, **Shelby GlowingSheep**. I know that you will tell me if you read this part. So you better have. ;D_

_I cannot express how much it means to me..._

_So...Please please and pretty please continue to support me! One thing I really need is reviews, so please! _

_Dude: This chapter is full of feels, so please feel free to cry. I know. My heart hurt when I wrote that one part...with the Mizuki and Dr. Jaeger._

_Levi, Levi, Levi. Irwin, WHY YOU STOP THE KISS?!_

_Lol, I added Jonny Kategawa for drama reasons. What else did I create him for except the concept of overly jealous Levi Heichou?_

_And the Heichou part was priceless..._

_So, I did add several parts that were not in first person, which is perfectly fine. So I hope you enjoyed being out of her mind for a bit...BTW...Did you catch the Bruce Wayne, Peter Parker, and Son Goku part?_

_Trivia: Jager (With the two dots above the a) means 'Hunter' in German! _

_**So, Please say what was you favorite part in a review, I will like to see what you guys think!** Loves!_

_Oh! If any of you were wondering what Mizuki looked like... here's a picture: art/Falling-Darkness-Cover-1-401874611  
__It looks so much better on paper...but it's a WIP, so...meh. and I Photoshopped it some..._

_Till the next..._

_Rima._


	4. 4 A Knight At Last

_Hello~ How are my lovelies doing? I thank you so much for the previous chapter! My god! I am so happy! Please support me, and enjoy the story! Tell me if I'm wrong...But I love all of you so much. You are my heart and soul! I'm like...Elated: Level Rivaille._

* * *

**_Chapter 4: A Knight At Last_**

I sped through the walls like a mad-man.

With Levi by my side, I felt invincible. We saw them by the time we reached Wall Maria. The hovering, monstrous beings, that is.

I remember passing by the mountain side Cottage...that was mine...

Old and abandoned...the smell of earth came from it. I was too much in a hurry to dawdle, but I passed it, the aches growing from inside my chest...

I wondered if they blamed me...for not being there...to not protect Mikasa like I said I would.

The lump faded in my throat, but the guilt in my heart remained.

Thinking about Carla and Eren, about Mikasa, I sped even faster, determined to save them.

I could see the wall coming closer...and finally I raced up the wall, jumping over and immediately spotting Titans. They were pouring in...and I felt my gut twist. I stopped, scanning the town in horror, and spotting the location of their house...

My heart wrenched. I put a hand over my mouth. Rubble had crushed it. The Titans were well past that area.

"Mikasa...!" I thought. I looked next to me. Levi was perched on the wall. He glanced at me, and gave me a reassuring nod. I took a deep breath and slid out my blades.

It was then that I saw Mikasa and Eren rushing to get onto the boats to get away from the wall.

"Mikasa!" I shouted, running down, though I heard Levi yell for me to get back.

I sprinted over the house-tops, racing to the canal and saw them get lifted onto the boats.

A man I recognized as Hannes grabbed them on.

"Mikasa, Eren!" I yelled. They turned their heads, people shoving me. Mikasa looked at me in surprise, and Eren stared at me with accusing eyes... I felt it shoot right through me. They leaned over the edge of the boat, and it departed, me only staring at my sister's retreating form.

Something was wrong...that look in his eye.

I raced up, following Levi and his squad.

It was then that I encountered my first Titan.

Looming, horrifying, and pure terror.

A monstrous being, I was petrified. I stood there on the rooftop, waiting for my end to come. I swallowed, my heart beating loudly in my chest...

Suddenly, there was a flash, and the titan fell with a loud thump. I looked at the flash. My eyes widened in astonishment...and wonder. It was Levi...striking down that Titan like a mere fly. I gulped, staring at him. He landed by me, steaming blood dripping off his blade.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be brave?" he said. My lips trembled, my eyes as wide as a doe's.

"I'm scared..." I said softly, clutching his arm, my mind going back to that hollow look in Eren's eyes.

I felt Levi's arm around me.

"It's okay. Don't worry, I got your back." he said. I smiled, feeling my fear ebb.

"Alright." I said, nodding. With a deep breath, I lunged, ready to slice off the enemy.

The nape of the neck, the only weakness of the Titans.

Using two blades, slice a chunk off, making sure that it is deep enough. Not to mention to watch out for their deadly mouths.

The first time my blades hit flesh, it was both satisfying and terrifying; a rush of pleasure in slicing that meat...

In one motion, the devil beneath me roared and fell a steaming mess to the ground. I felt it's boiling crimson touch me. I recoiled at the steam.

I landed on the other side of the street, looking behind to me to reassure myself of his presence. Sure enough, he was at my tail, true to his word, de-necking two in a row. He looked at me, and smiled. I nodded, though my stomach churned in response.

"Good job. You did well." he said.

"It was...interesting."I said. He nodded. Onward we went, slashing at those mighty beasts.

After around the fifth kill, it was soon realized that it was too much.

I looked at Levi, my eyes explaining my terror. He narrowed his eyes, looking around. Our teammates began to grow uneasy.

We took a deep breath, growing worried from the fact that Irwin was not signaled a retreat yet, though our loss was quite eminent. We trudged on, my heart beating faster.

"Why isn't Commander retreating?" I said.

"We have to follow orders."

"That's horrible! We're losing men just as you say that!" I screamed.

Levi was silent.

"If you go against orders, it would mean death. Just do as he says." He said. I gritted my teeth. It was absurd.

Looking ahead of us, seven Titans were running straight toward us.

"Che. Three of them are Deviants..." Levi muttered.

"Aruo, Gunther!" he called, and two men appeared by his side. They nodded to each other, then headed straight at those beasts.

Three others and I were to encounter to four others, but they were of lesser intelligence, as Levi explained.

I charged at one.

That was the first time I witnessed the death of an innocent life.

Looking in horror next to me...a soldier was taken unaware, grabbed by the leg, and he tried to get away. My eyes widened. I couldn't look away as he was dragged from his line to the Titan's mouth...and blood was rained as it bit down on his torso. I winced...and the man's scream died out.

I could not help him...because I was dealing with my own foe.

Looking at the fallen comrade, it was nearly the end for me. Only in the nick of time did I avoid it's jaws, and whip around it's body to strike it down. I was successful, but looked next to me.

One of them had a broken gear-box. The Titan had smashed it, but he had luckily gotten away.

"Help! Help!" he cried pitifully.

My eyes widened. On instinct, I ran over, pushing him as the Titan lunged at me.

I saw his horrified face as the Titan's jaws enclosed around me. It was supposed to be him...

I was not going to die!

_Slice!_

The skin around the jaws detached. I grinned as my blades whipped this way and that as I sliced ribbons off it's body. I spun up and whipped around the back, finally slaughtering it.

The fallen man looked up. I held out my hand.

"Are you okay?"

He took it.

"Yes."

I looked at the Titan that was lumbering over to us, not satisfied with the meal of our comrade.

"Ready?"

He grimaced. "My gear is done for. Sorry...I'm useless." he moaned, fearing his death.

I smiled.

"No worries. I got your back. Just stay kaput."

I spun up, meeting that Titan face to face. The last woman, who had killed hers, came to help me.

We charged at it together, her blades distracting it as I spun around to kill it.

It fell with a mighty thump to the others. Levi and the others came at us.

"Oh? Where's Sylvester?"

I looked down.

"H-He's...dead." the other man said quickly, seeing my ashen face.

Levi looked at my guilty face. He placed at hand on my shoulder.

"No worries. I still got your back."

I looked up. Though he was smiling...if I looked closely...in his eyes...remorse. Guilt. Something that said that he was feeling the responsibility of that fallen man. My lip trembled.

"I have to go." I said.

"What? You're not leaving on my accord-"

"I don't care. My house is over there. I have to see if Dr. Jaeger is dead or not." I said firmly. He stared at me.

A red smoke trail exploded into the air. Levi sighed.

"You can't. It looks like Irwin's finally decided that Humanity's over." he said slowly.

It was then that my heart closed. "What? But what about-"

"I'm sorry! We can't."

I looked at him in horror.

I heard him fire the red round.

No. I...didn't see Carla...

Or Dr. Jaeger...does that mean...? I shook my head. I saw my team look at me in pity.

"Sorry...", they said quietly. I just bit my lip and look behind me.

Sudden screams burst in the air. There was an explosion...and lightning struck down, filling the air with static and tenseness. I stiffened, turning to face the pillar of light.

In horror, I realized we were heading straight for it. The sky cleared, and smack dab in the center was a titan...not just any titan...

It looked funny...like an upgraded version. He was surveying us, looking around. Then, the most horrid thing happened.

He began running. I could hear the cannons going off. They shot of his skin like they were in a pinball machine. It was like...his skin was armor. I looked at Levi, him signalling for us to stop.

"What is it doing?"

I realized to late...

It ran straight into the wall, leaving a gaping hole of nothingness. An entrance into Wall Maria.

"It's over. Humanity is over." I heard my teammates whimper beside me.

We saw the black smoke round being fired off in all directions.

_Run. _

We couldn't defeat them. How could we be so stupid as to watch them, so stupidly entranced?

My heart beat faster as I raced to the wall, running up it, screams behind me as Titans devoured us. I tried not to look back. I just kept looking ahead of me.

I didn't stop until we reached the next wall.

The Commanders looked around us.

"The announcement that Wall Maria is down...we've lost quite an amount."

"It's over."

"My family! No!"

Screams and wails of pain and agony permeated the air. The smell of fear and death filled my nostrils.

Mikasa. Mikasa. Mikasa...

I hope they were being evacuated safely.

* * *

The next week or two was chaos. The citizens were all being crammed inside just two walls. Trying to find my little sister and Eren was like finding a needle inside a haystack.

But I managed. Jonny managed to find them for me. The week of fear and guilt welt up inside of me. The possibilities were endless...

The days passed, and on the last, I heard his call.

I was pacing along in the Grand Hall, hearing the ruckus. Our entrance ceremony into our factions had been delayed quite a bit. Two days earlier, I had managed to punch that damn guy.

"Eh, sorry, so sorry-"

"Save your damn fucking sorries." I said, grabbing his collar. Levi looked at me in startle. Petra grabbed my arm, I glared at her. She backed away. Jonny smiled nervously.

"Because of you...I can't find her! What if she's dead?! DEAD?!" I screamed. Gritting my teeth, I slammed my fist hard into his jaw.

Boy, I sure liked punching people.

He grimaced, though smiled anyways.

"I'm sorry..." he just said. I gripped his shirt. I don't know...but I cried into it. He looked at me, surprised. He gently patted my back. Levi glared at him.

"Sniff...God...what if I lose her?" I said. Damn it, was I really that much of a teenager?!

"It's okay...I promise you...I'll find her."

I smiled. He nodded his head. "Thanks, Jonny." I said. With that, he was off.

Sure enough, here I was, a week later, Jonny's head bobbing wildly as he ran with an excited face towards me.

"Mizuki! I found them!" He said. I turned, my heart blossoming into hope. He stopped short, panting. I approached him. Levi trailed behind me.

"Where?"

"They're at the refugee camp. I was there giving rations, and spotted them! I promised that I'd let her see you today. She looked happy. Eren...he seems off somehow."

I remembered his face.

"Did you find Carla and Dr. Jaeger?"

"No."

My heart fell. I knew something was off.

"Let's go immediately." I said.

"I'm coming with you." Levi and Jonny said at the same time. They both glared at each other.

I looked at Jonny, and to Levi.

"Eh...I'll go alone." I said.

"No!" They said again. Jonny glared at him. Levi made an irritated noise.

But before they could make another exclamation, I was off. I sped to the walls, searching through the crowds. Finally, I found the guy who gave rations.

"Excuse me...do you know where a kid ye high and ye high is? One's a girl, black hair, another has dark brown hair, and green eyes."

The guy cocked his head...

"I think I do. They're usually over there with a short blonde kid."

I thanked him and followed his finger. I spotted shapes looming in the shadows. One was gnawing furiously on a piece of bread. I looked closer. It was Eren. My heart leaped, and Mikasa was beside him. I ran over.

"Mikasa! Eren! Armin!" I recognized the little kid. I knew his parents...before they disappeared. They always gave me cookies.

They turned their heads. Mikasa's head jerked up at my voice, her eyes widening.

"Sister..." she said, me nearing closer. She grabbed onto my shirt.

Eren did not look up.

"Where are your parents, Eren?"

He didn't answer.

Finally, after he finished the bread, he went over to me, and looked up, his eyes brimming in hatred. I didn't care. I just looked at his eyes, those filled with a pure sort of evil...

"She's dead." he muttered softly.

"What?"

"My mom. She's gone. That Titan ate her..."

My eyes widened. I felt my stomach drop. "W-What?"

"I'm going to kill them." He said, a grin widening from his lips. "I'm going to kill them all."

I swallowed. "Eren..." I said. My arms automatically embraced him. He struggled, but I held tight, and I felt him go limp, silently shaking from his small sobs.

After a long minute, he subsided, wiping his eyes. I turned to Mikasa and Armin.

"Take good care, please, I'll come as often as I can."

"Here." I said, handing them each a few coins. "Use them wisely until I can give more." I said. They stared at me, their eyes filling with thanks. I gave Mikasa a peck on the forehead.

"Honey, please look after Eren." I said softly. She nodded, hugging me.

With that, I left. But, I turned one last time.

"Eren!"

He looked up.

"I'm in the Scouting Legion! If I see any Titans, I'll definitely avenge your mother!" I said. He grinned. I smiled widely.

"Alright!"

But inside...my heart was breaking...my second mother...was dead...by those beasts.

Why do my loved ones always leave me?

* * *

I walked slowly, my eyes hollow, my gait empty.

The guilt filled me up to the brim. I remember what I said to Dr. Jaeger when I found out about my parents...but what about Eren's eyes when he looked at me?

_"If you were there...this would have never happened!"_

An arrow pierced me. Jonny and Levi ran up to me.

"Well? Am I a savior or am I a savior?" He said. Levi once again scowled. I just looked up at him, smiling softly, a pain in my eyes. His smile disappeared.

"If only..." I said. "If only I was there..."

"It hurts...but why am I not crying?" I said, feeling more hollow. He stared at me.

"W-What do you mean?"

I was silent. I swallowed.

"She's dead. The Titans ate her up for their nice dinner. He said."

They were both silent.

"Who?"

"Carla, Eren's mother."

He looked at me, pity in his eyes. But I continued. "I"m sorry...I'm sorry..." he whispered, his voice frail. I shook my head.

"No. It wasn't your fault."

"H-Huh-"

"It's mine! I wasn't there! If only, if only!" I said, on the edge of hysteria. I breathed heavily...and walked away, not wanting to see their disgusted reactions.

What a monster I am...what a monster...how heartless...I should've never put myself or the stupid commands first. Why was I scared? Scared for myself?

If that's the case...I'm only a horrid beast...just like them...eating up people...theirs souls...their lives...

I collapsed on the stairs, my head hanging low. I tried to let it out...but they wouldn't come. I thought of Carla's warm smile. Her beautiful smile...Eren's smile...his broken eyes...filled with fear...hatred...anger...

Monster.

I'm a monster. A disgusting person.

"What have I done?!" I whispered to myself, trying to stop the wracking tremors. I didn't even hear his footsteps come closer.

It was when I felt a hand on my shoulder did I realize Levi was right next to me. He looked at my streaming face and reached in my pocket to get out a lace handkerchief, and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Stupid. If you think you look good when crying, you're wrong." he said. I grabbed his hand before he pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you."

I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head against his chest.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?!" He exclaimed. I held on tighter.

"Stupid. Don't you know what to do when a girl hugs you?" I chided softly.

He was silent as I sobbed into his arms. I felt his hand awkwardly stroking my hair, as if he was uncomfortable to touch me.

"It's alright." He finally choked out. It sounded forced.

"Did you know she had a kid? A ten-year-old kid. Can you believe it?" I said. My voice was muffled by his clothing. I felt him shift awkwardly.

"Uh, people are staring..." he said quietly. I immediately got off, blushing.

"W-What?!" I squeaked, mortified. Sure enough, there were whispers around the hall, and I saw our teammates smiling at Levi.

"Looks like you're popular, Heichou." I heard Irwin say as he passed Levi. Levi growled, and I snorted to myself.

"The Entrance Ceremony will be held in two days, so you'll probably see me then." Levi said. I nodded.

"Then...Bye..." I said. We stood there silent for a moment before he turned to leave. But even then, I looked back behind me to watch him. He happened to look back too. I quickly turned around again and briskly walked back to my friends.

I saw Petra pacing warily and I ran up to her.

"Hello!" I said. She spotted me by the sound of my voice and immediately brightened up.

"I overheard that conversation earlier...Are you okay?"

I realized she must have saw me break down...I smiled. "I'm fine."

"I know you aren't. " She said. A piercing guilt ran through my chest. I looked away and tightened my hand. She smiled and grabbed it. I looked up, a wave of warmth coming from her.

"I'm always here." Petra announced brightly.

I was pulled into an embrace. I was surprised, but then smiled softly as I hugged her back. "Thank you."

There's always someone for me...

* * *

The clouds were pink. Out of habit, I pulled out the memo to write another entry for Mikasa.

It was then that I realized it was full. Little tidbits of paper and odd pieced stuck out, giving it a ragged appearance.

"Oh, I forgot to give her this." I muttered to myself, looking out the window at the horizon.

Remember the construction of the dorms? They were recently finished. Us Trainees were still in the occupation of them, since the delay of the Ceremony.

I shared a room with Petra. It was not as luxurious as I expected it to be...well...

When we had gained higher Authority, then we could have the more lavish rooms. I bet Levi had his own expertly decorated living space...

I opened it to the first page. The memories came rushing back. The day that Levi had read the snatch of himself...the embarrassment. I flipped through it, each letter a nutshell of my feelings, a warming in my heart that eventually blossomed to outright affection.

I thought of the word 'love'.

I loved Mikasa.

I loved my parents.

I love... LEVI?!

No, it made me shiver...somehow. But at the same time, pleasant flutters are erupting from within me just at the mention of him. Ahh, my heart is so indecisive.

Levi...I wonder what he thinks of me. At that thought, I feel almost fear.

The last entry was dated a year ago.

"I forgot to buy a new one..."

"Mikasa: I love you, and I know that we have come a long way...I hope the best for us in the future. Please take care. And more things about this man named Levi..."

I read aloud to myself by the windowsill.

I grabbed a pen and wrote on the back of the notebook.

"Levi: An interesting Story of an affectionate girl...By Mizuki Ackerman...written to Mikasa Ackerman. I hope Rivaille does not find this."

I giggled to myself and tucked it in my bag, to visit them tomorrow. I looked to the glowing horizon, fading into a dusky twilight...It made me smile and hope the best for the tomorrow.

* * *

Getting up early was a thing to me now. After the fall of the Wall Maria...I was constantly pursued by those haunting dreams of Titans, my mind conjuring the most vivid hallucinations of my own brethren being devoured whole.

Fear filled my nostrils with it's adrenaline scent, my heart racing in a single mantra: RUN.

No matter how much I ran...the snapping jaws would open wide, a blood filled cavern ready to take me as it did my comrades.

I woke up in a start, sweat drenched down my back.

"Gah." I said softly, catching myself before I woke up Petra. I looked up to see her form rising softly. I sighed in both anxiety and relief. One, the dreams were getting worse, second, my awakening had ended the horrible images.

I grabbed my clothing and changed. I took my purse and the leather notebook. I walked stealthily to the dining hall to grab a cup of coffee. It was something Commander managed to sneak to me once in awhile.

I saw him. He was not surprised to see me, for my visits were quite often. But I was surprised to see him, for his visits had ended long ago.

"Commander?"

"Ah, Mizuki. Bad dreams? Tell me, I never got to know." I sat down and yawned. He looked at me a bit guiltily.

"Sorry, cup of Joe is out of the question...the darn taxers said the people demanded the little things as such to be cut. Especially since the recent fall..."

I smiled like I didn't care, and waved it off.

"The dreams, you asked?"

He nodded.

I recalled from three years before... "Ah...first...I saw Titans."

He look amazed.

"Then...it disappeared. After my parents incident...I often recalled that." His eyes flashed in sympathy. I gave a flash in return.

"After the fall...it's been popping up again...except with...bloodier moments..." I trailed off, not wanting to mention it. I don't even know why I agreed to tell him about my telepathic messages sent by some weird ass Titan to haunt me at night.

And my parents. Why would my mention my biggest fear? Perhaps it was the spur of the moment.

I yawned again, rolling my head to rid it of the hard aches.

"Is it tomorrow?"

"Yes. I heard your fine skill would be put to waste in the Scouting Legion. You'll die, I assure you."

I thought about it. I saw the horrible Titans, their jaws, my comrades being devoured in front of me. I could feel the shivers down my back.

"Don't you want to join the Military Police? Safe?"

The words felt delicious to me...I could protect Mikasa...I would have the money to support both her and Eren, possibly Armin.

It sounded like a will, a perfect goal.

I thought about it. I truly did. But...

The Scouting Legion called to me... something in it pulled me in like a magnet. It might have been the presence of someone who I just wanted to see...

My heart jumped, feeling the flutters of affection towards that one man. The man that made me smile, protected me, gave me a sanctuary to rely on. I couldn't resist it. I lost thought of the Military Police, the Gendemarie was out of my sight, losing it's power, a blur in the distance.

The only thing that shined was his cloak that fluttered in the wind, a hand extended out, beckoning me to come and take it...take it and join him.

I also remembered the chilling words of Eren..."I'll kill them all..."

My heart tore at the thought of him...he was so pitiful...and I thought back to the Gendemarie...a place where I should be...

"I want to join the Scouting Legion." I assured him. He narrowed his eyes.

"There is even greater chance that will die because of the fall. Those Titans are attracted to humans..." he said begrudgingly. I thought to the safety of Mikasa and Eren. But that man kept on beckoning his hand.

"I understand that...But I won't die."

If I died, who would take care of them? Who would be there to shield them.

Such a stupid thought, I had, didn't I?

I had decided. I wanted to follow that one man to the Scouting Legion. I could touch the freedom, devote myself to importance of Humanity, uncover the vast secrets of the Titans.

"Then I wish you the best." he said gruffly. I nodded.

"Why?" he asked before turning to leave.

I tried to find a reasonable excuse other than that man.

He just smiled.

"I know it already. It's Captain Levi, isn't it?"

I jumped. I blushed, and he smiled, winking. "I thought so. A love-blind girl following a man into her death. What a fool. But nevertheless, I cannot say whether it is a foolish thing...for you might have greater reason to live. I can't imagine you as a sedated worker of the Monarch, giving orders and drinking whiskey, a fit and tip-top society. The wild-running free and slashing your blades, yes, fits your image much more. You are the hope, Mizuki, and keep that in mind. Remember your mother and father in your heart, remember the loved ones lost...and fight with it in your soul. Live. Then, till the next time."

"Ah, and good luck with the Captain. I'm quite surprised...but then again, you guys were destined from the day of the Training, hehe, but he is known for being the unapproachable bastard. The ladies always cry."

I laughed at his description of Levi.

"Then, good-bye, Commander."

And that was the last time we ever spoke for another good 2 years.

To be clear...It was an awful and the most amazing decision of my life...Joining the Scouting Legion, that is...

Awful...because it cost me more than I expected.

Amazing...because...well...I think you can figure it out...

* * *

I grabbed my purse and headed out into the town to try and track down my little sister and her little companions...

I waited at the little nook where I chanced upon them last time. Sure enough, at meal time, Armin came running first, carrying an armful of bread. He nearly stumbled, but I snapped my hand out to catch the bread and him falling.

"Careful."

He looked up and brightened.

"M-Mizuki!"

"Hi, there, Armin, where's my sister and Eren?"

"Ah...they're coming."

I waited by the wall while Armin snarfed his piece of bread. I watched amusingly. I saw Mikasa's head bobbing behind Eren's as they spotted me.

"Ah, Nee-chan!" Mikasa called and I waved.

"And how are you?"

"Thanks to the money, we got food!"

"And we didn't even have to shove!"

I smiled. I got out my purse and shook it. The glorious sound of money echoed in their ears, and their eyes were big in anticipation. Mikasa was as collected as ever, I noticed.

I handed them a small coin bag.

"It will be decided that I come every week on Fridays. Use this until then. One of you shall be entrusted with this."

They stared at the little pouch, barely filled.

I was on a tight budget...but would give anything for them.

It was then that I remembered my memo.

"Ah, Mikasa, I want to have this."

I handed her the notebook. She took it's worn cover and odd pages. "A book?"

"Not just any book, it's letters...to you."

She looked at me, curious. I also peeked at Eren. "If you want to learn about the Trainees, you can read too." he looked piqued.

Armin was still staring off into the distance.

I smiled, gave them all a hug, and departed.

It was then that I caught a man eyeing the pouch in little Eren's hands. I felt disgusted looking at that man.

What made it worse, he was taking from children.

And even more horrid-he was the Military Policeman assigned to watch the block. They were given a good sum...but I supposed his wages were cut due to the Fall.

I slid behind a column of stone, awaiting what he would do.

Eren and Mikasa looked at the money.

"I should keep it, since I'm the oldest."

Mikasa glared at him. "Mizuki's my sister, it should be me."

"You're a girl, they'll want to steal from you even more."

"No, I'm stronger than you."

Eren flinched. Mikasa grabbed the pouch before Eren could say anything. Eren glared at her and tried to get it back.

"Hey!" Eren whined and he pushed Mikasa. The bag fell with a plop a good feet away from them. Eren raced to get it. A man walked in his way, he was pushed.

Then, when he looked again, the bag was gone.

"Now, look, Eren, the money is gone! We have no food and Mizuki will be angry!" Mikasa cried. Eren looked at where the bag was and spotted the sneaky Military Policeman. I was already in the crowd, ready to take it back. Eren scowled, I saw his face darken.

"You! Stealer!" he pointed at him. The Poiceman scoffed.

"Why would I take your money?"

"I saw you."

"Liar, you just want me to give you money, some other lad picked up that pouch."

Eren growled. This man was utterly stupid. I walked up to him.

"Hey, give back the money."

They both stared at me, the man turning. A commotion was gathering.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm his elder sister, I gave him the money, I saw you." I said quite bluntly. The man scoffed, but I stopped it.

"The fact that you admitted to seeing that there was a pouch to be taken means you must have had your eyes on it, and therefore, you are the suspect. Saying that there was another person to take it is invalid, for if you saw it when taken, then you could've pointed out the culprit yourself, correct, seeing that you are a justice-man, the entrusted guardian of this square. But, you didn't because you had taken it yourself, so therefore, the culprit is you sir. Plus..."

I kicked him in the shin, he doubled over to wince at his pain, but I punched him in the stomach. Stunned, I grabbed the pouch from inside his jacket.

"See?"

The man looked at me, he noticed my uniform.

"A trainee, huh? What rank are you? Probably some measly one, huh? I could have you expelled, miss. I'm part of the Military-"

"A man like you is not worthy of the name of Justice. In fact, now that I seen you...perhaps all the Military are corrupted. That just ruined the chance of you having me in your group."

"Hah, you have to be in the top ten-"

"I know. I'm Ackerman."

His eyes bulged.

They all knew the names.

"Filthy. The system is worse than I thought. Whatever, I won't cause anymore commotion, sir, but..."

I glared at him to finish my sentence. He snorted at me.

"You think you know better than me? I'm higher rank than you, still."

"I think that I shouldn't be afraid. For you are the one who has committed crime."

With that, I ignored his anymore jeering or hollow taunts.

"Don't think that I won't tell Irwin, Ackerman."

"Go ahead. I'd rather be true justice than be in the likes of you." I really hope he wasn't seeing through my bluff. I handed it to Mikasa this time.

"My sister will keep it, Eren." I said bluntly and turned to leave.

"Remember my name. Carrington." he growled. I felt a shoulder on my hand and drag me back, then I recognized the voice, and the man gasped.

I gritted my teeth. I heard another voice. I winced. Oh god, let hell break loose. "Shit," I muttered.

He dragged me to face him.

"E-Eh...sorry..." I said softly.

"Say it louder." He said.

"I'm sorry, Jonny." I said, still mumbling. He frowned and bonked me on the head.

"You idiot."

I smiled nervously. "Ahahaha..." I said. He frowned. I heard the other voice. This one made me lurch even more.

"You know what you did?" He said in a low voice, the fact that it was so calm made me chilled.

"Ah...Levi..."

He frowned and turned to Carrington. "You. I'll see your supervisor...my friend here was not right in the fact that she made a scene...but you were wrong in committing the crime."

The man stuttered impatiently.

"Ah...You can't do that!" He said haughtily. Levi narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sure you recognize me." He growled.

"Ah, Heichou, right?" He said nervously after a good glance. Levi glared at him. I glanced back at Mikasa and Eren. They looked at me with big eyes. I smiled. Mikasa pointed at Jonny, I twitched.

"Ah, it's little Mikasa." Jonny said after noticing her stare. I silently cursed. I held a hand in front of them.

"Don't touch her." I said protectively. Jonny stared at me, confused.

"Eh? I'm her cousin too."

"You never acted like her family and you better not now. You can do whatever you wish to me, but if you start playing the 'I'm a responsible adult' game then don't try." I growled. He looked hurt.

"Hey! Who was the one who found them for you?" He said in retaliation, "So I have been playing my role correctly."

At that...I was lost for words. I guess I was just too stubborn to admit that Jonny indeed had helped me.

Levi soon settled that policeman. He was taken off his rank, I heard. They both dragged me back to the hall. Me, being scolded and scorned at all the way.

"You don't know what you're doing, do you?" Levi said.

I was silent. Jonny sighed.

"For once, I agree with this guy."

I still was silent. On the dragged, me repenting my mistake and thinking about Mikasa, all the way. Jonny parted at the gate, and Levi and I went inside together.

"Sorry." I finally apologized. He stared at me with intent eyes. I felt a surge of guilt and disappointment run through me like a hammer. Somehow, making him frown like that was enough to make me choke on tears...was it a payoff of my little attraction towards him?

I remembered the long corridor where he had nearly kissed me. My cheeks flamed at the memory, but the question of whether those feeling were real towards me or not. I didn't want to remember. Currently...I was in too much of a shame to feel any giddy.

"I'm sure you know what you did wrong." He said. I nodded, not trying to look at his face. Too embarrassed. I felt like crying.

"Y-Yeah." I choked out, a high pitched squeak. He looked at me in question.

"Don't tell me you're about to cry again." He groaned sarcastically. I didn't even feel the need to laugh.

"Levi," I started.

"Yes?"

"D-Do you like me?"

He was startled by the outright question. He just stared at me. I felt the lump thicken in my throat. I smiled crookedly.

"You don't have to answer...since...I was just asking about the other day...at the party..." I trailed off. Levi tightened his eyebrows and sighed softly.

"Let's take a walk." He said.

I agreed quickly. We walked outside, along the paths that lead through the dormitories and around the Great Hall. It was silent for the first few minutes.

"If you ask me that question, is there a right answer? If I tell you yes, it would be awkward, since I would not know what to do after saying that answer. If I say no, you would feel upset, I would assume...and I would be lying." he said slowly.

I didn't know whether to feel happy or disappointed.

"So you're saying that you do?"

"Well...it's a bit hard to exactly say that."

I smiled softly. "But you know mine. You know that I like you...not as a friend...but deeper."

"It is a little strange since we're five or six years apart."

"The only problem is that you seem the same to me."

He pretended to look offended. I noticed him glancing around. Suddenly, we turned away from the buildings to the road to the forestry.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere private." He said. He took my hand and lead me across the path to the woods. I blushed at the contact.

"But why can't you say yes, if you do?" I asked.

"It's hard to say...for me, at least. Well, don't you already know, Ackerman?"

I looked at him. I couldn't see his face, but I'm sure he was probably a bit embarrassed. I wasn't paying attention to the ground. I tripped over a rock.

"Ah!" I said as I stumbled. He caught me, turning around to grab my arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly. I got up, noticing that he was still grabbing my arms. "Ah, y-yes." I stuttered. I looked at him. He did look embarrassed.

I smiled. "I guess I can tell, Heichou." I said softly. He grinned slightly. It was a rare sight to see him smile, other than those sadistic grins...

"Then, shall we continue where we left off?" he said.

"Eh?"

But before I could react, Levi pushed me against a tree, pinning me against the trunk. I blushed as he leaned in, his eyes glowing softly. He cupped my chin and tilt it up a bit, leaning in ever so slowly.

I don't know how to describe such an experience, but it certainly made me blush whenever I thought about it...

Lips pressing against lips, Levi was kissing me.

It was gentle at first, but as we parted our lips, it became more intensifying as he moved his against mine.

I was flushing so much, all I could do was stand there, a mortified statue.

Finally, he pulled away to let me breath. I trembled, beet-red.

"A-Ah..." I said shakily. He chuckled.

"You're so easily embarrassed." He said. I looked away.

"So what does this mean?" I asked softly. He smiled.

"That we should probably get back before anybody starts thinking anything weird." he said casually and started walking back. I just stared bewildered at him, and ran to catch up.

"Wait!" I called. He stopped to turn around slightly. "Then hurry up."

So we went back. I think I did clearly remember Hanji and Erwin staring at us with devilish grins after we exited from the forestry together. Levi glared at them, but I just smiled to myself and nudged him. He turned to scowl.

"Don't." he simply muttered.

It was true that indeed I was quite nervous about him. It...was sort of...like...when your heart beats very loud, and all you can think about it one person.

That probably wasn't a very good explanation. Oh well.

* * *

So the incident ended with me having to do clean-up duty for two weeks. The guy was also punished, quite more severe, I believed.

I visited Mikasa again. Somehow...Levi came with me this time.

As I walked up to them, they stared curiously at him behind me. Eren was particularly interested. Levi stared at them, examining their cleanliness.

"How's it been? Sorry for the ruckus earlier." I explained. Mikasa looked at Levi.

"Is that the guy you were talking about in your book?" she said with a pointing finger. He looked at me. I blushed.

"A-Ah! Yeah! It's the amazing guy!"

He looked at me funny. Mikasa nodded furiously. Eren groaned, but looked at his uniform, the wings of freedom etched onto it.

"Are you really a Captain?" he asked dubiously. Levi looked at me. I shrugged.

"What? I told my little kids about the infamous guy who happened to be involved with me."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes. And you are?"

Eren smiled, his eyes glowing with pride.

"Eren Jaeger. I'm going to join the Scouting Legion too."

Levi looked at him, a slight frown upon his face. "Oh? And why?"

Eren grinned even wider. It was almost a senile sort of grin. "Because I'm going to kill all the Titans."

Levi scoffed and sighed. "That's some feat to achieve. Good luck." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I hope you all are doing well. Eren, don't eat too much, and Mikasa, take good care of them. Armin, be smart!" I called and waved goodbye. They waved back, Mikasa smiling for the first time in awhile.

"Alright, now, let's get to the business we're supposed to do."

It was already getting late. It was surprising how much you could do in a day. First, I visited Mikasa...then, I got into the scuffle. Afterwards, Levi and his antics, blush, and now, we just happen to go to town again.

"In the same moment, I need to get another notebook." I noted to Levi. He nodded.

"We'll stop by the novelty shop. Let's go to Richards first."

I agreed. As part of my punishment, though I didn't mind this part since I could be with Levi, I was to accompany him for the errands and the ordering to equipment. We were running short, and need to buy more. Usually, we could do that without personal meetings...but the recent hubbub with the Fall made things much more difficult. Hence, I was being pushed with Levi to do this task.

Though...I don't know why he would need another person...

It clicked like a light bulb.

Aish, damn it. The works of those two. Hanji...IRWIN!

I walked fast to keep up with Levi, he was walking like there was no tomorrow.

"Huff...Levi...huff..." I stopped to catch a breath. He looked behind him to see me bending over.

"Are you okay?"

"You're walking to fast!"

"Ah. Sorry." He said absentmindedly and continued walking at the same pace. I was annoyed. "Hey!" I grabbed his sleeve. He stopped.

"Yes?"

"I meant slow down!" I said angrily. He sighed and smiled. "That was amusing." he said and walked to my pace. Thank god. I felt like I was about to collapse. I just followed him around, and eventually, we entered a cool, stone building. It was tall and arched, it's door doubled.

Immediately, I recognized the plaque above the mantel. It was a combination of the three factions. The Unicorn held the rose in it's mouth, wings of freedom sprouting from it's back. But the way it was made seemed like the Military Police was more prominent than the others.

"Richards?" Levi called.

A man of great girth walked out, his haughty size making him waddle. It was amusing to watch. He had a full set of whiskers and a scruffy beard.

"Yes, you must be Rivaille. And who is this young lady?" He asked. I bowed.

"I'm Ackerman. Mizuki Ackerman. Pleased to make an acquaintance." I said. He held out a hand and I shook it. He smiled merrily.

"You must be the talented one I hear about. It's great to have skilled soldiers to help for humanity. Tell me, which faction are you planning on?"

"The Scouting Legion, sir." He looked disappointed.

"Pity. Your league should be inside the inner walls." I smiled and nodded, but I felt like they were all taking us for granted. I mean...it was him who payed taxes for people to die.

"I agree, but I have my personal reasons." I said quietly.

"Then I will not delve. Now, let's get onto the business." Richards said loudly and turned back to the adult. I watched with great curiosity as Levi negotiated bargains and deals, several supplies and works for the littler price. Surprisingly, Levi only managed to cut maybe 2 or 3% out of the original price.

So the checks were made, and the orders were aligned.

"Thank you for cooperating." Levi and I said as we departed.

"Do you enjoy doing this?" I asked.

"Not particularly. I don't like doing business. Involves too much of a hassle. But it doesn't hurt to be a strategist." I nodded like I understood. Levi pointed to a store in the corner.

"You can buy whatever you wish. I'll wait at the square." And he turned to leave. I grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait! Come with me." I said, almost hesitating. He turned back to me. "For?"

I smiled. "Just because." He made an impatient sigh.

"This was the reason I was hesitant to say yes earlier." he mumbled. "I seriously think things as such are unnecessary."

But he followed me to the store, and the bell rung as we entered.

The atmosphere smelled like seasoned spices, cinnamon and oregano. It was warming and sweet. I just wished I could stop the beating of my heart whenever he glanced at me. I wandered around the small store. Little trinkets and novelties lay about. I spotted a black leather bound journal. It was a good price, and the heaviness felt solid and pleasing in my fingers.

I brought it up to the counter and paid the money. The old woman smiled at me and winked as she handed it back to me in a bag.

"I can tell everything about you." she said warmly. It was a bit surprising, creepy actually...but when I looked inside, I saw a little box. It looked so familiar, the box.

I took it out of it's packaging and examined its contents. My eyes widened in surprise. It was a little brooch, a matching set to the one Levi gave me on my birthday. I fingered the brooch at my collar instinctively. My eyebrows knitted in confusion, but then I gasped.

The little shop was the same one that Levi had come to buy my present, and the lady must have recognized Levi and the brooch I was wearing. She figured that I was most the one he had bought it for, and had somehow given the matching one to me.

Though, I was sure that she meant for me to give it to him...it didn't look very feminine, a black, oval stone, the same material to mine, embellished with a sculpture of two crossing swords, intricately carved, under the lacquer. The same gold border, the same pin on the back.

I decided not to give it to him. Perhaps wait for a chance to come.

I looked up at the lady and looked at her in confusion.

"For him." she whispered softly, nudging towards Levi who was examining a little nutcracker. He looked half-amused at the toy.

"Why?"

"Because I can tell you love him."

I blushed, frowning. "W-What?!" I gasped, nearly speaking. I glanced over at him. He seemed not to notice my almost outburst. The woman grinned and waved goodbye as Levi motioned to me to leave as he saw me done with my business.

As we exited, I saw the horizon turning golden and pink, the sky glowing softly.

"It's beautiful." I said. This time, Levi strolled at a soft pace to enjoy the leisure. He smiled softly, nodding with a barely audible, "Hm."

My heart, beating loudly in my chest, urged me to suddenly grab him arm and pull him into a kiss or hug or something romantic. It tugged wildly against it's wild imaginary boundaries, but I relinquished the notion.

Instead, I just turned to him and smiled. He glanced at me and let out a soft sigh.

"What are you staring at?"

I blushed, turning away. "Nothing." I murmured.

"Me, because I'm so amazingly irresistible, correct?" he elaborated.

"Very, so much, that I can't help but turn red whenever I see you, no, think about you." I said sarcastically. He chuckled, but said nothing. Me, still looking away, my heart thumping, trying to hide the fact that my words are quite true.

In the past three years...I don't know. Levi...was once a distant object, an unknown person. One who I so often scowled at. Now...why was I blushing and stammering in front of him, having touched his lips, having held him close, learnt about his past, about him, him to me, about me, comforted me, held me close when tears were falling. How could a relationship change so much?

"Let's go." I said, stretching my arms into the air and glancing slyly at Levi before sprinting off to the Hall.

He raced soon ran past me, and grabbed my arm.

"We'd actually better hurry. They close the gates for security reasons." he said. I couldn't say anything as I was dragged off with him. I didn't complain though.

We slipped in just before the iron clanged. The guards looked at me peskily, but treated Levi like superiority. I frowned afterwards.

"You're so high and mighty." I noted.

"I have my cards, and I play them well." was all he said quietly.

His words echoed strangely in my head, buy they soon disappeared into the mess of my mind, resuming back to walking to the Hall. As we entered, it was growing busier when the hubbub of gossip and meeting.

I saw several of my teammates murmuring excitedly for tomorrow's Finale.

It was the day that I decided my fate.

The fate that led down a dark path. One I may never reach an end of...

Levi said his small words of farewell, "Good-night. Meet me at the Central Square at 7:00 tomorrow morning. Don't be late." He just gave a curt salute and departed with his dignified stride. I watched in amazement as he suddenly turned into not a friend, nor one I had feelings for, but an upper-class Captain, full of authority and superiority over me.

I turned and strode back to the dorm, where I knew Petra was waiting like a loyal friend for me.

* * *

"I heard you went out with Levi today!" She said as I entered the room. Petra was leaning nonchalantly against a chair, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Must you know about everything I do?"

"Yes! If my precious friend gets lost, where shall I be?" she said dramatically. I laughed.

"Oh Petra, it was nothing."

I sighed and sat down, emptying the contents of the bag onto the bunk. The navy velvet shone on the box that clunk out softly. I picked it up, remembering the woman's sly smile, the way she grinned at Levi and I.

"Well...there was one interesting part."

She leaned in, staring at the object. I told her of the woman and the box, opening it and showing how it matched to the one on my collar. She nodded, gasping.

"Wow! I wonder when his birthday is!"

"I'll just give it to him on Christmas."

"Aww, but that's months away!"

"I can't just shove it at him without reason...it would just be weird."

I thought back to kiss in the forest and absentmindedly blushed and touched my lip. Petra's eyes widened to saucers. She put a hand over her mouth.

"No way! You kissed him!"

My eyes widened and I blushed. "I-It was him!" I said softly.

"Even better! So..."

I didn't want to say anymore, so I turned away, red-faced, and threw a pillow at her.

"L-Later."

"Was it intense?"

"Sort of."

"Where? Did anybody see?"

"Nobody saw."

"It was secretive...even more amazing!"

"Aish, Petra, Levi is Levi!"

I frowned, not angry at her, but she did get quiet.

After a long silence, she spoke.

"Mizuki, to be honest, I really look up to him. Levi, I mean...and I kind of like him." I turned to her and stared, surprised. She had a soft smile on her face, but looked at my surprised face and immediately started to shake her head.

"I-I mean...I don't want to get in between what you guys already have..." she said.

I smiled, leaning over to ruffle her hair.

"I'm gonna say it. I like Levi. As a man." I said. She smiled.

"Then I'm glad for you."

"But do you like him?"

"He's a Heichou...so I have no right..."

"Heichou? We all used to be friends, no we all still are."

"I mean...he's so distant...he's apart. He's on a higher level than any of us. You can't deny that."

"No...", I recalled his prideful walk, "He's still the same to me."

Petra yawned and climbed up to her bunk. "Mizuki, Good-night. Have you decided yet?"

"For the Divisions?"

"Mmhm."

"I'm going to join the Scouting Legion." I said firmly.

"Just for him?"

I was silent. I reviewed everything to myself.

"I don't know..."

"Mizuki...I'll always support you. I'll be there when you need it. But...think about if you're going to die."

And with that, she was silent.

I climbed under the covers and turned off the lamp. I thought about it. I remember watching as the man right next to me was eaten alive. The blood boiled inside of me. My skin stood up on end. I shook my head.

I don't want to die...

Maybe I should just join the Military Police and let it be over with.

But I'd probably never see Levi again. Eren would probably glare at me from now on. Mikasa wouldn't see me as the brave knight. Armin would regard me as another coward, hiding from reality. They all would.

I was supposed to be her Knight in Shining armor, right?

I heard about the corrupted system of the Police. No, I didn't want to be a part of that. But...if I had enough money with that pay...I could support them. They'd never have to do anything serious. It would protect them...

But what about me? What about my dreams? My reality? My life? What did I want?

I wanted to be a knight. I wanted to travel far, to stand as a proud soldier in front of Mikasa.

_"Look, it's Mizuki Ackerman, famed for striking down Titans like lightning."_

I could hear it. I could stand by Levi and smile at them as I depart.

But I heard of the horrible tales of grim returns...knowing your friends have died right in front of you. Levi joined because Irwin gave him a chance at life. I want to join because he is there...but because I want to be someone to be proud of.

Little...did I know...

* * *

I groggily got up, looking at the clock. It was 6:45. I shot awake, remembering Levi.

"Ah!" I fumbled out of bed and ran to the restroom, where I hurriedly brushed my teeth and combed my hair, splashing water on my face and pinching my cheeks to make it look like I put effort in this.

I shrugged on my uniform, pinned on the brooch, and flew out of the door to the Central Square, the middle of all the Divisions. I barely made it with seconds as the big clock chimed at the hour.

Sure enough, I saw him leaning against the Fountain, staring the water, running a finger through it. I ran up to him and smiled.

"Whoo! Did I keep you waiting?"

"I expected you to come earlier." was his curt response. I didn't expect much more than that. Still, I smiled apologetically and sighed, sitting down next to him.

"What's this for?"

"I'll be straightforward."

My face fell at his serious tone. He took a breath.

"I know your intentions. So I'm going to say this; Don't join the Scouting Legion. I know that you only want to because I'm there. If you think that I'll be there to save you all the time...you're wrong. Don't forget that I have superiority there, and if you do make that decision, then it's very likely that you won't be assigned with me at first. Only I get to choose my squad, and you're not allowed to be part of it. To make it short, you're going to die if you enter."

I was stricken by shock and pain laced through my heart all of a sudden.

My eyebrows came together in confusion and hurt.

"Will I see you if I don't join?"

"Maybe on occasion. But most likely not."

"You're telling me that all you said yesterday was a lie?" I choked.

He was silent, then he sighed, pinching his nose-bridge.

"Why must you come to that conclusion? I'm doing this not because I don't want to see you, but so that you won't die!" he said, his voice in a crescendo.

"B-But I have my reasons too." I said softly.

"Abolish them. Nothing is worth the risk of you losing your life. Don't you have those kids to take care of? Think of them."

My heart hurt even more.

"Why?" I choked. I realized that a lump was growing in my throat. The Square was empty. They were just getting out of bed by now. I turned away as tears fell. I burned in humiliation.

Levi was silent at my tears.

"Because I want to protect you." he said softly, in a tone I'd never heard him use before. Gentle.

He lifted his hand to turn my chin to face him. My face was a mess, yet he wished to see it. I don't understand men. Still, he caressed my cheek softly, his eyes pleading gently, and I yearned for his company by my side always even more. He tugged my head so it was against his chest.

This was awkward, because my height was a bit too tall to do that comfortably. But still, I leaned against it, my arms encircling him, breathing in perhaps the last time I could, the scent of his linen, his masculinity.

"Levi..." I uttered softly.

"Hm?"

"But I still want to be by your side. Don't you think me strong enough to live? Am I that much of a coward, a weakling to you? I was first, after you of course, in the class, if you didn't remember."

He was silent.

"Even the strong have flaw. The weak are just more better suited to the stupidity of dying. These are monsters which we have just lost half our meager territory to. You have seen their jaws, the fallen. Do you not fear?"

I shook my head, clutching his shirt tighter.

"No. My pride won't let me. If I die, I die in the midst of trying to obtain salvation for humanity."

"Damn it!" He pulled me away, clutching my shoulders, shaking them as he stared intensely at me, "Why?! The excuse of humanity this and humanity that is a shame to use. We've done over thirty expeditions, and it sure ain't done any good for it, other than depleting our strength."

More tears quivered at the edge of my eye. "I won't die." I said stubbornly. He made an aggravated noise and scowled. Suddenly, he gazed at me for a moment, and then kissed me abruptly, in which my eyes widened in wonder. "Mmmphhh!" I tried to resist. But he intensified, his eyebrows knit together tightly. He held on for several more moments, until he released to let me breathe.

I gasped for air, my face flaming. Still, his gaze softened and he held me close.

"I don't want to lose you."

"Then protect me."

He grumbled. "That's what I've been trying to convince you!"

"What, by kissing me and expecting me to go along?!"

"No. That was because I was angry. You needed that."

I didn't get him. But I touched my lips and turned red again. He sighed.

"I can't stop you, can I?"

"Never."

He looked at me hesitantly before finally saying, "I give in. Do whatever you want. But remember...I won't always be there." he growled. A surge of hope ran through me, and I smiled, before leaning in and giving a quick peck.

Levi was the one to look embarrassed. "Hey!"

"I'm glad." I said, smiling brightly. He took one glance at me and stood up, stretching his limbs.

"We'd better get going. Irwin has business with me... And you need to get to the stage."

"Ah...yeah...That's soon."

To be honest...I didn't want to leave him.

As he was walking away, I grabbed his arm. "We'll probably be too busy to see each other in a while, right?"

Levi pursed his lips to think. "Maybe. Aish. This is why I really don't like involving myself with others...I have to spend time with them." he said. I smiled and scoffed.

Blushing, I said, "I only want to see you."

"Whatever." And he waved over his head and strode towards the Legion Headquarters. I yawned and started back to the dorms to meet up with Petra.

* * *

Levi glanced back behind him to see the retreating figure of Mizuki, disappearing through the archway.

He stopped to look at her, and sighed to himself.

"Why is she so stupid?" he muttered, shaking his head. Levi clenched his fists and smoothed out the pleats in his linen shirt. For once...in a long time...back from when he was young...he actually felt the need for someone...to care for someone...to protect someone.

If he ever lost anybody again...how would he take that guilt...of not protecting them?

He tried. Levi wanted desperately to indeed see Mizuki whenever he rode out to the battlefield. He wanted to see her smile and that trustworthy swing of the blades, never missing it's mark.

Cascading through the memory lane, Levi found himself immersed into a torrent of his childhood...

He could see that one girl's smile again, suddenly broken and lost...Levi leaned against the brick wall and leaned back into the cold stone. He let his hand run over his chest, suddenly clutching the fabric over his heart, where a throb was eminent.

It flowed...

* * *

"Hey, Levi!"

Levi turned to look at the caller. He rolled his eyes.

"Brother, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to-"

The blond boy pouted and pleaded with his eyes, "Aww, Come one, Levi! I wanted to follow you. You know that I we don't want to go home."

"Where's Luna?"

"Right 'ere!" The boy pointed behind his back to Luna, who was hiding behind his back.

"I thought I told you to go home."

"But-"

"I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Levi!"

"Marcus!" Levi said sharply and Marcus retreated, stung. Luna stepped out behind Marcus.

"Hey, you shouldn't be mean to your brother." she said. The red-headed girl said and Levi sighed. He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. As the sky began to glow orange, he began walking, the two following him.

"Let's just find a place to sleep."

"A hotel?" Luna and Marcus said excitedly. Levi rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, ask Marcus, he's the older one." Levi said shortly and Marcus gave a short laugh.

"Sorry little bro, but it seems you're better suited to the older brother role." he said sheepishly. Luna rolled her eyes and yawned.

"Aw, get it over with, I'm getting tired."

Levi took another deep breath and saw a couple of empty wooden crates. "Let's just rest there for now." he motioned and the three sat on consecutive crates.

The sky was getting dusky, and a few of the brighter stars and the slim crescent of a moon was visible.

"I never wanted you two to tag along." Levi muttered. They heard.

"Aw, bro, come on."

"You're not even my real brother. You know very well that I was adopted." Levi said angrily.

"Like one to me!" Marcus cheerfully expressed and leaned back against the wall.

"You too, Luna, why?"

Luna shrugged. "Because, I wanted to be with you two. You know that my parents always wanted a son, and they didn't ever want me." She said both happily, but the hint of hurt and pain was still in it.

Levi was silent for awhile.

"Do you think Ma and Pa would care?"

Marcus bristled.

"For who?"

Levi looked down. "For you...me?"

"I dunno. They never really cared 'bout me as a kid. Sorry, bro, but they probably don't. Not a worry, I don't give a damn whether they rot in hell or not. Good for nothing bastards." Marcus declared.

Levi was still downcast. He did not know the meaning of love. Luna put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her. Warmth spread to his cheeks.

Luna Clarice Rivaille was the same age as he, 13, and Marcus Silvers was three years their senior.

They'd known each other for years, and happened to just be close. Well, Levi was just there. He never understood friends. He didn't know how to play. All he could remember was the harsh beatings, the verbal abuse, the smell of pungent alcohol in the place of his 'home'.

But...Luna, he liked her. She was friend who always took his side. A friend...more?

Levi didn't know, but he smiled when she touched his shoulder.

"I'm always there!" Luna said brightly. He nodded.

"Yeah."

The three looked up at the sky, now black. Stars were scattered everywhere. It was a magnificent and mysterious show.

"Let us remember the day we escaped from hell." Levi commenced.

...

Levi dropped the bloody rock. Why were these tears flowing from his face?

He stared in horror at the scene before him. His choked throat could not utter a word, and he turned around to run.

In hiding for one year, the three, Marcus, Luna, and Levi had lived off of thievery and looting. One day...Marcus and Levi's father showed up.

"What are you doing, you god-damned children?!" He had yelled. From the smell of his breath, they all knew immediately that he was drunk. An empty beer bottle was in his hand. He swayed uneasily and slammed the bottle on a wall. The end was now a jagged and dangerous weapon.

He advanced.

"I'm gonna kill all you!" He said sluggishly. The man was very heavyset and therefore, the most advantageous. Luna trembled. He turned to her.

Luna screamed.

Marcus grabbed Levi.

"Run!"

"What about Luna?!" Levi screeched. Too late. Marcus winced as the bottle came down. Levi screamed louder. Blood ran like a river. The crimson tide flowed in a puddle, as Luna's screams were cut off short, now lying limp.

Their father snorted. "That whore deserved it. You know how much money her parents spent? Hm, could have used it for some rum." He said scraggily, his words still slurred. Levi still was screaming. Marcus was nowhere to be seen.

"Luna, Luna!" Levi said and knelt down. He poked her carcass. "H-Hello...?" he croaked. Luna did not move. Her clothes now matched her flaming red hair.

Tears flowed openly from the young teen's eyes. Clenching his fists tightly on the ground, he saw a large rock around. He picked it up, rage filling him to the brim.

"YOU DAMN MOTHER FUCKER!" Levi bellowed and threw the rock. It struck the sluggish man on the head, and he fell, the bottled falling from his hands, still red, and shattered onto the cobblestones.

Groggily, Levi got up before his father did, and took up the rock, slamming it repeatedly across the man's head, until it was a disfigured pulp, a chunk of unrecognizable flesh.

As Levi ran, he didn't look back to see Luna's face anymore. It was too painful.

For the next three years, he was a fugitive, a thief, a thug. He lived with the burden of a murder. He lived with the unclean slums. He told nobody about his deed. He never saw his older brother again. He only had the urge to wipe his bloody hands on his pants all the time...hoping to wipe away the dirtiness, the impurities of what haunted him.

It all changed when Levi saw the man with the wings on his back.

"The Wings of Freedom..." he whispered.

* * *

Covering his face, Levi gritted his teeth.

"Why now, of all times, must I remember that?"

He remembered...that he took Luna's name in order to honor her death. She had always been part of his courage, his strength. Suddenly, Mizuki's face flashed in his mind.

"Those two have such a resemblance." he muttered to himself. Maybe that's why he had fallen to the urge to protect her so much. The same fierce expression, smiles, the eyes. "If God was real...I'd thank him for that."

Perhaps he had given Levi (Silvers) Rivaille another chance.

Levi thought of a fairy tale he heard when he was young from the aunt across the street.

_"A Knight came for the princess clad in beautiful robes. Her beauty entranced this knight, and he rushed to save her from the clutches of an evil dragon. The Knight in Shining Silver armor came to rescue her...always protecting her..."_

Levi set his face and took a deep breath. The image of Luna disappeared as Mizuki slowly filled in the gap left behind.

"This time. I'm the Knight. I will protect you. By all means." He declared.

* * *

I smiled, hugging Petra and we crossed the trodden dirt in front of the wooden stage.

Irwin emerged and he stood alone in the stage, a grim set face.

As we all saluted properly and set ourselves in order, he began.

"The 102nd Trainee's Squad! Today, is the selection into the Divisions. I'm sure you all know who I am. If not, I am Irwin Smith, the Commander of the Scouting Legion. First, let me tell you that the Scouting Legion is not to be taken lightly." he began.

"There is a 80% chance that you will die in the next four years. You will have to fight life or death out in the territory of monsters, ready to eat you. It will not be a painless death, It will be a harsh, disgusting, ripping you limb from limb sort of end for you. The Scouting Legion takes only he bravest...the most courageous...but we also take those who are willing to die tomorrow. Let me tell you...that you will die. Young."

"Now, if you wish to take it to heart, if you are willing to sacrifice your life for nothing, join. If not, you may leave and join the other Divisions."

There were harsh murmurs and sudden fretting faces. I saw most of them leave. Me, myself, my legs nearly moved. The words were deathly chilling. My heart was pounding.

Why wouldn't I move? Why?!

I held my ground, biting my lip.

Finally, there were only 12 of us left. I looked around.

Lucas, Petra, Frankie, several people I recognized but didn't bother to socialize with, and I. All of our friends had good reason to leave...

I swallowed. The wind blew gently in that morning. I remember so clearly...

Levi, Captain Hanji Zoe, and Captain Mike Zakarius were all now standing on the stage.

"Welcome. I introduce to you our most infamous Captains. I'm sure you're familiar with Levi here, for he was once part of your squad. But now, I expect everyone of you to treat him no longer as a friends, but utmost authority, the Captain you are to address as. But, Hanji Zoe and Mike Zakarius."

I made eye contact with Levi. He glared menacingly at me. I cowered, biting my lip. But I swallowed, took a deep breath, and looked straight at him. He seemed impressed by my bravery.

We were dismissed.

I let out a sigh and Levi descended from the stage to meet me. As he neared I tensed. I could tell he was partly furious, but there was something more about him.

"You defied my wishes?" He said quietly.

"I had to. I have my own too."

He sighed, closed his eyes and nodded.

"Very well. Then...I've decided, since I knew all along...that I do my best." He actually smiled, patted me on my shoulder and strode off. I was left stunned.

"Hey! Levi!" I called.

He didn't turn as he called behind his shoulder, "I'm busy, so later. But Heichou, remember?" I saw a faint smirk.

And he left. I just scoffed and turned to the bright morning sky. I saw a flock of ducks flying in the sky. Free. Unchained.

"Today, I'm your Knight, Mikasa." I smiled...

..."I'm your Knight." Levi whispered to himself.

**Chapter 4 END**

* * *

Notes:

_Well. I'm very pleased. My heart beats so fast whenever I see a new support. Whether it's a review, follow, or favorite. If you are one of the few who have done all three, then I thank you to the bottom of my endless heart._

_Thanks: **ArisannaHime**, All the **Guests**, **SUPAfast JeLLyFisH** (sounds epic, my friend, epic), **Luna-chan** (Hello! You always make my day! I love you) , **Sasha**, **cocoamilo,** **Anonym**, **animefangirl0219**, **Yuki A. Suta** (I'm glad your views changed), **ShinigamiKuroShiroNeko**, **HellButterflyGirl**, **Miss Doffy-chan**, **Annie-kins** (Hey, I'm Annie too! But I'm not the female Titan!), **Lumihiutale89**, **gracenote5** (You're so lovely, thanks!), **Zesty pepper**, **Meleesha,** **SexyZexy** (Ehhh...Nice!) , **demon419**, **ShadowFax100**, **kiranaharuka**, **GirlUnknown1**, **TimeAndLife21**, and my very close friends: **Grace TheHaggis**, **Shelby GlowingSheep**, **Abby Ravioli**, and **China Aru**. I have concealed their names to specific personal jokes. For safety and hilarious reasons._

_So...Levi. You finally kissed her. Damn straight yeah. I really liked the flashback. I used part of Shingeki no Kyojin Gaiden to do it, for it had those two specific characters, though I'm not sure if my back-story would fit it, but there's the hint. I really like making it deep._

_I really enjoyed it! So..._

_What was your favorite part, and put it in the reviews!_

Also: WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (Review...eh?...eh?!)

I have drawn the cover of my story, so I posted it on DeviantArt. If you want to see it, go on my profile and click on the link at the bottom, there's only one pic, so yeah.

Okay...It's not very good because Honestly, I suck at Photoshop. It looks epic on paper, I promise. And I need to work on the Wings of Freedom. But, you know what she looks like, sort of, and the eipcness.

Till the next time. Explosion.


	5. 5 Smiling at You

_Wow. I'm on a roll here, aren't I? By the way, ahem, "I don't always speak, but when I do... I say Krakakakakakow." Can you guess who? Ah...I can't wait for second season of Shingeki no Kyojin to come out! Well, I heard it's next summer... _

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Smiling At You_**

His voice suddenly animates me, like a robot back to life. I snap out of my reverie.

"Wha?"

"I said, Ackerman, that in the main formation, where is the cargo placed?" a weary sounding man says. I glance at the board and try to remember what in the name he was talking about...

"The sides?"

He looked pissed as he frowns and shakes his head ever so slightly. "Incorrect. This is the third time this week. If you aren't going to pay attention, why bother going onto the battlefield, I know you're going to die or fail your duty. We had high expectations for you..." he muttered.

I chuckled nervously and swallow. Petra and Lucas looked at me painfully. "Ah...then I'll start paying attention."

The dude looked even more pissed. "THAT"S WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO FROM THE START!" he bellowed across the room. I wince and look down at the table. I looked up and nearly burst out laughing, because in his rage, his mustache was quivering. But I kept my image to myself, holding my tongue.

"I'm sorry. There are many things bothering me lately...I promise to get back on track." I said slowly and the instructor sighed.

"All right. You have to help Rivaille again today, then." he said and everyone started giggling around the room. With one glare from the teacher, however, the class was silent. Petra winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

Did the instructor know the relations between him and I? Or was he just so known as being harsh and unlikable, that it was a pretty severe punishment for me? Whatever the case, the work with him was never pleasant...there were usually others that supervised anyways, so I couldn't do anything to my 'Heichou'.

After the lesson ended, we headed off to do the chores for the upperclassmen. I was already assigned with clean-up duty from the incident down in town, and not to mention the various works the Captains had me do for the two other punishments I had earlier in the week.

The Monday after the Division Ceremony, or rather, a short speech to say that we're all going to die soon, we were sent to lessons every morning about the formations and structures of how the Scouting Legion worked. Every other day, after lessons, was horseback riding lessons, for those that did not know, and for those that already knew to further hone their skills.

I visited every Friday; the children. And last Friday, today was Wednesday, I could not get a hold of them. Nowhere to be found, those little children. It made my stomach turn sour, and I was worried. The money I gave them was only to suffice for extra rations because it was hard to get food. If they didn't have it...they could be starving for a few days...

Hence, I was always worrying and not paying attention in lessons. Horseback riding was a whole other thing.

Remember when I said that animals absolutely hated me? We all got our own steed, and when I touched mine, he reared up and hit me on the chest. I was knocked out, of course, and I woke in the Infirmary with Levi changing a bandage on my head, my chest bruised quite badly, and a deafening headache. I felt my aching chest throb. Levi was reaching over me, his hands wrapping white gauze around my forehead, the only sight was his cravat brushing gently against me.

"L-Levi?" I moaned groggily.

"Quiet, you had quite a hit on the head." he said softly.

"Why are you here?"

"Heard you got knocked out by a horse. What? I can't be worried for you?" he said accusingly. I smiled slightly, though my head was throbbing, and sighed.

"I'm just surprised." I reached up to touch the bandage. "Thank you. My head feels so heavy."

"That must be the pain medication. Honestly, they shouldn't give kids that."

I frowned. "I'm not a kid. I'm nearly sixteen."

"In a week or two, if I remember...yes...but to me, you are."

"That's strange. An 'adult' like you with me, a 'kid'." I scoffed. Levi rolled his eyes. He was crossing him arms haughtily over his chest, his legs crossed daintily. "What's with that pose?"

He quickly uncrossed his legs and resumed the average male's sitting position, laid back with legs splayed open. "There's more to age than what makes a kid."

I yawned and reached over to grab his arm. "How long were you here?"

Levi shrugged. "Just recently." he lied.

"Ah...That's good. I don't want to be bothering you. Then, you should get back to your work." I said and he looked hesitant, but nodded and stood up. I noticed that he stretched his limbs, apparently stiff from sitting so long. He walked out the door and looked back behind him to glance at me one last time before finally turning the doorknob and leaving. The door clicked shut with a resounding echo around the room. I could hear the billowy cotton curtains blow softly behind me, the silence deafening. I swallowed, sighing.

"Now, what am I supposed to do?" I said out loud to myself. I twisted my body to look out the window, my head throbbing painfully, and glimpsed Levi strutting out the door, walking towards the rest of the squad.

I wonder why he was lying?

* * *

"Hey Captain Rivaille, heard that Mizuki got knocked out by a horse. Isn't she like, your girlfriend or-"

"What?" Levi stared at his subordinate, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Mizuki's-"

"I heard you the first time." Levi muttered and he stood up quickly, worry shooting through him. "Tell the rest of the squad that I'll be gone for a bit." he muttered quickly and rushed out the door.

"Why the hell am I worrying over her? I have business..." he said to himself more, but his heart led him to the stables, where the instructor was screaming at some poor kid to get a doctor. Mizuki was lying in the dirt, splatters of blood around her head. Petra was kneeling down, panicking over the blood, her hands over her mouth. The horse was neighing wildly, still reared up, while Lucas and some other guys tried to push it back into its stall. Levi took a deep breath and rushed over to her body. He knelt down, and everyone looked to him at his arrival.

"C-Captain!" The instructor choked. "D-Did Tyler's message get out?"

"Tyler? I heard it from Gunther." Levi said. He glanced down at her face, marred by a river of blood from the top of her head. He looked down at her chest and saw that someone had undid her tie and her buttons, to see that it was bruised and the skin was purple.

"What are you doing here?" The instructor asked. Levi didn't look up.

"I heard that she got hurt, so I came. I can bring her to the infirmary, so you don't have to worry." He thanked Petra, who nodded and she stepped aside. Levi placed his hands under her body to lift her up. He grunted with effort.

"My god, how many kilo's do you weigh? Do you eat bricks?" He said aloud, chiding her. Mizuki's unconscious form did not answer him, in which he rolled his eyes.

"Then, she'll take her leave." Levi said briskly and turned to leave. He strained with her body.

"This...is bad for my back. Mizuki, if I get a crooked back when I'm older, I'm going to blame you." He said. Silence. He smiled, realizing that she could not answer, but he knew it all along, he was just being particularly humorous.

"Seriously...what do you eat?!" He yelled, his arms growing ever more leaden. Finally, with much effort, he reached the infirmary. He put on a serious face and entered. "Nurse, we need immediate help. Horse accident." he said quickly and she was carried away safely. Levi followed the doctors and rolled his arm sockets.

"Well, what a relief." he said under his breath and smiled as he stood up after hearing the doctor say she had no major injuries. He was led into the room and he took a seat next to the bed.

"Not awake yet, are you? So peaceful, I wonder if it hurt." Levi continued to say, as if she was conscious enough to reply back. Mizuki's face was unperturbed and calm, a bandage wrapped around her forehead. Eyes closed, silent mouth, hands by her side, fingers motionless, beautiful yet lost in darkness...

Levi reached over and hesitantly, but took hold of her hand, wrapping his fingers around hers, swallowing.

"It's funny how when you're not talking, you seem more likable."

He held her hand close to his face, his lips brushing her fingers. Minutes passed, and there was a soft knock on the door. "Rivaille?"

Levi looked up suddenly, awoken with a start. "Yes?"

"I knew you'd be in here."

He rolled his eyes and recognized the voice of Hanji. "What do you need?"

"No, just checking up. You seem really close to her. Or rather, care for her a bunch. My, Unapproachable Rivaille has a lover? This is unexpected." Hanji rambled and Levi let out a short sigh.

"And if I do?"

"That's good. You both have something to fight for, now. I always have a reason to kill those damn bastards." she growled darkly. Levi shuddered. Hanji was known for hating the Titans...he heard that her own lover had indeed been devoured in front of her...which fueled her hatred.

"Hanji? You fight the Titans because of your hatred...but the way you say it...I'm supposed to fight for love?"

"Ah, no, hatred towards the Titans." She said, her voice sour, "But you fight to protect - out of love. Love, for Mizuki." Her voice turned dreamy. Levi tightened his hold around Mizuki's fingers.

"Love, huh?" he muttered. Mizuki's words rebounded in his head. _"I want to join because of you!" "Then I'll protect you!" "I'm always by your side."_

Hanji smiled at Levi's expression, one of courage and strength. "Fight...for you. To fight for you..." Levi repeated.

Mizuki stirred. Hanji noticed and smiled. "Then, I'll be leaving you two alone." she winked and left. Levi scoffed at her. The bandage upon Mizuki's head was getting quite bloodied, so he slowly unwrapped it and began changing the soiled gauze. As he was tying the knot, Mizuki's eye opened.

"L-Levi?" she uttered. Levi's heart let a sigh of relief escape.

* * *

I slept soundly after he left and was back into lessons the next day. I went on like nothing happened, and the instructor and my friends followed my lead. My heart both sank and leaped when the instructor said that I was to make-up for yesterday's lesson with Levi after my clean-up duty. Leaped, because I was to be with Levi again, and sank because I was to approach that wretched beast of an excuse called a horse. Mopping the floors and cleaning the black-boards seemed to take an eternity, but finally, they sent me off. I grinned as Commander Irwin relieved me of duty.

"You're good." said the man gruffly, but it sounded like words of God himself.

I ran to the stalls, after seeing Levi grooming a chestnut mare meticulously, one I figured was his own. It's coat was gleaming and spotless, figured of Levi. The horse seemed gentle enough, but when I saw the speckled stallion that injured me, my limbs grew stiffer as I approached. Levi caught sight of me and beckoned me over, seeing my petrified face. He grinned jeeringly.

"Come on, he won't hurt you today."

I obliged, but stood behind Levi, away from the horses. "Don't give me that one. In fact, it's fine if I watch today, horses do hate me, you see. Rather, any animal..." I chuckled nervously. Levi pulled me to face his horse.

"This is Starlight. Starlight, this is Mizuki. You'd better treat my lady nice." he said amusingly. I blushed, stuttering.

"L-Lady?! Hold, on Levi-" Levi grinned once more. Quite a rarity to see him smile twice in a row...well...it was particularly sadistic...

"Nobody's around, I promise. I had to plead your instructor to let me be the one to show you today." he said and petted Starlight's snout. I could see why she was called that. Over her left eye was a striking white spot in the shape of a star, like her eye was showing the way by light. Star-light.

"Even though I am quite terrified of horses, Starlight seems magnificent." I said in awe. Levi nodded. He told me to stand back as he showed me how to attach the bite and reins, all the straps around her head and to the saddle, the buckles made tight. He told me where all the pouches and equipment would attach to, the smoke gun and the rounds. Then he showed me how to mount and in position.

It took a whole afternoon. The experience...was familiar, like when he tutored me in the Training Corps.

"Levi, it feels like three years ago." I said. Levi nodded.

"Yeah." he responded softly. "Now, how about you try."

I took a deep breath as he took off all the equipment for me to reassemble. I put it in order perfectly, and he was praising me. "Good, you did it without my help, but do it faster. Time is of the essence when Titans are nearby. Now, mount and position."

Now, I did a quick prayer as I put my foot on the nook, and began pulling myself up. Starlight's nostrils flared, and I heard her neigh frantically. I mounted and she neighed louder.

"Starlight, stop-" Levi tried to push her down, but he was thrown aside.

"Mizuki-"

Too late, Starlight reared and she ran fast, jerking wildly to get me off, and finally, threw me off. I flew into the air, preparing for the worse. I saw Levi run for me, and I landed, Levi catching me, though we both collapsed onto the dirt. We rolled once, twice, and laid at a standstill. I was on top of him, my head throbbing from yesterday, the bruise now fresh with pain.

"Ah, it hurts..." I moaned, clutching my head. I looked down to see Levi under me. I blushed and quickly got off. He brushed off dust annoyingly, but turned to me with a worried face.

"Are you alright? Starlight is never like that. I don't know what got into her..." he said, genuinely apologetic. I nodded, rubbing my bum.

"S-Sorry..." I said, still blushing at him. He rolled his eyes, but pulled a leaf from my locks.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Well, that ends today, since I don't want to test the theory of you and the demonic behavior of horses toward you again."

I quickly agreed and got up, brushing the dirt off my pants. Levi had taken much of the fall, so he was in more jeopardy of impurity than I. A smudge of dirt marred his cheek and I reached over to wipe it away. He flinched at my touch, but realized that I was only trying to get rid of the dust. He held still as I leaned over him, gently brushing against his skin. I saw, with some sort of satisfaction or amusement, that a shade of pink slowly crept onto his face. I smiled softly.

"What?" He said, noticing my smile.

"You're blushing." I said softly. Levi scowled, but smiled back, grabbing my wrist and pulling me against him. It was me this time that flushed. He grinned.

"Looks like it can go the other way as well."

I scowled at him and he chuckled amusingly. I flicked my wrist and his grip loosened. After rolling my eyes, I gathered my items and began heading back to practice silently. If I wasn't going to die, then I needed to be perfect.

"Where are you going?" Levi asked quietly. He began tethering Starlight back into the stables and putting away her equipment.

"I have things to do." I simply said and smiled. "See you the next time I do something wrong." He chuckled.

"I suppose so. Is it me or does your instructor not know about us? Or is Irwin and Hanji trying to get into my life?" He stopped before turning to leave.

"Instructor is too thick. He'll never understand the concept of human relations. Have a good day, Heichou." I said, smiling at the address. He flinched.

"I'd never think to hear that from you." He said hollowly, as if horrified by the thought. I nodded shallowly and swiftly stalked off.

The absence of the children at the usual spot made my insides turn, but I tried to nudge it away from my thoughts and concentrate on my practice. There was a small field of high walls and trees for us to practice, and I saw a few of my classmates practicing a few stunts. I took off my jacket and strapped on the gear. The humid air made it hot and sticky. I rolled up my sleeves and unbuttoned a few on my shirt.

Making way through the walls, I spotted a clear space and prepped myself to spring. The large Titan models were up, fresh pads replaced on the beat down wooden frames. I stood on my toes, and leaped into the air as soon as my line was securely taut.

With one arc, I flew across the air, the wind whipping my hair across my face. I ricocheted off a wall in one gentle push, memories of Levi's continuous scowls of balance and proportion swirling in my head. A quick turn of the hips and I spun, my blades aimed towards the beckoning plush of the flesh-like pad. _Swish!_ It cut like butter, and I eased myself in a split second to round on the second, doing the same as I had done on the first. I bounced off a wall with much force and propelled myself upwards for a taller one, landing on its shoulder and cleanly cut the nape.

I hit the opposite wall, the one I had started on, and bounced rhythmically down the wall in small jumps. Landing softly, I reviewed my display. It had barely lasted seven minutes, and I was already sweating. The rigorous activity of moving around took its toll physically. One must have great stamina in order to keep up with the rest, and not die while stopping for a breath. I chucked the blades back into their slots and the handles with them. They sagged the sheaths uncomfortably down, but I wasn't worrying about that.

I eyed the last one. It seems my angle was off; The beginning of the cut was perfect, but towards the end, it became more shallow. A Titan wouldn't have been completely killed and would regenerate and come back to eat me. I was probably thinking too much, but I scowled at the slight imperfection.

Other than that, my work was quite flawless. I shrugged and took up my blades again, moving onto a different section. This time, I worked on speed and agility rather than strength or accuracy. I was very good with that, but I could be slow and laborious, too engrossed in perfections...

Well, I had much to improve on. During the Fall, I had watched Levi perform brilliantly. Sure, I was quite bright as well...but I seemed so much dimmer in comparison to him. I wanted to become strong right?

"Levi, you're my perfect model. Speed, Agility, Strength, Accuracy, all are five stars. Not to mention your cleanliness levels." I chuckled to myself at my own joke, but I smiled as I whizzed dangerously across one of the frames, nearly off by a good three feet. The thing with speed on the Gear was that if you make even the slightest adjustment, or even a hell of a one, it will throw you off much more than you expected. It's hard to be fast and accurate.

I managed to slice it off, but I aimed too low and it went off the edge of the padding. Oops. Too fast.

A sudden burst of light glared my eye and I stopped , nearly slamming into the wall. The sun was setting. I looked around me. All of them were gone. Surprised, I did one last cut to the remaining pad, this time, aiming perfectly. I grinned at my improvement and skidded to a stop, letting the line fly back into its coil. Finally, I stretched, slipped the blades in and put the Gear away. There was a little basin stop, a long table like sink, with many faucets lined along it, drains, and it all leading into the ground.

Water gushed out refreshingly, a spout of liquid treasure. I took a long sip and splashed it onto my face, smiling.

"Ahh!" I closed my eyes and let the cool water drip down my neck, taking a moment of relaxation.

"You are quite skilled. Got better, I see."

I jumped, nearly falling, and looked over to see Levi leaning against the basin, his arms crossed casually. I smiled. "I've got much to improve, but I've got it down." I said. He leaned over and removed a stray strand in front of my face. I didn't recoil, but was hesitant. He looked reproachful after doing so, but coughed awkwardly.

"Dinner, then? I heard they have something better."

I nodded and self consciously buttoned up my shirt again. He didn't see, but I walked beside him painfully silent as we went towards the Dining halls.

The hall was crowded with laughter and conversation, smiles and grins. Hanji waved at Levi as he walked in, many bowing and greeting him formally. They looked at me beside him strangely, though those that recognized me grinned. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I'll go sit with my squad, to not dishonor you, Heichou Levi." I said sarcastically. Levi glanced at Petra and Lucas, beckoning me over with a grin, though Lucas looked at Levi and back to me, a thin line across his face. I could tell he was someone displeased. Petra smiled, offered to sit, but also I could tell she wanted me to sit with Levi as well. I wasn't sure...

"Go. It's fine. People would probably treat you inferior, or more rudely, if you joined me. We'll have our time later." Levi said softly and sat with the Captains and Irwin. I felt suddenly like I was looking at a different man again, and I sat next to Petra.

"Why didn't you join Levi?"

"He said it would be rude for the others. Besides, I would feel so awkward in the company of other adults. Petra, I heard they're giving out uniforms tomorrow!" I said. Petra nodded excited.

"Finally...the Wings of Freedom on our backs." I ate my cold potatoes in silence afterwards, wondering what true freedom was.

* * *

Friday, I desperately worried when I was to be dismissed. At last, Irwin sent me off. I sped straight to the square, looking around wildly for any sign of an overly excited boy and a short blonde kid accompanied by a girl with a red scarf.

A flash of crimson caught my eye. I whipped around and spotted the tail of a red object. I followed its owner to...Mikasa. My heart leaped into the sky, I was probably grinning like a madman.

"Mikasa!"

She swiveled her head at her voice, her eyes brightening in recognition of my voice. She spotted me and smiled. I ran over to her to find that she was alone. I hugged her, stroking her hair and fretting over her, glad that she was still in existence.

"N-Nee-chan, I can't breathe-" I immediately let go, flustered.

"Where is Eren and Armin?"

"They're off trying to find food. We ran out of money."

"Where the heck were you guys last week?! I was worried sick!" I said, Mikasa shrugged.

"Eren got into a fight with another kid, I had to help him off. Sorry we weren't there. I was afraid you might have been angry. I finished your book, Sister." Mikasa said and took the memo out of her pocket, showing me it's back. She pointed to the faded words.

"This is a strange title, don't you think? Is it me, or the whole book was just you ranting about Mr. Levi and not about me?"

I grinned and chuckled. "I suppose so...I was just finding a place to let go of my feelings..."

Mikasa nodded and tucked it away again. "I figured I'd better not show Eren since it half talks about your stupid Levi obsessions. I would like to know this man...if Nee-chan likes him so much."

We heard pattering footsteps as Eren and Armin approached, carrying bread.

"Oh? Mizuki-Nee!" Eren called. I smiled as the boisterous kid arrived by Mikasa's side.

"Are you guys hungry?"

Eren grinned. "Yep? Are you going to buy us food?" He asked eagerly, his eyes shining brightly. My eyes flashed.

"Why not? Sandwiches? Soup?" I suggested. The three nodded their heads vigorously, all with impatient eyes at a chance for a full stomach. I led them across town to a little cafe...it was one I knew; I had passed it on the way with Levi.

We entered and the warm smells of food welcomed us. I hadn't eaten, so I was also hungry. I heard Eren's stomach growling. There was one or two people inside, those with enough money to buy luxury food as such. Still, with the little pocket money I had, I wanted to spend it on those three. After all, Mikasa was my strength, my hope. I smiled as the food was brought to our table. Four bowls of soup and hearty bread.

"Ah! Looks so good! Thank you, Nee-chan!" They exclaimed and began slurping noisily. I sipped it slowly, enjoying the flavorful broth, something I rarely had. It brought me back to Mother's and Father's time...when I was still content in that little cottage in the mountains, farms and animals around me, nothing that could touch or harm Mikasa and I.

"Delicious!" Eren cried, a look of pure wonder spreading into a smile. I grinned.

"Yes. You owe me a lot of money when you get older." I joked. He groaned.

"Aish, you're like one of those loan sharks that got my neighbors..." he said. I laughed.

"I'm kidding. Honestly, you just have to take care of Mikasa and Armin."

He frowned and pouted. "For real, Mikasa treats us both like babies. It's annoying, huh?" He glared at Mikasa. She sipped silently.

"It's only me that kept you from all those bullies, remember?" she said casually and Eren blushed.

"H-Hey! I'm scary too!" He made a menacing face. Armin rolled his eyes. But he smiled softly and the spoons clacked loudly in the empty bowls.

"It's true, Eren. Mikasa saved our asses too many times." Armin noted and I ruffled my sister's hair.

"My Mikasa, you have your own flock of sheep to attend, right?" She smiled at me and nodded.

"Not any better than sheep, I think." she said quietly. Eren scowled.

"All right. I have to leave soon, alright?" I said and we left, paying the money. As usual, I gave them the money for the week, and I left, giving one last hug to Mikasa.

"Oh, Eren, I'm officially in the Scouting Legion."

His eyes widened.

"I'm getting my uniform tomorrow. I'll inform you when we'll all prepare for an expedition. Make sure to watch me leave!" I said and Eren nodded eagerly, I smiled.

I walked along the now empty cobblestones, enjoying the bleeding skies.

"We meet again."

I could just sense it was Levi again. I turned to face him, his soft grin glowing on his face. I gave a small chuckle. "Is it just coincidence, or is it just you finding me every day?"

"No, I was actually looking for you. Excellent horse riding, I heard. You got the hand of control." Levi said. I rolled my eyes, shivering at the hysterical whinny of the horses echoing in my head. I sighed, walking closer to him.

"Where have you been?"

"I've been with the children. How about you, Heichou?"

"Off doing my errands. I am a Captain."

"There's still a spare minute or two, why not have a bit of fun, shall we?" I said, grinning at Levi. He looked quizzically at me.

"Follow." I said. He shrugged and I led him across the square, past the gates, into the Grand Square and sat down at the fountain.

Hundreds of glimmers shone in the bright sunset. There were coins in there. I removed a penny and showed it to him.

"If I land it in the top row, my wish will be granted." I said. He looked at me, his eyes twinkling.

"What is your wish?"

I closed my eyes. "That is my secret."

I took a step back and leaned forward on one foot. With one arc, I let go of the copper coin, and it flipped in the air...

Boink! It hit the edge and fell into the water. My heart fell.

"I guess it never works for me...there's that catch." I said, sighing. Levi looked at my crestfallen face.

"You've tried before?"

"Tons. It always bounces off. Like the fountain says my it is unable to satisfy my wish."

Suddenly, Levi pursed his lips. Then, he took off his jacket. He started to roll up his sleeves. He turned to face me, his body towards the fountain.

"Well, there's not rule saying you can't just put it in yourself." With that, he reached into the pool, picked up a shimmering coin, and placed it into the top row. He shook his arms of water and grinned at me. I stared at him, my heart beating fast.

"Thank you." I said, my warm smile showing my genuine feelings. He smiled, leaned over and placed a kiss atop my forehead.

"Your wish is taken. What was it that it happened to bounce off all the time?"

I hesitated, but shrugged and told him. His eyes widened.

"My wish...was for you to protect me, always. Who knows...maybe it depended on the other person."

Levi sighed, sitting down. "You don't need a fountain for that wish. Aren't you strong enough? Besides...I already told you."

My heart filled with gratitude. I fell into his arms, embracing him, wanting to feel his arms around me.

Gosh, I swear, it felt like we were in an over dramatic love story. He hugs me, I hug him, we cry 'I love you!' from afar, our hands stretching to reach each other...Seriously...can it get more cliché than that?!

"Do you know when the upcoming expedition will be?"

Levi paused to recall the knowledge, and nodded. "I think Irwin was discussing in approximately two weeks. You newbie's only need a few more lessons to understand what to do in the Scouting Legion. Any other skill, you had already learned in the Training Corps."

"I see..."

"Why did you ask?"

"I wanted to know so I could tell my sister and uh, brother, and their friend."

Levi laughed. "You mean that little twerp?"

I chuckled. "Yes...but you shouldn't say that to his face. He's quite the cocky one."

Levi smiled and stood up. "We'd probably should get going before Hanji begins to wonder whether I'm up to something..." he muttered.

"But wouldn't her speculations be true, since you're with me?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Not my point, Mizuki." He shrugged on his jacket and we began back to the dining hall.

I entered and veered off to the left to join the squad, while Levi strolled to the Captain's table. We didn't even look at each other. The meal was as usual, and Petra and I went back together.

"It seems you are always with Levi." She noted. I sighed.

"Well...today, I was off with the children, and he found me." I said.

"Deliberately?"

"Yep."

"He must really like you." Petra said in awe. I pursed my lips.

"Maybe..." I flipped onto the mattress and yawned. "Good night, Petra."

"Yeah..."

It was then that I remembered her talking to me about Levi...and she actually admired him...to the point of feelings. My heart beat loudly. I swallowed and rolled over to sigh into the pillow, drifting off to a deep slumber. I even forgot about my new notebook.

* * *

I learned to ride a horse. Horses were no longer afraid of me, for some apparent reason. My cleaning duty ended, and the chores and errands with various captains, including Levi, remained. Instructor said I was a bright scholar, so he permanently designated me as the helper. It was probably because he didn't want to do it himself. The lazy bastard...

Nevertheless, I enjoyed it. Captain Zakarius freaked me out the first time I met him in person. He sniffed me...it felt very unpleasant. Hanji was amusing. She was very easy to get along with and I enjoyed her company. Levi was wordless...

Soon, it was five days before the Expedition. Extra preparations and errands were made. I used this opportunity to alert my fellow siblings. I was assigned to both Hanji and Levi that day, and we had taken to the route of the children. I passed them, and they noticed me.

"Mizuki-Nee!" I heard Mikasa cry. Eren shouted.

I turned my head. A broad smile spread across my face. "Hello!"

"Who are they?" Hanji asked.

"My younger siblings...well Mikasa is...you could probably recognize her from when I was in the Training Corps. Eren is my step-brother. Armin is the child of a family friend."

I was referring to the time when Dr. Jaeger came.

"Nee-chan!"

I heard Mikasa's excited voice and I turned to face her. "Mikasa!" I caressed her soft locks. She stared suspiciously at Hanji, but a flash of recognition for Levi. She glanced at me, remembering my notebook. I grinned crookedly.

"It's just one of my Captains. Hanji Zoe. And you know Levi." I said to Mikasa, and Eren and Armin joined.

"I'm just here to say that I'll be gone in five days. Be good." Mikasa's eyes widened to saucers. Eren grinned.

"Sweet! You're going to kill Titans!" He said viciously. I nodded slowly.

"Yes." He smiled.

Mikasa frowned, grabbing a fistful of my shirt. "Don't die. You still have to feed me." She said quietly. I smiled, but a worried frown was still on her face. Hanji clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"No worries. This one's too stubborn to die." she grinned. Mikasa nodded.

"Then, I have to go. Be good!" I said and we left. I glanced over to Levi, and he was observing the children.

"Eren...what a strange kid. He only is interested in Titans."

"I suppose...he must want revenge...they killed his mum, you know." I said quietly. Levi still narrowed his eyes.

"Pretty exuberant for a kid who experienced it first-hand." he said.

"The kid's a tough nut. He's had his fair share of suffering and life. The world is cruel."

"Haven't we all?" Levi muttered. His eyes glazed over, like remembering a painful experience. He noticed my glance and immediately, the lost look disappeared.

I smiled and we went off to do the errands. It was mostly me having to carry(lug) the items they ordered. Levi was surprising strong for his short stature.

Of course...I shouldn't be one to judge...I'm actually an inch or two shorter than him. It's irking...whenever I try to make a joke about him being short, I always end up insulting myself. But...if I was taller than him...It would be an awkward relationship.

Levi helped me carry(lug) the equipment back and Hanji just chilled behind us as we conversed.

"I really am scared to go on the expedition." I said quietly. Levi was silent for a moment.

"The first time...for you newbie's, you'll be under protection of us. Unless of course, the worst happens. Titans...they're quite intimidating, aren't they? With the recent Fall, the Scouting Legion has the lowest attendance record. Many of the Trainees joined the Garrison, and, surprise surprise, the Top of the Class actually joined the Legion. Let me guess, to follow some vertically disabled man to the throes of death? Quite the love story, don't you think, hmm, Mizuki?" Levi said a matter-factly.

Honestly, I couldn't argue. I was stupid enough. To become Mikasa's knight...to avenge Eren's mother...to become 'stronger'...they were all the worst excuses I tried to use to convince myself that I was joining for a reason. I had much to lose. So...why?

Because I was in love...what a stupid reason, right? I was silent at his words. I heard Hanji stifle a laugh.

"Why did you join, Levi?"

Levi narrowed his eyes, the glazed look beginning to return.

"The Wings of Freedom called me from the black earth in which I was lying in...they cleansed me of the impure cloak, shrouded over me, and beckoned with a warm hand to fight for it. I took hold of it, grateful...happy that such the great creature would extend its feathers to me...I was tired of the unclean." He said softly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, bewitched by his bizarre words.

"To put it short...My life was unworthy of my presence...so Irwin Smith lent me a hand and took me under his care. He offered me a job, a home, in return for my full devotion to his leadership."

I pieced it together in my mind.

"So...Irwin was the Wings of Freedom that extended its hand to you...and you took it."

Levi nodded and squinted into the afternoon sun. "I'm still fighting my battles..."

"I suppose we all are..." I said absentmindedly and yawned.

"Are you tired?" Levi asked worriedly. I shook my head, trying to cover up.

"N-No. You don't have to worry about me." I interjected quickly and Levi furrowed his eyebrows.

"The way you say that makes me further worried."

It was silence for a few moments. The sound of the cart being lugged across the cobblestone was the only sound heard. I nearly forgot about Hanji's presence.

"Why do we want to die, just take up a sword and fight those beings? Humanity has lost...why put up a struggle?" I asked.

"We are too proud to let go of hope." was all Levi answered.

It was quiet for the rest of the walk home. I said my farewells to Hanji and my final lasting glance from Levi as he nodded softly and turned to leave, his jacket floating behind him. I remember getting the proud crest of Wings upon my chest, the beautiful feathers emblazoned on my back on the soft green forestry of the cape.

Staring at the same exact Wings felt like looking at a God from afar; magnificent and beautiful.

I wrote that night about what it felt like to fly...what if could feel like to be...Free...

* * *

"Eren..." a man's voice called in the darkness. "Humanity is now placed deep within you..."

A boy of ten years looked up with brimming tears upon his shining sapphire-green eyes, a look of horror reflected upon it. They were glazed like a porcelain doll, lost and void. The key clicked softly against the chain of the necklace as the man placed it around the boy's neck and tucked it in his olive shirt.

"Father...What have you done?"

The man smiled. "A hope is resting...it shall await. Farewell, son. Sleep now." And the Father placed a tablet in the boy's mouth. He chewed it unconsciously, and a drowsiness enveloped him.

He collapsed into darkness as Dr. Jaeger picked up his son and set him back down on the cold wall of the cold alley. Two other sleeping children were beside him, and Dr. Jaeger smiled in the cold night.

"I have one more to deal with..." he muttered to himself.

"My boy, one day, may you awaken. Awaken and realize my secrets."

* * *

"Mizuki, there's someone here to see you."

"Eh?"

I looked up from my post and the messenger pointed to the gate. A figure stood. I recognized his face and my eyes widened. "Dr. Jaeger?"

He looked solemn. I choked. I began running, tears nearly blinding me. "My God! I thought you were dead! How are you alive?!" I gasped. Dr. Jaeger greeted me with a cold smile.

"I have my own measures...But anyways, this is going to be brief. I only came here to inquire you about my son. Secondly, after this, you shall not ever see me again."

I was utterly confused as his swirling words entered my brain.

"Huh? What? Eren? What about Eren?"

Dr. Jaeger grasped me by the shoulders and stared into my eyes, deep within the confines of my darkness. His glasses glinted in the harsh sunlight.

"Whatever you do...Protect Eren. I entrust his life to you. Do not let him die. Protect him like you protect Mikasa. I am very aware of his so called dream. I'm sure you have understood the recklessness and foolishness of it. But...to make sure he would be capable of it...there's something very special about him. Now...this will only be fine if you keep him alive, you hear? Now...Goodbye. This is the final farewell. Do not tell Eren of my visit. Be well."

With that, he disappeared. I was left with only one single thought: I had to protect Eren. I did not know the reason...but it was clear. Dr. Jaeger does not often ask me for favors...and he meant this one.

I walked back, wiping useless tears and feeling hollow.

"Eren...did something happen to him?" I pondered, my gut twisting in sudden realization. I swallowed sickly and leaned against the wall support with my weak insides. "He'll be alright, okay. Dr. Jaeger just wanted me to look after him...nothing is wrong..."

I kept murmuring apologies to the Lord for always teasing him and favoring Mikasa over him. I looked around. Nobody was paying attention to me, The rest of the Newbie's were with Instructor, practicing the formation. Levi was off with his duties. I had nothing to lose.

"Agh! Who am I fooling?!" I muttered angrily to myself, feeling utterly anxious. I slipped out of the gate, even though the time for closing was dangerously near, and ran with all my might to the regular meeting alley. I found myself being pushed and shoved every which way, stumbling in fear and fright. At last, I was pulled out of the crowd and fell out into a clearing. I looked around, the sky darkening with every step. A light softly glowed and I spotted the alleyway. It was deserted. My heart wrenched painfully in guilt.

"Eren? Mikasa?"

"Hello?" I called. No answer.

"Armin? Eren?"

I leaned against the wall, dread seeping into me. The wall felt like a hard rock pressured onto my temple, a cold reminder of my fear. I sunk into the ground, laying back and hoping that I was just dreaming.

"Mizuki? What are you doing here?" A little voice called. My eyes shot open at Armin's soft voice. I turned to the source. Mikasa and Eren were close behind him. Relief spread like ripples on calm water.

I walked over to Eren and embraced him, taking him completely by surprise. "Mizuki?" He asked, choked and confused.

"Thank god." I said softly. "I seriously thought something was wrong with you." I immediately began looking all over his body for any sign of injury or illness, lifting up his shirt and his pant leg. He blushed and scowled, trying to brush off my arm. Mikasa pursed her lips at my attention towards him.

"What is wrong with you?" Eren finally burst out angrily.

"Your Fa-" I quickly shut my mouth. Dr. Jaeger had insisted this to be a secret. "I just had a feeling..." I said quickly, trying to sound convincing. Mikasa tensed warily. I gave a quick glare to keep her mouth shut. She understood immediately, but hints of confusion still lay about her glance.

"It's dark, Nee-chan. you should get home." Mikasa said softly, reminding me of the gate.

"Tch. Damn it. Please, take care. Keep an eye out for the stupid one, would you, Mikasa?" I said and she nodded. I gave a flash of a smile and began running along the abandoned streets to the gate. There were no guards. A thick chain was wrapped around the bars. The only way in was to climb over it, or, have somebody hopefully open it for me. I peered into the darkness behind it. I could make out lights in the buildings and the faint glow of the fountain, the soft sound of water spraying out from it. Banging on the gate and yelling didn't help either. I took a deep breath and grabbed the bars tightly.

"Here goes."

I heaved myself up onto the gate and it creaked and clanged noisily. I scaled up the length slowly, though my sweaty hands loosened my grip nervously. I clambered onto the centimeter ledge of the gate and took hold of the sharp spikes on the front. There was two ways it could go: I could successfully jump over and land onto the ground with minimal damage, or, scrape (even worse fall onto) the spikes and injure myself, preventing a safe landing on the ground a good six feet off the dirt.

I gulped in that split second and prepared to leap. With one swift motion, I bunched the muscles in my calves and threw myself with my shoulders, all my might propelled into the leap. I prepared to be pierced by the javelins below me, but I flew over them, and landed as I predicted onto the ground. I landed on the balls of my feet; the force of the impact reverberated up my spine.

Standing up wobbly, I looked around to see nobody had witnessed my feat. I sighed in relief.

"So, doing grand jumps, now? Quite amusing, that look on your face of fear..."

I flinched so hard I swear I was permanently in the state of cringing. That voice was ever so chiding. "Y-Yes, Levi?" I said slowly.

"Where have you been? My God. I worried my ass off." Levi said begrudgingly. I cringed again.

Clearing my throat, I smiled and attempted to look innocent. "I was worried about Eren so I-"

Levi cut me off. "Whether its life or death, you have to tell someone before you leave. I was fretting over nothing. I seriously thought you were kidnapped or murdered or-"

I cut him off with a long embrace. He looked at me, sighed, and stroked my head like some sort of pet.

"Honestly, Levi, I didn't know you cared about me so much." I said amusingly. Levi scowled.

"I would do that for any subordinate."

"Oh really, now?" I asked, still grinning slyly. Levi looked away. If it weren't for the poor lighting, I could have sworn he was flushing.

"So...what happened?" I asked formally after releasing him. He cleared his throat loudly and we began walking towards the dining hall. It was way past the dinner, but I was starved.

"You disappeared, and your Instructor said you didn't come back. I was utterly worried, and everyone sort of lost calm after seeing me, the ever peaceful Rivaille," I snorted loudly, but was silenced by a sharp glare, "being disturbed by a matter. So, Hanji and her squad started looking for you everywhere. They gave up after it got dark. The crowds were too thick. But I suppose you were at that alley. It was the one place so obvious we'd never thought to think of."

"Sorry." I said. Levi sighed, stressed, I could hear it in his voice, and we sat down in the abandoned room. It was silent and calm.

"I'll make tea." Levi said and he disappeared into a doorway. I sat there, laying my head down on the wood, waiting with an empty stomach and a full mind. I saw Levi's face plastered against the wood, staring at me, with a cup of steaming tea between us. I smiled softly, sat up, and sipped. I hissed.

"Hot." I said awkwardly as Levi stared amusingly at me, one hand leaning against his face. I looked down to see an English muffin spread neatly with butter. I thanked him with a warm smile. He just stared at me in that contented way.

It was a soft sort of quiet as I ate and drank, sharing glances and occasional smiles. When crumbs remained and the dregs were drained, we just sat there to preserve the moment.

"Levi? It's not bad, here, until we're off in the battlefield. At least I have somebody." I said.

"I suppose. I wonder how I could take it any longer...knowing that someday, I may have to be ripped apart and chewed by those monsters."

I closed my eyes and cringed. "Don't ruin it..." I said, strained.

"You need to know before you go out there." He said coldly. Still, I tried to block the images from flooding me.

Levi put his hand on mine. "Don't worry. I'm the Knight, correct?" Warmness flooded me again, and the blood stains vanished, replaced by a soft calamity. I closed my eyes and slid closer to him to lay my head upon his chest. I sort of had to crouch down though...

A kiss could be so meaningful...it could be something that keeps you waiting for the next, a sign of love, of affection, a heartfelt connection. That's how it felt when my lips touched his...a heart's murmur, telling me to wrap myself up in...in _Levi_. Flutters would explode, and the string of fate would only entwine together ever more tighter.

I leaned back, our breaths still mingling softly. My heart was pounding hard. We both looked at each other. Levi was as unperturbed as ever. I was blushing. He smirked at me. "Honestly, if your face is that red when I kiss you, I wonder how you're ever going to go any further."

Any further...? I blushed even redder and tried to push myself off of him. But he grabbed my wrist and held me tight.

"Trying to run away? Why? Don't you love me?" He said almost sarcastically.

"I-It's nothing. Don't start talking about stuff that you barely know where you're going." I said stonily.

"And your whole point is?"

"Are you even sure about yourself towards me?" I asked tentatively. Levi loosened his hold. I saw his jaw tighten. He sighed and turned away.

"Women. They don't trust a hair on a man. If you haven't noticed, I'm notorious for being the unapproachable bastard. Yet, here I am, fancying myself with you. What could this possibly mean? I...I...I like you...l-love, ahem," he paused uncomfortably, "you...You're someone I've vowed to protect. I look around me, and I see no other face that could make me smile or chide or caress."

There was a leaden silence.

"I'm sorry. It's just...the past few years, it seems I still can't believe what's happening...it's a lot to take in."

Levi turned back to me and stroked the top of my head. "I know. It's always better with someone else."

"Indeed." I said softly. "Let's head to our respectable places."

"Mm." Levi responded and we parted our ways like the path of a star-crossed love.

* * *

The morning of my first expedition. It felt like my stomach was crawling with worms. Of course...I was assigned to do something.

"Ackerman...I swear...If you get us killed, I will haunt you!" Instructor screamed as he smacked my head with a large clipboard. I winced and smiled softly.

"Okay...what is it this time?"

"You get cargo duty."

I actually groaned. I hated loading the carts...the equipment was all so heavy, and it was a tedious process, since it required the utmost perfection.

Groaning, I rolled out of bed to see that Petra already left. I glanced at the clock and jerked up off the ground.

"Shit. I'm late." I grimaced and grabbed my uniform, slipping off my nightshirt hastily and pulling it on, buttoned my shirt, pulled on my pants and strapped up.

I quickly washed my face and scrubbed my teeth furiously, running out to the entrances to pack up the cargo. I noticed people were already milling around; Captains on their horses and taking lead in formation, the cargo being shoved quickly into in, seeing that I was not in my occupation, and the Trainees swallowing nervously, pacing back and forth and waiting for instruction.

I saw Levi upon Starlight, the great beast, magnificent as ever, his head held high in pride. He glanced to the side, and I caught his stare for a split second before ducking behind a cart and rubbing my stomach. It growled hungrily.

"Need a bite?" said a food-muffled voice. I turned to the speaker; it was Lucas. He grinned, crumbs falling from his awkward smile and lumpy cheeks. He held out a torn off section of a sandwich draped in cheese. I took it gratefully and stuffed it in my mouth. The dry bread went down painfully in my dry throat.

"You're late. They grabbed me instead of you." He grumbled, though smiling.

"Sorry." I muttered softly. Lucas grinned once more. I heard footsteps approaching. I stiffened. Then, a great big _whoosh_ sound as the clipboard came flying to my head. I was dragged by my the ear out to the open.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I exclaimed, wincing as Instructor, furious, began bellowing at me.

"Late! Unbelievable. I swear, you'll be the death of us all, God forbid! Aish! Innocent Lucas got dragged to do your duty for you. He actually volunteered, you should be so grateful to your nice boyfriend." he growled. He said so loudly that others turned their head to look at the sight. I shook my head, glancing at Lucas, who was as dumbfounded as me.

"Boyfriend?!" I said. Instructor scoffed.

"Aren't you two close?" He said, edging closer.

I shook my head. "N-No...we're just friends. Honestly, where'd you get the idea..." I muttered near the end of my sentence. Instructor rolled his eyes. "Seriously, have you no idea of the relations with Mr. Rivaille?" I said softly.

"Anyways, I came to say you are assigned to be in the top squad. Captain Rivaille even recommended you for his squad; take that as an honor, you hear? He says you could use the experience. I wholeheartedly agree. You need the idea of hard work and perseverance drilled into your thick skull. Captain says your skill is also worthy...though indeed you are the top...you have the worst skills, in my opinion, other perspective." Instructor rambled, and I perked up. Levi's squad?! I peered around Instructor to look at Levi.

He smiled softly, a gentle and warm smile. I blushed. What a rare sight... A smile from Mr. Cold Bastard...a nice...smile...

Women sighed, lost in admiration. I glared silently. He caught that and gave a small scoff. Instructor gave me a horse, a more docile one, and I was brought up to position: Right next to Levi. I galloped slowly, looking behind at my friends.

Petra gave me a huge grin, though mouthed that she was sorry for not waking me up, and Lucas gave me an OK sign. I gave a great beaming smile and finally stopped at a halt next to the man himself.

We were stationed to the right of the center, Levi next to Irwin, who was a greater bit ahead, Mike Zakarius perched at the top with his elite squad, and Hanji and hers on the left of Irwin. I looked at Levi's squad in admiration...they were the best...the greatest...

"You know why I did that." He said.

"I suppose." I said halfheartedly.

"Che." Levi muttered. "Really?"

I cleared my throat and made myself sound haughty and sophisticated. "To protect your ever beautiful woman from the dangers of this cruel world, the beasts and monsters that might just devour her. To be...The Knight."

I heard his squad chuckle around me.

"You sure got that...Heichou was pacing around last night wondering whether to do this or not, muttering, 'What if she thinks I'm being overbearing?' or 'Yes, it's right...' and other nonsense-"

"Quiet, Evers." Levi snapped.

I laughed softly. "Whatever floats your boat, Sir Levi."

"You bunch of ruffians...I do not understand how you all are in my squad..." He muttered. His squad smiled proudly.

"Because we admire you, Heichou. Psh, you were the one that picked us, idiot!" they said simply. I nodded, a sudden admiration blossoming in me as well. I looked at him, my hands gripping the reins tightly as Irwin bellowed to the whole.

"WE BEGIN! THE 46th EXPEDITION!"

"It's time to get your armor on, Knight." I said to him.

"I not going to save a lazy princess. Fight with me, you fool." He said. I laughed.

"Alright. Side by side."

He nodded. I held out my hand. He grasped it in a sign of unification. We held it for a second longer...and his hand fell limp to the side, my hand returning to the rein.

We galloped out of the Gates, into the city. The giant creaking metal grated against stone, the rumbling sound and pounding vibrations reverberating all around us, and I felt my a bead of perspiration roll down my forehead. I swallowed to moisten my dry throat, but it only made my heart pound louder. I instinctively reached up to my chest, where my mother's golden, glowing ring lay upon my collarbone, shining in the light above us. I clutched it, praying hard to my mother's spirit. Levi noticed my hand wrapped tightly around the object. When I let go, he saw the ring. His eyes glimmered, intuitive.

"Your sign of luck?"

"I guess. I hope she's watching me now...I'd hate to die too young." My voice broke.

Levi's brow tightened and he laid a hand on mine. His warmness against my cold felt comforting.

"It's alright."

My eyes widened. His words were so unlike his proud and cold stature... so warm and soft.

"H-Hey...Are you okay?" I asked suddenly. He looked at me, confused. I scrutinized further.

"That is not like Levi." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, still confused. I heard the squad man behind me suppress a laugh.

"Whatever..." I said. Levi...he can be so unpredictable. We galloped, the cobblestones and hooves against it made a nice racket, drowning out the busy street talk. They made way as we proceeded across the Trost district.

* * *

"Hurry! We'll never make it if we don't hurry! I heard that they already are past the first Gate!" Eren said, urging on Armin, who was straggling behind them as they ran. Mikasa was already far ahead.

"Mikasa, wait up!"

"If you guys don't make it, I will!" She shouted behind her back. Eren groaned and increased speed. Armin huffed painfully, but picked himself up and urged his straining muscles on.

They darted between the tall buildings, through short-cut alleys and finally, with the click-clack of horse's hooves, they were near perched precariously on the edge of the final street before the Legion would head out through that Gate of All Humanity...the gate that would lead to death or glory.

Mikasa stood, her crimson scarf billowing softly, Eren standing on a empty cart with Armin clambering up next to him to get above the heads. They stood, three in a row as the men and women shoved their ways through.

"Hey! Stop!" Eren growled.

"Get back, punk! My son's in the Legion!" The fat man who tried to push his way in front, where the three were. They had a lucky spot to peer at the Soldiers of Humanity.

"Well, my sister's the associated with the Top Captain- Levi! I bet she's going to be riding next to him!" Eren said. The fat man scoffed.

"That's a lie." The horses neared, Mike leading with his head held high. Mikasa's eyes widened, her mouth spreading to a grin. "Your sister or whatever can't approach that man- Rivaille's as cold as an ice, and about as sociable and likely to 'love' her as a potato would a human." The bulbous nosed man continued.

"Well-"

"Eren! Eren! Look! Mizuki's right next to Levi!" Mikasa said excitedly. It was a rare feat to get Mikasa this pumped. Eren whipped around from the argument, though grinned smugly at the jaw-dropped fat man. He spotted her, Mizuki, who was riding, smiling at Levi, who was giving her a word of encouragement. He smiled softly at her, and she laughed. Mizuki said something, and Levi looked confused. Their teammates laughed together.

He jumped up and down wildly, and turned to Armin and Mikasa. "Let's get her attention!" He exclaimed. They nodded eagerly.

"One, two-" They vociferously clamored anyways...

"MIZUKIII! MIZUKI! MIZUKIIII!"

"OVER HERE! IT'S MIKASA AND EREN!" They bellowed with all their might.

Mizuki's head turned to the loud voices. Others glared at the children. Mizuki's eyes widened, and a hand went to her mouth, her eyes filled with emotion. Levi stared at the kids. Others looked at them, some filled with pity, others with amusement. Eren's eyes were filled with excitement and wonder. Armin was shouting with him. Mikasa was smiling broadly at her sister. She took a deep breath-

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE! IF YOU DO...I-I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IN HEAVEN! HERE!" And with all her might, she ripped the necklace from her throat and threw it at Mizuki.

The jade green pendant flew through the air, and Mizuki's hand flew up to catch it. Her eyes widened at recognition. The luck pendant. Mizuki smiled at Mikasa, who was huffing with tired breaths.

"I promise I won't." She said softly as she passed directly in front of them. Mikasa nodded, her eyes full of hope again. Eren grinned while Mizuki grinned at him. Armin looked on excitedly. They slowly began growing smaller, falling behind the long line of the Legion.

* * *

I looked at the brilliant green of the pendant, and suddenly, the smile faded from my lips. Tears sprung to my eyes, I clutched it, hard, my heart filling with pain and fear. Tears fell down my cheeks, marring my peaceful expression into one of sadness.

"You idiots. How am I ever going to fulfill that promise? I'm sorry Mikasa... thank you for that luck..." I sniffed finally before the Gates once again scraped against the rough stone, and the wilderness called me away.

My tears fell away, leaving only the hope of Mikasa in me...

"To protect my promise." I said to Levi, turning with brighter eyes.

"And what of it?" He asked, the soft wind of Titans and wilderness blowing through our locks.

"I'll protect myself and that promise. I can't' just leave my cute little sister like that, can I?" I said, grinning.

"Charge! Full speed! We split soon, Levi! Head for east. Hanji! West, and Mike, you take the North. Your Leaders will split you up with it. My Team shall patrol the borders. Gallop!" He said. His horsed neighed and reared, him, pressed against his steed, and they sped away.

"Ready? Go!" I yelled, doing the same. We raced. The whole of us gaining speed. And we...we then parted like the Red Sea, we split.

I don't know how long it took for us until I couldn't see the others anymore, they were just specks on the horizon. I gulped, my heart twisting in fear. But one glance at Levi, his hair flying gracefully, his determined face and strong hands, and I felt the fear dissipate. I had my own strength. I had Levi. I had the wind and the stars behind me.

Thunder. Lightning. Heartbeats beside a lover. Racing in the wind.

Suddenly, a looming monster approaches. Levi sighed and rolled out a steaming red round from his gun.

"Normal and Deviant, at 3! Evers! Gunther! Mark! Left. The Deviant is veering your way, hurry, Gunther, split! I'll approach the Deviant. Mizuki, you lead the others." Levi growled and they all followed. The Normal began sprinting, heading straight for Evers and Mark. The flat land was not appropriate for the 3D gear. There was a lonely windmill ahead, so Gunther led the Titan smack into it. It toppled over, stunned.

Levi veered off from his path, leading the Deviant away. With the help of the skilled in his squad, they confused it with many targets, and Levi swung his line onto the shoulder of the Titan, and he swiftly downed it. I fired off a green round. Clear.

I heard several more gunshots in the distance, the red smoke firing off across the field. Apparently, there were more...

After that, we encountered none as we reached a far off rendezvous point. We gathered at a dusty old castle, the grounds of non-Titans. It was clear. Levi and his squad took the lead off, and the other Captains led their teams off. I passed Lucas. He gave me a grim smile.

We continued on, His squad and I going solo. We rode side by side. They were still cautious around me...seeing me as just someone that Levi favored and was accepted into his squad that way.

They didn't know my capacity, or even if I was capable. I just waited for Levi's instructions.

The noon sun shone down, relentless, and my hands grew more clammy. I had waited for four hours, only one encounter with a Titan. We had arrived at the village. the squad slowed and Levi held out a hand for silence and stealth.

It was devastation everywhere. I could smell rot and death reeking from it. I held myself from gagging at the rotten miasma coming from the trampled and ravaged houses.

There was fresh evidence of a Titan. Fresh mounds of half-digested humans lay in a small pile, their skin flowing off like water, and saliva and guts were strewn around it. I swallowed, trying to breathe...but the air was so sickly, it was hard to ingest the fumes. Levi motioned to be careful. We galloped softly around an edge of a still intact wall. A groan emitted from around it.

"Uwahh..guh."

I held my breath. We peered. A low, short Titan was gnawing off a half-alive human, half eaten ones, still alive in pain, were crawling around its feet, half of their bodies gone. I bit hard. A child...a poor child was in its mouth. He was moaning, the dead mother at its feet.

"No..." I choked. I sprung to help the child. Levi pushed me back down on my saddle, and my blade slid softly back into the sheath.

"It's no use. The place had no survivors...Look. there are more Titans. All we can do is kill them and search for any useful information around here. Anyone familiar with this village?" Levi asked.

A woman by the name of Elva stepped forward. "This was my late husband's home village...I visited it once or twice...It looks like, we can get past that storage house, it has an underground tunnel, we can go there, and attack from behind."

Levi nodded. "Good. Elva, you lead the way. Evers and Mark. Stay stationed here with me. Mizuki follow her; she's a good fighter. Gunther, Leroy, follow her as well." They went. I followed the tall brunette, careful to be stealthy. We entered the cool passage, the soft musty smell of dirt and earth filled me with anticipation. She motioned to be quiet, and we left the horses in there, stepping out cautiously. We then burst out, Elva latching herself first, then I was second.

I turned my toe, and with all the expert grace I could muster, I let my iron cord out, and sprung up, the air rushing forward to greet me, a great sound of pressurized air flowing beneath me...letting out a war cry, fast as a lightning bolt, I flew across the terracotta, the red-crested tops flying away in a great racket under me, and I spun myself like a bullet, filling my every muscle cord with a searing passion-

The steel blades of glory slit the steaming and delicious neck of the prey, cutting in like butter. Across, I stepped off of the falling body, in its great agony, releasing the child, and I blasted up, seeing the 7 meter class, smiling. It was intelligent. He charged, running at me.

It was strange. I felt so free...so courageous... like a warrior. How that must seem to stranger eyes- Human and Titan charging at each other- one in midair and one with an outstretched and bloodstained hand. I felt it's flexed muscled, and like a saw, I ran up its arm, slicing it with fury, cutting it to ribbons.

Cries of agony pierced the air, steam and burning raw material clouded around me. It was delicious...the feeling of...killing my prey.

The downed monster lay crumpled in a head beneath my feet. I stood in conquest on its degrading shoulder. In midst the steam and smoke, a Knight stood, glowing eyes and steaming blood dripping from those blades of Humanity.

"My God." I heard Elva mutter. "You got there before us."

I hopped off the now bones and blood carcass, flicking my wrist uniformly, and the blood upon it flew off of it like raindrops off a drum.

The crimson drops evaporated in thin air, and I felt the satisfaction of victory spread onto a smile.

"Come at me, you bunch of cowardly Titans. I'll kill you all in one stroke. You took Humanity's soul, I'll take your life." I declared. I heard the thump of a falling body, a loud rumble and its defeat was clear.

"Timber!" I heard Evers scream triumphantly. Levi and the two accompanying him followed at his heels, now together in the blood-bath of steam and bones.

"So? How did you do?" Levi addressed Elva. Elva stepped back and grinned, pointing to me.

"The one you should be asking is Mizuki. Done up like a present."

Levi glanced at me. I looked away, blushing. "Maybe..." I said.

He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, and cocked his head while wiping off the blood from his blades.

"Hm. Maybe the hope within you is a better Knight than I...I am relieved. I thought I'd have to trail you to see whether you'd die or not, every step..." he said. I smiled.

"That's good...Heichou." I said softly. He looked at me, surprised.

"Che. 'Narcissistic Bastard' is the best I heard from you...Ms.?" He grinned amusingly, leaning in to question me. I leaned back to avoid him.

"It's your fault, 'Mr.' Shouldn't we be worrying about the information, hm?"

Levi looked dumbfounded before coughing slightly. "Ahem, I was getting there..." I nodded, giving a short smile, and began searching around the rubble, looking for survivors still...

We searched for an hour, but all I found was blood and death. With all of it circling around me...I could barely escape the throes of fear...

We didn't see any more Titans. I was glad...and afterwards, I began to breathe normally after the village was left. We properly buried the carcasses and I gave a silent prayer to them...

The sun was dimming in the nearing evening. The wind raced through my ebony locks, the sun glowing upon my cheeks, the Wings upon my back...

I felt it...the ebbing at my heart...we were nearly at my cottage...up the mountain, past the little creek... "Do you know anything about here?" Levi called to one of his teammates, I believe it was Mark.

"No." Mark said, shaking his head.

"Does anybody?" Levi asked again. I smelt the soft smell enter my nostrils...the violets...

We reached a great vast land, speckled with overgrown brush and a faded barn. My barn...the stables falling apart, the chicken pen and the garden erupted with monstrous vegetation. The thick ivy and weeds were strangling the dead plants. I looked just past the small bend of boulders, a small forestry beginning...

The echoing and beckoning ajar hall. Flashes of my nightmare came rushing back.

_"They were brutally murdered..."_

_"So tragic."_

_"Such a shame...I heard their bodies were mutilated...poor children..."_

We neared the entrance and I stepped off my horse, the porch creaking.

"My home..." I said hollowly. Levi looked up, surprised. The others looked at me in a flash pity. I smiled, sadly.

"No worries, I'm very sure that they weren't eaten by the Titans...they were killed long ago..." I said. Still, their eyes were unfading.

I stepped upon the steps and looked across. Father's hatchet still against the wall. I didn't want to look down. Mikasa's little chair sat forlorn in the corner.

One more step.

I couldn't help it any longer. I pushed open the door slowly and looked upon the floor. Nausea erupted into my head and I flew off that porch, leaning against the weary sycamore in front of the house and emptied my stomach of acid and bile.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Elva reached forward to help me. I held out my hand to stop her. I got up off my knees, breathing raggedly, wiping the bitter taste off my mouth. Levi took a look at me and bounded up the porch to see the sight I had saw...

Blood. Dark and deep, still lay upon the floor, covering it. I saw where my mother had fallen, where my father's strands of hair had fell. The crimson was still stained into the wood, never fading...even after two years.

My heart was pounding...all in its glory and disgust.

"Ha...Don't mind the sight...we can probably stay here for the night..." I said.

Levi was still at the door, staring with hallowed eyes of the sight before him.

"I had no idea." He said quietly. "We're moving out...Mizuki, you probably don't want to sleep here."

"No!" I objected, "This is a convenient place, honestly...I don't really care...I'm fine now." I said quickly. The whole reason, however, was for me to examine the contents still inside the house. It was pretty deep inside the woods, nobody would come to ravage it. Other than the Police and Mikasa to get her items...

"Fine." Levi said. I heard him mutter, "Blood is so unclean..." and walked inside. The others followed, looked at the dark stain on the floor and gave me a weary smile, and looked around. I came in last to see the fate...

The dining table was sitting as always. Mikasa's chair was slightly taller than the rest, specially made by Father. His tattered and moth-eaten cloak on the peg on the wall, Mother's coat next to it. I felt the fabric, felt the touch of Mother's hair brushing my face when she leaned in to kiss me good-night.

My heart deepened as Levi picked up a picture at the cupboard. It was of the family. He touched the dust, and the little face of mine was cleared away from the film.

Then I noticed a little stand, one I had not seen when I left, with a framed picture of me, three years ago before I left, smiling in my uniform, fresh to go. "Let's Go Mizuki!" Was written on faded paper on a banner, hung above it. A crumbled mass of dead flowers lay beneath it. Rotten oranges to a lumpy mass of mold and worms lay in a porcelain bowl on the stand.

I touched the brittle paper. "Huh... you guys acted like I was going to die or something." I said out loud to myself.

"There's some cans in the cupboard, I see." I heard Mark say as he rummaged through the kitchen, sounds of doors closing and creaking open echoed throughout the empty house.

"Are they edible?" I asked. He checked the date.

"Nope. Hmm...Green peas." He said and chucked it to the side. I made a disgusted face.

"Ech. Mother knew I hated peas; figures she'd buy it after I left." I said. More stares of grim set smiles. Levi was now joining me at the ceremonial stand.

"You were actually quite cute when you were younger. Hm. You look a lot like your Mother." He said quietly. I nodded.

"Yeah..."

"'Let's Go Mizuki!'?" He questioned. I laughed.

"Father probably prayed that I wouldn't fall in love anytime soon. Look where that got me." I said, grinning at him. He just gave a strained smile and caressed my cheek before petting me on the head.

"It must be terrifying." He said.

"Why?"

He gave me a pitied look.

"Knowing that you couldn't say goodbye to your parents one last time. Knowing your little sister witnessed it all...yet you weren't there." He said softly. I pursed my lips and furrowed my brow, brushing off his hand.

"You have no right to bring that up." I said, suddenly cold. He looked at me with knowingness. I looked at him, shocked.

"Tch." I answered and bounded to the far hallway behind the kitchen wall.

Finally, my steps took me to the room of my childhood...

The bed with its linens still lay there. Mikasa's bed lay the same. Everything was intact. I touched the closet door and slid it open. The smell of moths and dust came out of it. I coughed at the debris. All my dresses and sweaters were still there. Mikasa's clothing was gone, but all my items still lay untouched.

I was too big to fit any of it, of course.

I closed my eyes and clutched a picture to my chest...

Memories flooded my mind. The lump grew. I felt it grow, the pain, the sadness. My fingers wrapped tighter around the picture. Mikasa was smiling so brightly...and yet why was her innocence gone? Stained with blood? Disappeared?

I opened my eyes and walked over to the window. The billowy curtains enfolded me in an embrace, sunlight streaming in to meet me. I let it flow, the memories down my cheeks, dripping off my face.

Tears...such a sentimental reaction. Why does the human mind overflow so much that it must become a tangible emotion? These feelings let me release myself to the past that once was. Smiling softly, I touched the window pane, covered with dirt and muck, from three years of neglect.

"Good-bye. It's a little late...but farewell, Mother, Father."

The cruel world, as always, answered in its own way.

Somewhere far off...A girl with a crimson scarf lifted her head to look at the sky, the billowy clouds enveloping her in a trance.

"Nee-chan? Where are you?" she said._**  
**_

**Chapter 5 END**

* * *

**AN/** _How have my people been? Its been lovely over here...Not. Sorry this took like a month...I've been concentrating so hard on this story, and my efforts have gone this far! Thanks to all my lovely reviews and supporters. Thanks!__  
_

_Please, to the bottom of my heart, accept my thanks: **TimeAndLife21, Scar-Scatlette Y. Suta, StarrySky0103, LetterWolf-A12, ireallyamtellingthetruth, Nanny Redhead, Luna-chan, Lazuardi Loo, , LittleLovesaLot, Kurokami Yami, sabe92, Nyx-Arae, SigmaPsiSin, GoodbyeHello, smileyface209, Tonma17, crazyblondefanfictionlover101, windyrider173, animenarutorox39, RevengeSweetness, crizarah, MischievousEnigma. **_

_And To: **Abby Nix, Grace TheHaggis, Shelby GlowingSheep, Katie Germany, Sarah Wangyao, Min-Dao Sorry...**_

_Lol. I hope you guys have all read my story. Seriously, Min, you need to stop saying sorry. ;). WHY YOU NO READ MY FANFICTION?!_

_Mizuki, Mizuki...You give me feels. I really am starting to get edgy because I really didn't want this to be all lovey-like some regular FanFic. I want this to be an Action and Adventure! I'm beginning here... But seriously, I couldn't help it! Kya! I just had to make the bond between Mizuki and Levi to be super-super evident... You'll see why. _

_I have an ultimate Plot Twist in mind. MUAAHAHAHAAHA! I am the evil Plot Twist Lady! _

_With that, you guys will understand why that I make Levi and Mizuki so romantic. It just clicks like, "I get the Feels." Yep._

_I love this chapter because it shows herself falling into her past...it shows that she is budding, anew, ready to take on the world like a boss, she doesn't need Levi to always be her staff, her cane. But, I made it so that it Levi would still protect her no matter what._

_I have an idea: For my next chapter, I shall do a complete, Third Person view, except with Levi as Main Character, so you guys will understand her._

_Did you get my points with Petra and Lucas being there? Petra is the 'Best Friend' character, and Lucas is the drama/ love triangle/ Foil for Levi character. I guess Petra sort of contrasts Mizuki...but not really. I dunno, I was trying to make a difference. I really want to show the true love, taking a tragedy beyond tragedies into a bonding expertise between the two. Levi- with his ultimate past, bloodstained and heartbreaking. Mizuki- she blames herself for Eren's mother, she blames herself for the Ackerman incident. She likes to hide the truth, but she knows it._

_I really try to make her seem Human. Do you get it? She's mistake full, she's someone who does things that we all do, thinks likes us. Hiding truths, but knowing it and you can't deny it anyway. Mizuki...I based her off myself. (Aish, knuckle-head me). ;) Thank you for those who said pointers in my writing! I really appreciate it! I tried your ideas, and especially edited a lot, the long wait, yes, to meet the ultimate standards!_

_**Here's a incentive...What about...You say what you think Levi should do with Mizuki in the next chapter(s)? Review Time!**_

_**Please Review. I need it... Gyeahhahaha.**_

_**Evil Asian on the loose. Lol, that's epic.**_

Kays. Bye. Till the next.


End file.
